Dreaming
by WhyteRoze28
Summary: Dumbledore casts a spell which puts the witches and wizards into a Muggle game, but will they be able to return? And who are they playing?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in his world. I also don't own the rights to Final Fantasy, although I do own a copy of the game.**

**A/N: This was just a random idea that I had, and it's taken over. I don't even know why. Dumbledore casts a spell which puts the witches and wizards into a Muggle game, but will they be able to return? And who are they playing? But obviously, Draco is Tidus and Harry will be Yuna. The similarities are too close.**

**Dreaming**

**By Whyteroze28**

**Foreword by Albus Dumbledore:**

**I have been called many things. Such as an interfering old coot, mad, and even… a few times… omnipotent. But to tell the truth, the only thing I am is an old man who knows that the worst is coming.**

**I have been headmaster of Hogwarts for almost thirty-five years, and I still wonder sometimes if things would be better off with someone else in charge. But I am the only one who can see the truth. The darkness is coming, and they are not ready.**

**I see what I must do… I must call upon a spell so powerful that it draws upon the very founders of the school themselves. It is the only way I see.**

**It will put everyone within its call to dreaming. The dreams will last three nights. They are unknown, but I know that they will use aspects of the dreamers to mold themselves. Therefore the appropriate actors will be chosen by the spell.**

**I only hope that when everyone awakens, they will forgive me for going to such drastic measures.**

**Albus Dumbledore.**

**Chapter 1**

**Draco Malfoy stared around at the group of people he was sitting with. He had never seen them before, of that he was certain. He was on a hillside, with six others, and they appeared to be friendly. At least, they didn't seem to set his inner alarms off.**

**He wasn't even sure how he had gotten here… wherever this place was. The last thing he could remember was lying down on his own bed in the Slytherin Dormitory, and trying to fall asleep.**

**'That must be it,' he thought to himself. 'I'm dreaming.' And with that thought, he turned his head to study the people surrounding him.**

**The first was female. 'She's pretty enough,' he thought. Short brown hair, mismatched eyes, and a very strange dress-like garment. 'If you like that sort of thing.' Which he really didn't. He had long since admitted to himself that he preferred males. Not that it was common knowledge. His father would probably skin him alive… literally.**

**The next person, looked… Gods forbid… like Ron Weasley. Ok, he didn't actually look like him, but he had the same red hair, and cocky attitude. He was more muscular though, and dressed in some kind of uniform. Bright yellow… yuck.**

**Where to begin with the girl sitting beside the Weasley wannabe? This one seemed to exude sex appeal. The redhead seemed to be trying to look down the front of her dress every chance he got. It was a long black number, very low-cut, with belts crisscrossing from her waist to her feet.**

**Next a toughie. Outwardly she resembled a perky, optimistic Gryffindor. Her clothing was bright, and compared to almost everyone else, almost non-existent. And her eyes… green with a spiraling design in them. 'Almost like Potter's,' he thought, slightly wistful.**

**The guy beside her kind of reminded him of Snape. He had the black hair, but he was in a scarlet coat, which seemed to reach to his ankles… and a pair of sunglasses.**

**And lastly, a truly terrifying beast which reminded him of no one or nothing from his world. It was completely new and different.**

**Draco stood up. Strange because it was like the Imperius Curse. It was as though someone was forcing him to participate, when really all he wanted was to go home.**

**He attempted to sneer at them, but his mouth wouldn't move. This… whatever it was wasn't going to let him go anytime soon. And then, he gasped as his traitorous body put what appeared to be a comforting hand on the first girl's shoulder. Comforting!? What was happening to him?**

**He turned and walked up the hill, against his will. At the top, he paused and looked out over the ruined city he saw before him. He heard his voice, and caught sight of the others staring at him, because he wasn't actually speaking. It was like they were hearing his thoughts. Strange magic to be sure.**

**"Listen to my story. This may be our last chance."**

**Then everything went dark. And the next thing he saw was a huge crowd of people… cheering for him. Well, he wasn't going to pass that up. He ignored the strange hooded child in the back. He reminded Draco of home, and his father.**

**The girls were all clamoring for his autograph. And of course, he had to oblige, even if he didn't understand the significance of the ball the one handed to him.**

**He tried to sign his own name, but even that came out wrong. It turned into the word Tidus.**

**Then, her friend wished him good luck.**

**"Nothing to worry about!" He heard himself reply. And he signed yet another ball.**

**Then he heard himself saying, " Oh, if I score a goal… I'll do this," and holding up three fingers on both hands. "Then he added, "That will mean it was for you, okay?" 'Gods above, this guy is shameless,' Draco thought**

**These fans were giggling like Parkinson on the make.**

**"What seat?" He heard himself ask, and barely listened to the response.**

**Then he got three more requests for autographs from some kids who were standing in his way. But as he turned to leave, saying, "Well, gotta go! Cheer for me!" the kids blocked him again.**

**Then they all yelled, "Teach us how to blitz!"**

**He had no idea what they were talking about, but the body responded before he could even think up something. "Hey, I got a game to play."**

**"Then teach us after!" one of the kids said.**

**"Maybe tonight… um,,, well…" 'Very articulate,' Draco thought, sarcastically, and watched as the hooded child stepped forward.**

**"You can't tonight," he stated, his voice a whisper, seemingly meant forDraco's/Tidus' ears only.**

**"I mean… tomorrow." Yeah, like it had been his intention all along. 'This guy is almost worthy of me.' He promised the kids, and then Draco was once more moving without any of his own power.**

**He ran down a street, flanked by very tall buildings. One of which had a picture of a strange man on it. But as he watched, it flickered. Into Lucius. The surge of hatred he felt wasn't all his own, but it was definitely there.**

**In the background, he could hear a voice, as though someone was using _Sonorous_ at a Quidditch game.**

**"I was in the coffee shop, running away from home when I heard the news. Our hero, Jecht, gone. Vanished into thin air! My dad must have been his biggest fan. I knew how sad he'd be. Heck, we all were that day. 'Zanar', I say to myself, 'What are you thinking?' I went running straight back home. We sat up talking 'bout Jecht all night. My dad and I never talked so much. Whoa... Didn't mean to reminisce, folks. Anyway... Ten years later, the Jecht Memorial Cup tournament is today! The two teams that have won through to the finals are... of course, the Abes from A-East, and the Duggles from C-South. I know there's a lot of people out there today to see the star of the Abes! In just one year, he's become the team's number one player! He's Jecht's blood, and the new hope of blitzball! What kind of super play will he show us today? Will we see father's legendary shot? I don't think I'm the only one excited here, folks!"**

**Draco found myself in front of what appeared to be a huge stadium. He had to force his way through the crowds of fans. And when he entered the arena, he was awestruck. But he barely had time to glance around before his body was taken over again.**

**He awoke this time in a room, which was rapidly filling up with water. The body didn't seem afraid, though, so he tried to relax and just ride the situation out. **

**The dome opened and the Blitzball tournament began. He let the body go, because it seemed to know what it was doing. It was a natural at this. Draco was enjoying the game, whatever it was. He loved hearing the crowd cheer, because he instinctively knew that they were mostly cheering for this Tidus.**

**Then he leapt out of the water to kick the ball, and saw a huge shimmering globe hovering above the city. It began shooting beams of water out, and demolished half the city in an instant. He felt the boy's shock at seeing his home destroyed, and knew that he would feel the same way if it had really been happening to him. It was as though he was truly sympathizing with this boy.**

**Draco found himself outside, and saw the Snape look-alike standing at the entrance to the arena.**

**"Auron!" the boy shouted, and headed for him. "What are you doing here?"**

**Auron replied, "I was waiting for you."**

**"What are you talking about?" Tidus/Draco asked, and followed him back down the street through the city. He couldn't see Auron, however. Then, the scene around him froze, and the child from earlier appeared.**

**He stared at Draco for a moment, then said, "It begins. Don't cry."**

**Draco was insulted. Malfoy's don't cry. Then he wondered if the boy whose body he was borrowing did. "What the...?"**

**Then, he finally caught sight of Auron.**

**"Hey! Wait! Hey, not this way!"**

**"Look!" Auron stated, and Draco found himself watching the shimmering globe again. It seemed awful and yet somehow beautiful as well, and it called to him.**

**"We called it "Sin."**

**"Sin?" Draco heard himself ask. It didn't seem like a very appropriate name.**

**A monstrous thing appeared and Draco jumped at the creatures, which were appearing from it. Auron held out a strange looking sword.**

**"Take it," he said. "A gift from Jecht."**

**"My old man?" Now Draco knew that the man on the billboard was indeed the father of this Tidus. He saw the face again in their mind, and felt the hatred once more.**

**"I hope you know how to use it," Auron stated, and they began to battle. Luckily, Lucius made Draco practice swordplay as part of his aristocratic upbringing, because he had control of the body during the fighting.**

**They fought many battles, before they found themselves in front of the billboard again. Draco looked at it again, and felt that hatred as he heard himself say, "What are you laughing at, old man?" Then he turned. "Auron! Let's get out of here!"**

**Auron ignored him, as he looked out at the seemingly endless supply of monsters that surrounded them. "We're expected."**

**After a few minutes of fighting, Auron sighed. "Hmph. This could be bad." But then he saw some kind of machine. "That-knock it down!"**

**"What?"**

**"Trust me," Auron replied. "You'll see."**

**After it blew up, Draco jumped aside to avoid the building falling, and then he ran along the now broken road, jumping at the last second, and catching the edge of it.**

**"Auron! Auron!" Draco shouted, trying to convince the dark-haired man to pull him up instead of leaving him dangling above the empty air.**

**Then Sin began sucking up the road with Auron and Tidus on it.**

**Auron looked up at Sin, and began talking to it. "You are sure?"**

**Auron then pulled Draco up by his shirt.**

**"This is it. This is your story," he stated, as the air around them began to melt towards Sin. "It all begins here."**

**The two were then pulled in.**

**Jecht's voice assaulted Draco as he floated in the mist, which began to take the form of the city he had just seen destroyed. "Hey! Hey!"**

**"My... old man?" Draco heard, and recognized the words as belonging to Tidus. Then he floated down towards a building, which had a young boy on top. The child was obviously a younger Tidus. And behind him was a gigantic flaming letter J.**

**"I thought about a lot of things... like where I was, what I'd got myself into. I started to feel light-headed... and then, sleepy." Draco closed his eyes as the narrating voice began to speak. It really did seem as though he was more in tune with this voice than he should be. It would be all too easy to let himself be lost in this world. "I think I had a dream. A dream of being alone. I wanted someone-anyone, beside me... so I didn't have to feel alone anymore." All too easy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in his world. I also don't own the rights to Final Fantasy, although I do own a copy of the game.**

**A/N: This was just a random idea that I had, and it's taken over. I don't even know why. Dumbledore casts a spell which puts the witches and wizards into a Muggle game, but will they be able to return? And who are they playing? But obviously, Draco is Tidus and Harry will be Yuna. The similarities are too close.**

**And the Al Bhed translations will be at the end of the sentences.**

**Dreaming**

**By: Whyteroze28**

**Chapter 2**

**Draco slowly came to his senses. He was in the water yet again. He hated it. Draco had been dunked in the lake once, in third year, by Terry Boot. Ever since then, he'd avoided large bodies of water. Then he remembered what had happened.**

**Sin, the destruction of that grand city, and… what's-his-name… Auron.**

**"Anybody there?" he shouted. "Auron! Heeey!"**

**He began swimming through the water, finally reaching some ancient ruins. He stumbled ashore, and began to explore. It seemed deserted, but Draco couldn't understand. Hadn't Auron come through with him?**

**Suddenly, a section of the ground broke away, and he fell back onto the water. 'Damn, this is getting redundant,' he thought.**

**He saw some fishy-looking creatures, and thanked whatever gods he could think of that he still had the sword. He began to fight, but before he had defeated them all another monster arrived. It was huge. There was no way he could defeat that thing. So he began to look for a way to escape.**

**Suddenly he spied a hole in the wall of the ruins. He swam for it, barely making it through before the monster slammed into the wall.**

**"I had made it out of the frying pan... and into the freezer," Tidus' voice stated, and Draco agreed. The inside of this place was like an icebox. "I thought I was going to die in this place."**

**Draco set out to explore, and hopefully find a way to get warm. He saw an abandoned campfire in the center of the room, and wished he had his wand. A well placed _Incendio _would get that started in no time.**

**"Cold... Need... fire." But he'd have to try the Muggle way.**

**He searched, and finally found flint, and some withered flowers which let him start a fire. Then he lay back, reflecting on the strange things that had happened to him. But before long Tidus' thoughts were taking over again.**

**"I need food!"**

**Then, there was a dream. Tidus was outside of the arena again. And Auron was there.**

**"What do you want?" Tidus asked, harshly.**

**"It was a bad call," Auron replied. "Your team lost because of you."**

**"You came to say THAT?"**

**"It's been... ten years. I thought you'd be crying." 'Again with the crying thing?' Draco wondered. 'Is this guy a serious wimp, or what?'**

**"Who, me?"**

**Then the strange child was there again. "You cried."**

**The dream ended, and Draco noticed that the fire was going out. 'Oh, shit. What am I gonna do now?' he wondered. "Hey, wait! Wait! Don't go out on me! Just hold on. I'll get more wood!"**

**But before he could try, another monster jumped down from the balcony above. 'What is it with this world?' Draco was confused. Monsters didn't attack for no reason, at least not in his world. Even Dragons seldom attacked unless you were threatening them.**

**The door behind him blew, and a strange group of people walked in. Draco was almost certain that the girl in front was one of the ones he'd seen at the beginning of his dream… the perky one. But for the moment he was just glad that she was helping him.**

**So was the other half of his new personality. "You on my side? Cool!"**

**After they defeated the beast, the girl removed her goggles and Draco recognized the eyes with the swirls. 'I thought it was her,' he thought triumphantly. But before he could say anything, her comrades grabbed him, and began arguing in some strange language.**

**Draco, who was fluent in at least five languages didn't recognize it.**

**The one who had grabbed him snarled, "Fryd ec drec?" (What is this?)**

**Another glared at him. "Y fiend! Eh risyh teckieca! Oac! Ed ec cu!" (A fiend! In human disguise! Yes! It is so!)**

**A third held a knife up to his throat, and he gasped. "Fa gemm ed?" (We kill it?)**

**The girl held up a hand. Amazingly enough she spoke this strange language as well. "Fyed? Fryd ev ed ec risyh?" (Wait? What if it is human?)**

**The third guy barely glanced at her. "Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr." (They are the same in death.)**

**She shook her head. She was obviously the leader of this little group. "E vunpet ed! Fa pnehk ed fedr ic." Then she walked close, and leaned in, whispering in Draco's ear. "Cunno." Then she punched him in the gut. He was vaguely reminded of Granger slapping him, and then the world went black. (I forbid it! We bring it with us. Sorry.)**

**He awoke on a ship, in the middle of an ocean. The second guy from earlier was shoving him down, against the railings. "Ced, lybdeja!" (Sit, captive!)**

**"Hey, that hurts!" Draco protested.**

**A fourth guy spoke up. "Hu sujehk, rayn?" (No moving, hear?)**

**"Whoa... Okay." Whatever they were saying, their meaning was clear. He either behaved, or he'd get thrown overboard… or shot.**

**Then the hatch opened and the girl appeared with yet another strange guy. This one wasn't wearing the heavy uniform though. He had a pair of pants and suspenders… no shirt. And he was covered in tatoos.**

**He shouted an order to the others. "Caynlr res!" (Search him!)**

**Draco groaned. "Right. Whatever."**

**The new guy glared at him. "Tu oui hud cbayg?" (Do you not speak?)**

**Then he held out a pair of goggles like the girl was wearing.**

**"I said I don't understand!" Draco growled.**

**The second guy snarled. "Ehcumahla!" (Insolence!)**

**The girl stopped them, and moved to stand behind Draco. "Fyed!" Then she began speaking English. " He said you can stay if you make yourself useful." (Wait!)**

**"You... You understand me?" Draco had hoped that someone would be able to, but it had almost seemed unlikely.**

**One of the guys struck him, and he rubbed his head. "All right, I'll work!"**

**The girl smiled, and began to speak again. "We found some ancient ruins right beneath us. It's not active now, but there should be some power left. We're gonna go down there and activate it... and then we should be able to salvage the big prize! Okay! Let's get to work!"**

**Draco knew he would have to try if only to protect his life. "Roger!"**

**They swam underwater, and Draco realized that he didn't have to worry about holding his breath. Apparently this Tidus was used to doing it for long periods of time. He helped the girl work something that looked like a Muggle mechanical device, and they fought another monster. Then, they swam back out, and he saw something huge on the ocean floor.**

**They came back up, and he heard the strangers talking.**

**"Fa vuiht dra airship!" (We found the airship!)**

**"Dra naluntc fana nekrd." (The records were right.)**

**"Huf, ruf du tnyk ed ib?" (Now, how to drag it up?)**

**He tried to follow them through the hatch, but they stopped him.**

**"Oui, uidceta!" (You, outside!)**

**Draco was indignant. "Hey. I helped out, didn't I?"**

**After a while he sat down on deck, his earlier hunger now returning with a vengeance. "Uhh... hungry."**

**The girl came out with a plate, and kicked him, to get his attention.**

**"Whoa! Right on!" Draco attacked the food, but he wasn't used to eating so fast, or so much, and he began to choke. The girl handed him a canteen.**

**"It's 'cause you eat too fast!" she exclaimed, smiling.**

**Draco stood up, stretching. Then he peered intently at the girl.**

**"Hey!" she said, backing up a bit.**

**"Hello there," Draco said, hoping that her earlier comments hadn't been the extent of her knowledge of his language. "What is your name?"**

**"Rikku."**

**He grinned, and grabbed both of her hands, shaking them giddily. "Whoa! You really do understand!"**

**Then he laughed. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"**

**"I didn't get a chance to!" she stated. "Everyone thought oui were a fiend."**

**"Uh... "we"?"**

**"Oh, "oui" means "you." She replied, and Draco stared at her.**

**'If you say so,' he thought. Then he asked, "Who are you guys, anyway?"**

**Rikku stared at him this time. "We're Al Bhed. Can't you tell?" Then she got a scared look on her face. "Wait. You're not an Al Bhed-hater, are you?"**

**"I don't even know what an Al Bhed is," Draco stated honestly.**

**"Where are you from?" she asked, taking in his appearance. Draco had already examined Tidus' looks, and couldn't blame her. The boy certainly dressed strangely. Then again, everyone here did in his opinion.**

**"Zanarkand. I'm a blitzball player. Star player of the Zanarkand Abes!" 'Okay, more information that I didn't know,' Draco thought, as Tidus introduced himself.**

**Rikku was still watching him strangely. "Did you hit your head or something?"**

**"Um, you guys hit me."**

**"Oh, right..." she seemed embarrassed. "Do you remember anything before that?"**

**Then the outer voice, which Draco was beginning to get used to began again. "So I told her everything there was to tell about Zanarkand... About life there, blitzball, and Sin's attack... and about how Auron and I were engulfed in this light. I just said things as they came to mind. But then I started to wonder."**

**After the conversation was done, Draco turned to look at Rikku. She really was beginning to remind him of Weasley's sister, and it was strange, but she actually seemed nice. But that wasn't what was bothering him. "Did I say something funny?"**

**"You were near Sin." She said it like id didn't need explaining.**

**"Mmm-hmm." No comment, maybe she'd elaborate.**

**And she did. "Don't worry, you'll be better in no time. They say your head gets funny when Sin is near. Maybe you just had some kind of dream?"**

**This wasn't sounding too good. "You mean I'm sick?" Draco blanched. 'Not good. Maybe I'll never wake up!"**

**"Because of Sin's toxin, yeah."**

**"You sure?" he asked.**

**"Yeah, there is no Zanarkand anymore. Sin destroyed it a thousand years ago," she said. Then she giggled. "So... no one plays blitzball there."**

**Draco was aghast. He'd been there, fought there. "Huh? What you do mean a thousand years ago? But I saw Sin attack Zanarkand! You're saying that happened a thousand years ago? No way!"**

**Then she spoke again. "You said... You play blitzball?"**

**"Uh-huh."**

**"You know, you should go to Luca." She seemed to find the whole idea funny somehow. "Someone might know who you are, or you might find someone you recognize."**

**"Luca?" Another strange place, in Draco's mind.**

**"Okay, leave it to me! I'll get you to Luca, promise!" Rikku saw his apprehensive expression, and smirked. "You'd rather stay here? Okay, I'll go tell the others. Wait here." Then she turned back to him. "Oh, and one thing. Don't tell anyone you're from Zanarkand, okay? Yevon says it's a holy place. You might upset someone."**

**"My Zanarkand, some kind of holy place? Yeah right, I thought. Since when? Yevon? Sin? Luca? I thought Sin just took me to a far away place, that I could go back in a day or two. But a thousand years into the future? No way!" Draco was beginning to see why the boy was considered a crier. He whined way too much.**

**He kicked at the cargo on deck, but stopped as a huge vibration shook the ship.**

**Two of the guys ran out of the hold, and began yelling.**

**"Sin!"**

**"Sin ec lusa!" (Sin is come!)**

**"Ihtan ic! Ihtan ic!" (Under us! Under us!)**

**Draco was stunned. Sin, again. It seemed that he couldn't get a break. Just when he'd made a… friend, everything started to fall apart again. That was his last thought as he fell overboard, and got swept under.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in his world. I also don't own the rights to Final Fantasy, although I do own a copy of the game.**

**A/N: This was just a random idea that I had, and it's taken over. I don't even know why. Dumbledore casts a spell, which puts the witches and wizards into a Muggle game, but will they be able to return? And who are they playing? But obviously, Draco is Tidus and Harry will be Yuna. The similarities are too close.**

**There will be three stories, and each one will have the characters in a different universe. And if you can't tell this story is Draco/Harry. But they probably won't actually get together until the third story.**

**Dreaming**

**By Whyteroze28**

**Chapter 3**

**Draco came to in the water. He was really beginning to hate this dream… or whatever it was. And then he remembered what had happened this time. "Rikku!"**

**Then he got hit in the head by…**

**"Blitzball!" He groaned at the joyous tone of voice. 'Honestly… then again… what if it had been a Bludger or the Golden Snitch? I'd probably be just as happy."**

**He turned and realized that he was near a beach. The redhead from earlier was standing there, with a group of people in the same uniform. 'must be their team colors,' he thought.'**

**"Hey! You okay?" the redhead yelled. He had a strange accent.**

**"Heeey!" Maybe these people wouldn't disappear after he got to know them. Maybe they could even help him get to this Luca place.**

**The move that he'd done before Sin had destroyed the city… which he now knew was named Zanarkand… came to him, and he sent the ball sailing over their heads. He almost laughed as he saw the expression on the guy's face.**

**'Take that, Weasley,' he thought gleefully. Even if it really wasn't him, the name stuck in his head. He knew that he'd always think of this guy as Weasley.**

**"Whoa-ho!"**

**Draco swam ashore, and walked over to the team. "Yo! Hiya!"**

**"You wanna try that move one more time?" the guy asked, and Draco smiled as he complied.**

**"Finally, things were starting to look up." That damn voice again. 'I already knew that,' Draco thought. 'State the obvious, why don't you.'**

**"You're no amateur," the guy stated. "Who you play for?"**

**"The Zanarkand Abes!" As he saw the expressions, Draco was glad he really wasn't in a separate body, because he had an extreme urge to hit this guy. He was obviously as clueless as Potter.**

**The rest of the team made little noises, which let Draco know that they obviously thought Tidus was crazy.**

**The redhead stared. "What team you say again?"**

**"Uh, I meant... Forget that. I got too, uh... close to Sin and my head's all foggy-like," Draco said, trying to get control of the situation again. "So I don't know where this place is. Or even where I came from."**

**The guy looked reverent now. "Sin's toxin got to you. But, you're still alive. Praise be to Yevon!" Then he did some kind of bow, and Draco vaguely remembered the group of kids from Zanarkand doing the same thing. Then he looked at his teammates and grinned. "All right, back to practice!" As they walked away, he turned back. "I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda."**

**Draco felt strange, for some reason. Then he remembered that he'd only had a few bites of food aboard the Al Bhed ship.**

**"What? You hungry?" Wakka asked, then headed off towards a path leading away from the beach. "Okay! Back to the village. I'll get you somethin'!"**

**"I felt like I could trust this Wakka, so I just had to ask." Draco heard the words as he followed Wakka. He knew what was coming, and he wished he could just skip the whole conversation. I t really wasn't going to help anybody.**

**"It's true Zanarkand was destroyed, right? A thousand years ago? So it's just a big pile of rubble now, isn't it?"**

**Wakka sighed. "Long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities in Spira. Big cities with machina-machines-to run 'em. People played all day and let the machina do the work. And then, well, take a look." As Draco looked around at the ruins covering the island, Wakka continued. "Sin came, and destroyed the machina cities. And Zanarkand along with 'em. Yeah, that was about a thousand years ago, just like you said. If you asked me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand. What gets me, though... is we gotta suffer, 'cause of what some goofballs did way back when! 'Course, we must always repent for our sins! That's important! It's just that, it's hard to keep at it sometimes, you know?"**

**And the voice just kept talking. "It was just as Rikku said. Wakka and Rikku couldn't both be lying. Why would they?"**

**Wakka laughed, and put his arm around Draco's shoulder. "But you from the Zanarkand Abes-that was a good one! Hey, I'm not saying the team never existed, ya? But you gotta figure a team livin' in luxury like that'd be pretty soft, eh?"**

**"I appreciated the fact that Wakka was trying to cheer me up. But at that time, all I could think about was... everything that happened to me - all this - started with Sin. Maybe if I could find Sin one more time, I could go home! For now, I'd just live life until that time came. No more worrying about where, or when, I was. Sure it was hard not to think of home. But I started to feel better already. A little better... maybe." Draco shook his head. The guy was fooling himself. He could feel the truth… this guy would probably never get home. 'Wait, does that mean I won't either?' he wondered, running to catch up with Wakka.**

**The path split in two, and he heard Wakka calling from off to the side. "Hey! It's this way!"**

**"Huh?" He walked over, and saw Wakka on the edge of a small cliff, overlooking… more water. 'Is this some kind of punishment?' Draco asked himself as he was pushed in.**

**Then Wakka jumped in behind him.**

**"What's the big idea?" Draco asked, vowing that he was never going to take a bath again… showers, yes, but not baths.**

**Wakka led him towards a cave, but before they entered, he grabbed Draco around the neck.**

**"Lemme go!" Draco gasped.**

**Wakka grinned. "Got a favor to ask ya."**

**"You want me on your team, right?" It had to be the only reason, especially after that shot from earlier. As Wakka let go of him, he paddled away fast**

**"A major blitz tournament's coming up. All the teams in Spira'll be there! It's so huge, I'm sure someone there will recognize you!" Draco realized he had to be talking about the same tournament Rikku had mentioned. "Then you can go back to your old team, right? It'll be fun! What do you say, huh? Come on, come on!"**

**Maybe he could find her there. She was his first real friend in this world after all. "Sure thing."**

**"Dude! Our team is gonna rock, eh?" Draco sighed again. He recognized those words. Muggleborn children at Hogwarts spoke like that lately. It was some kind of fad.**

**"I thought then that blitzball and Sin were the only two things that Spira and Zanarkand had in common. I wasn't too far off, either." 'Well, of course. It's been a thousand years, a lot has obviously changed.'**

**They left the cave, and headed up another path. They walked until they came to a statue overlooking a small town. Wakka looked down at it, and smiled, sadly.**

**"This is where I was born. I started blitz when I was five. I joined the Aurochs at thirteen... ten years ago," he said, and Draco shuddered slightly at the amount of dedication this young man had. That meant he was only twenty-three… but he looked older, hardened somehow. "Ten years... and we never won a game. Well, after last year's tournament, I quit. Time seemed right."**

**They began walking down the hill towards town, and Wakka continued. "So, after quitting, I got this new job, ya? But every time my mind wandered, I thought about the game."**

**"Ten years without a single win'll do that," Draco replied. He knew he thought about Quidditch constantly… losing to Potter all the time.**

**"My first match last year was my big chance. But something else was on my mind. I couldn't focus."**

**Draco stared. "Nice excuse."**

**"Hey, hey!"**

**But Draco knew what was on his mind. "So you want to win the next tournament-go out with a bang." Wakka nodded. "So, what's our goal?"**

**"I don't care what we do. Long as we play our best." Draco once again thought of Weasley. They both seemed to be so noble when it came to sports… no wonder they couldn't win without Potter. He conveniently blocked out the game in 5th year where they _had_ won. "If we give it our all, I can walk away happy."**

**"No, no, no, no, no. If I say, 'What's our goal?' you say, 'Victory!'," What else was there? "When you play in a blitzball tournament, you play to win!"**

**"Victory? You serious?" 'No,' Draco thought, sarcastically, 'I'm Draco, but that's beside the point. Of course I'm serious.'**

**They were almost at the bottom of the hill when they saw two men walking towards them. One was also red-headed, and the other had dark hair, and looked young.**

**"Ah, the one from the sea!" the older one said.**

**The younger one smiled. "Be on guard. There're fiends on the road today!"**

**"After surviving your run-in with Sin, 'twould be a shame if something happened now," The first stated, before turning and heading back to the village.**

**"Who were they?" Draco asked.**

**"Luzzu and Gatta - Crusaders."**

**"Crews of what?" 'Simpleton.' Draco remembered his father mentioning the Crusaders of King Richard. His great-grandfather had been on the run from them.**

**"What, you forgot that, too? Hey, sorry. Don't worry about it. I'll help you out," Wakka replied, and Draco just sighed in relief.**

**"Cool. In return, come tournament time, I'll make sure we take the cup!" Now he was getting over-confident. What was it going to take to get this guy to face reality?**

**Wakka just grinned again, as they headed for the village once more. "Cool. About the Crusaders, you can ask them yourself. They've got a lodge in the village."**

**Draco wondered if anyone in the village would know a way to send him home.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in his world. I also don't own the rights to Final Fantasy, although I do own a copy of the game.**

**A/N: This was just a random idea that I had, and it's taken over. I don't even know why. Dumbledore casts a spell, which puts the witches and wizards into a Muggle game, but will they be able to return? And who are they playing? But obviously, Draco is Tidus and Harry will be Yuna. The similarities are too close.**

**There will be three stories, and each one will have the characters in a different universe. And if you can't tell this story is Draco/Harry. But they probably won't actually get together until the third story.**

**Dreaming**

**By Whyteroze28**

**Chapter 4**

**Draco and Wakka entered the village, and upon seeing it for the first time, Draco couldn't help but stare.**

**"Besaid Village," Wakka proclaimed, proudly.**

**Draco felt his stomach rumbling again. 'Gods, where is a house-elf when you need one?' he thought, but just asked, "They got any food there?"**

**Wakka shrugged the question aside. "We'll get you something over there later. Take a look around first." Draco's glare did nothing to affect him. Obviously he'd never had to go without food for days at a time. "Let's see... The Crusaders Lodge is over yonder. Luzzu and Gatta are usually there. Oh, right. Over here!"**

**"Huh? What's up?" Draco asked, as Wakka pulled him off to the side, behind one of the huts. 'Please don't tell me that he's gay,' Draco's mind babbled. 'He looks way too much like Weasley for that.'**

**"You do remember the prayer, right?" Wakka asked.**

**"I don't know any prayers," Draco responded, wondering if all of his 'Oh, Gods,' counted. Then the inner voice spoke up again. "Of course I'd never prayed before in my life. Not that he would know that..." 'Could someone please shut him up,' Draco groaned silently, watching as Wakka's face went pale.**

**"You... must have forgot or something. Here, I'll show you," he said, doing the same thing he'd done on the beach. "Go ahead, you try."**

**It was easy enough to do, considering he'd seen it three times already. But it didn't seem like much of a prayer to him.**

**"Hey, not bad. Okay, now go present yourself to the temple summoner."**

**"Any blitzball player would know that prayer. It was the blitzball sign for victory," the voice said. Draco once again filed that under useless trivia and headed for the Crusader's Lodge.**

**The two guys from earlier, Luzzu and Gatta were there. Luzzu was the older one, and Gatta the younger.**

**"Hey, you! You were attacked by Sin... right? Recently was it?" Gatta asked, all eagerness. 'Let that one loose in a real battle,' Draco thought, 'and he'll be dead within three minutes.'**

**"I think so." 'Honestly, of course it was recent.'**

**"So, Sin can't be far, right? You're not hiding anything, are you?" With all the questions, Draco was beginning to think that the boy was a Gryffindor as well. 'Maybe he's got a camera hidden around here somewhere?'**

**"Why would I?"**

**"If Sin's nearby, it'll attack the island for sure. But it hasn't. I wonder why?" Luzzu seemed more thoughtful, at least.**

**"I'm sorry. I really don't know anything. To tell you the truth, I don't even know what the Crusaders are," Draco said, sincerely. He didn't know what they were here.**

**"You're kidding, right?" Gatta asked. Again with the questions.**

**Luzzu reprimanded him. "Sin! The toxin! Gatta, tell him who we are!"**

**"Yes, sir!" The boy snapped to attention. "The Crusaders are sworn to battle Sin! We have chapters throughout Spira, accepting all who wish to join our struggle! The hero Mi'ihen formed the Crusaders eight hundred years ago as the Crimson Blades. Later, our ranks grew and we called ourselves the Crusaders. We've been fighting Sin ever since!"**

**Draco was stunned. "What, you've been fighting eight hundred years and you still haven't beat it?"**

**"Well, we've steered Sin away from towns many times! And that's all we can do." Luzzu said, defensively. "Nobody's ever been able to defeat it. Our mission as Crusaders is to protect the temples, towns, villages, and people of Spira."**

**"So then whose job is it to defeat Sin?" 'Obviously a stupid question,' Draco realized as the other two exchanged glances.**

**Gatta spoke first. "Is Sin's toxin really this bad, sir?"**

**"It does seem rather bad..." Luzzu replied. "We could just tell you, but I think it's better for you to try and remember. Go pray at the temple. Perhaps Yevon will help you regain your memory."**

**Draco made his way to the temple, and as he entered, he saw four statues flanking a central stairway. It reminded him of Hogwarts, with its four founders.**

**Annoying voice. "It was then, standing in that place. I began to realize how different this world was from my own."**

**He walked over to one of the statues. A man, with some funky looking robes, and a really tall hat.**

**A priest spoke up from behind him. "Ten years have passed since Lord Braska became high summoner. And finally we receive a statue for our temple."**

**"What's a high summoner?" Draco asked, and noticed everyone staring. "I... I got too close to Sin's, uh, toxin." Then the voice spoke again. Draco thought it was funny that he was the only one who could hear it. "It was funny hearing myself make the same excuse over and over. Funny, and a little sad."**

**Luckily the priest decided to take his words at face value. "The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of Yevon. Only a chosen few become summoners, who call forth entities of great power: the aeons. The aeons hear our prayers and come down to us. They are the blessing of Yevon."**

**"So what he meant... was that we should respect some kinda great men or something like that... I figured." 'Gods' this guy is really hopeless,' Draco thought, suppressing a laugh. 'Even I got that. They're more like wizards than anything else here, it seems.'**

**Draco finally mad it back to Wakka's house, but…**

**"Sorry, man. No time for lunch yet," the redhead said, cheerily. Draco could have killed him in his sleep, just as cheerily. "Take a nap! You look bushed."**

**"Thanks!" Well, he was a bit tired.**

**While he was trying to sleep, the priest arrived, and spoke to Wakka.**

**"You could at least go see how they are doing."**

**"We can't interfere. It's a rule," Wakka responded, sounding a bit desperate.**

**The priest's voice sounded a bit frustrated. "But, it's been nearly..."**

**As they left, the voices blended into Draco's/Tidus' dream.**

**"But, it's been nearly... It's been nearly a day already," a man's voice stated.**

**"Perhaps you could go look for us," a woman responded, and Tidus' mind recognized her as his mother.**

**"People are searching for him now."**

**His mother smiled. "Thank you."**

**The boy Draco had recognized as a young Tidus had appeared, and was ranting… much like Draco himself had done as a child. "Who cares whether he comes back or not?"**

**"But he might die!" his mother was aghast.**

**"Fine, let him!"**

**She couldn't believe it. "Do you... Do you hate him so?"**

**The boy nodded. No question about it.**

**"If he dies," she stated, "you'll never be able to tell him how much you hate him."**

**Draco woke up, shaking his head. It could almost be a mirror of his own childhood, except for the fact that Lucius had never disappeared.**

**He found himself calling out. "Wakka?"**

**He ran up to the temple and found Wakka and the priest in heavy conversation. "Is something wrong?"**

**Wakka was grim. "The summoner hasn't returned from the trial."**

**Draco didn't understand.**

**"Well, apprentice summoner, really..." Wakka stated. But, seeing as how Draco was still confused, he went on. "There's a room in there called the Cloister of Trials. Beyond is where the apprentice summoner prays. If the prayer is heard, the apprentice becomes a fully-fledged summoner, remember?"**

**"So someone is in there somewhere and they haven't come back out. Right, I got it." It sounded like some stunt Potter would pull.**

**"A day's already gone by," Wakka said, quietly.**

**"Is it particularly dangerous in there?" Draco asked. He already knew it would be up to him to try to rescue them… if needed.**

**"Sometimes, yes." What kind of an answer was that?**

**Draco was getting more upset. "Why don't you go in and help?"**

**"There's already guardians in there. Besides, it's forbidden." Like that would stop him. He'd been doing things that were forbidden all his life. Like trying to become friends with Harry Potter. So, he ran up the stairs, heading for the entrance to the trials. " Hey, but what if somethin' happens? What if the summoner dies!?"**

**The priest called after him. "The precepts must be obeyed!"**

**"Like I care!" Draco yelled as he entered the room beyond. Then he stopped as the voice took over. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."**

**He followed the writing on the walls, which he could read, and worked out the puzzles to the trial. But, before he could go through the last one, Wakka caught up with him.**

**"Hey! What's gotten into you?" he asked, and then smiled as he saw Draco's face. "Hey, it's okay. Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here. It's a tradition. Very important."**

**"So what about you?" Draco asked.**

**Wakka grinned again. "Me? I'm a guardian."**

**"A guardian?" 'Like Weasley and Granger guard Potter?'**

**They stood on a design, and the floor moved, carrying them down. "Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. Guardians protect them. The guardians in there now... One of them's got a short fuse, and who knows what the other's thinking. Well, now that we've come this far... might as well go all the way!"**

**They headed for the room where the other two guardians waited.**

**The woman in black from the beginning of his dream was there, and Draco remembered Wakka trying to peek down her blouse. But then he noticed that the beast was there too.**

**The woman was very pissed off. "What are you doing here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?" she asked.**

**"No, it's uh... it's just..." He turned to look at Draco. "See, I told you she gets mad easy."**

**Draco was still staring at the beast, which was staring back at him. Then he remembered why he had come here in the first place. "Is the summoner all right?"**

**The woman stared at him. "Who are you?"**

**Then suddenly, another door opened at the top of a set of stairs. The young brunette whose shoulder he had touched was coming out of it. But, as she started to walk down the stairs, she seemed to give out. She began to fall, and though Draco started to run to her, the beast caught her instead.**

**She stood up, and the expression on her face was pure happiness.**

**"I've done it," she stated, her voice quiet, but happy. "I have become a summoner!"**

**Draco was at the top of the stairs watching everyone leave the temple. And the voice spoke again. "Man was I surprised. And here I was thinking summoners were all old geezers."**

**Once outside, he heard Wakka in the center of the village calling. "Hey, over here!"**

**Wakka grabbed him again, and dragged him backwards toward the town square.**

**"What? Ow!"**

**"Wait till you see this!" Wakka stated, releasing him.**

**Draco rubbed his neck. "I can't see anything!"**

**Wakka looked at the brunette, who was standing in the center of the village. "Ready!"**

**"Okay!" she replied, holding out a staff. A symbol began to glow on the ground, and four beams of light shot heavenward from it. A huge bird-like creature swooped down, and she soothed it. It was the most beautiful thing Draco had ever seen.**

**Tidus, too, apparently. "I had never seen anything like it in my life. Sure, it was a little scary, but still... I could feel a strange kind of gentleness coming from it." He was still speaking as it flew away. "I remember... That night, we talked for the first time. I didn't know it then, but after that night, everything changed. For everyone... For me..."**

**That night, the whole village celebrated the creation of the summoner.**

**Wakka led Draco over to where the team was standing beside the campfire. "Let me introduce you to the team." After he did so, he slung an arm around Draco's shoulder, and turned his attention to his teammates. "This guy wants into the tournament so bad, I let him on the team. His memory's a little fuzzy, so don't mind him if he says anything odd! Come on, say hi."**

**He gave Draco a slight push.**

**"Uh... Hi, guys," Draco said, feeling nervous. These guys were too friendly for Slytherin. They would never have been his type of people in his own world.**

**They all responded heartily, and Draco smiled. "So, what's our goal?"**

**"To do our best!" they all shouted.**

**But Wakka shook his head, "Nope, we got a new goal now! Our new goal... is victory! To win every match, defeat every opposing team! To bring the Crystal Cup back to our island! That's all we need to do to win! Easy, ya?"**

**The idea was definitely appealing. The Aurochs began chanting. "Victory... Victory! Victory! Victory! Yeah!" And while they were distracted, Draco made his way over to the hut where the summoner was sitting.**

**However, his display earlier had caused some ruffled feathers. One old man called him a heathen, almost making him laugh. Then an old woman shouted at him to stay away from the summoner. But, what really got to him was a small girl running over, as if to protect the woman, and snarling at Draco, "You're a bad man!"**

**But the summoner stood up, acknowledging Draco, which made them all become silent, except for the man's final warning. "Lady Yuna! Be careful!"**

**"But it was really my fault to begin with," she replied, before turning to smile at Draco. "I'm Yuna. Thank you so much for your help earlier."**

**'Time for Mr. Inarticulate,' Draco thought, as the words came tumbling out of his mouth. "I'm sorry about that. Wasn't that… Wasn't I not supposed to... Guess I... kind of overreacted." 'And I thought Potter sounded stupid when he's embarrassed. It's a good thing he can't see me now.'**

**"Oh, no," the girl said, smiling. "I was... overconfident."**

**"Um, I saw that aeon thing. That's amazing!" Draco was seething inside. By the way he was stammering, he obviously liked her… but he wasn't interested in girls. So what was it about this one?**

**"Really? Do you think I can become high summoner?" she asked, and Draco was reminded of asking his father if he had what it took to become a Death Eater. He knew that he'd had the same sickeningly hopeful tone.**

**But, before he could answer, the little girl had run over. "Lady Yuna, come play with me some more!"**

**After Yuna had nodded, and the girl had run off, she turned to look at Draco again. "So, tomorrow, then."**

**"Tomorrow?" Draco had been confused. 'Tomorrow what?'**

**"We're going on the same boat, aren't we?" Yuna stated, smiling a little.**

**"Oh, really?" He wondered why she was leaving. Did it have anything to do with what the priest had said about summoners being sworn to protect the people?**

**She just looked at him, as though she was contemplating a riddle. "We can talk more. You can tell me all about Zanarkand!" And then she walked back over and sat down. Draco wasn't sure he wanted to continue this conversation. It made him feel weird.**

**Wakka walked over to stand beside him. "She's cute, ya?" he asked.**

**"Yeah!" Well, it was the truth.**

**"Don't get no ideas," the redhead admonished.**

**"No promises there, big guy," Draco replied, and felt like biting his own tongue. What was wrong with him? But then he had an idea, and looked at Wakka, grinning. "Hey, but what if she, like, comes on to me?"**

**"That's not going to happen." The statement was so matter of fact that Draco was put off by it. But then Wakka smiled. "If you get tired, let me know. I had a bed made for you."**

**Draco realized that he was tired again, and followed Wakka. "Hm? Ready for bed?"**

**"Yeah," he replied.**

**"Good. Sleep tight."**

**That night, as he slept in the Crusader's Lodge, he had another dream. In it, he was at the docks with Yuna, and he heard himself speaking.**

**"Where's that boat?"**

**"Everyone will find us if it doesn't come soon," she replied. 'Find us?' Draco wondered. 'Doing what?'**

**"You really sure this is okay?" he asked, wondering again what was going on. They were just standing there.**

**And then she looked at him with those mismatched eyes. One was blue, but the other was a brilliant emerald green. And she asked the impossible question. "Would you take me to Zanarkand?"**

**"Hey! You'd said you'd go with me!" Draco whirled around to see Rikku charging down the docks. He knew he hadn't but that seemed beside the point.**

**"Oh, hey... I, uh..." 'Stammering again?'**

**"I thought Wakka told you not to get any ideas?" Rikku said, looking over at Yuna.**

**Yuna had a thoughtful expression on her face. "He did?"**

**"Yeah, so you're coming with me!" Rikku replied, grinning at him.**

**"Hey! Stop dreaming!" A voice spoke up behind him, and Draco knew it was Tidus' father. He turned to see the man glaring at him, and again, Draco was reminded of Lucius. "You with a woman? You can't even catch a ball! Oh, what's the matter? Gonna cry again? Cry, cry. That's the only thing you're good for!"**

**Suddenly, he was a child again, standing before the man. The words burst out of his throat, but in a whisper. "I hate you."**

**"Huh? What'd you say?" Jecht asked.**

**"You have to speak loudly," Yuna stated, now on Jecht's right side.**

**"I hate you!" Draco repeated louder.**

**"Eh?" 'Damn, is this guy hard of hearing, or is he just toying with me?' Draco wondered.**

**Rikku, on Jecht's left now, began bouncing on the balls of her feet. "That's the spirit!" she exclaimed.**

**And Yuna added, "You can do it!"**

**Draco woke up as he yelled out the words yet again, so they broke the silence in the lodge like the crack of someone apparating. "I hate you!"**

**But before he could lie back down, he heard someone talking outside, and got up to take a look.**

**Wakka and the female guardian, whose name was Lulu, were talking outside the lodge. She appeared very angry, and Draco knew it had something to do with him.**

**"He's dead, okay? Dead!" she stated as he peeked through the opening. "He does look a lot like Chappu. I was surprised, too, the first time I saw him. But no matter what he looks like, he isn't Chappu. You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place!"**

**"Yeah, but... he needed our help!" Wakka replied hotly.**

**She glared at him "Excuses again?" she asked, and Wakka hung his head.**

**"Yeah, but..."**

**"That's it. No more. Enough, Wakka!" She whirled away, like Snape leaving a room, and left.**

**Wakka caught sight of Draco watching, and entered the lodge.**

**Draco knew he'd been caught, so he decided to comment. "Scary! So, who's Chappu?"**

**"My little brother Chappu. He looked like you," Wakka replied, his voice heavy with emotion.**

**"He's dead?"**

**Wakka looked at him, before turning away. "He was with the Crusaders when they fought Sin last year. He didn't make it. I first heard on the day of the tournament."**

**Draco remembered their conversation earlier when Wakka had mentioned having other things on his mind. "Oh, so that's why," he said, unsure of how he should feel.**

**"I became a guardian to fight Sin, ya?" Wakka's reply was like something he'd heard Longbottom say once. He wanted to learn powerful magic so he could get revenge on Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**"Revenge, then?" Draco asked, feeling almost sorry for the man. It wasn't exactly a noble reason.**

**"That was the idea," Wakka said, then stopped. "I'm more worried about a stupid game now than avenging my brother. Well, after the next tournament, I'll be a guardian full-time. I know it kinda looks like I'm using you, but I'm not."**

**Draco understood. It was his way of dealing with how things had turned out. "Don't worry. I mean, I owe you a lot. You really helped me out, you know? What I mean is... thanks, Wakka." 'And Malfoys don't take debts lightly.'**

**Wakka blushed, and Draco was yet again reminded of Weasley. "Stop, you're embarrassing me!"**

**But he left the lodge, leaving Draco alone to try to sleep. But the blonde wasn't sure he could. This world was having a profound effect on him, and he wasn't sure he would leave the same person he'd been when he arrived. If he left at all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in his world. I also don't own the rights to Final Fantasy, although I do own a copy of the game.**

**A/N: This was just a random idea that I had, and it's taken over. I don't even know why. Dumbledore casts a spell, which puts the witches and wizards into a Muggle game, but will they be able to return? And who are they playing? But obviously, Draco is Tidus and Harry will be Yuna. The similarities are too close.**

**There will be three stories, and each one will have the characters in a different universe. And if you can't tell this story is Draco/Harry. But they probably won't actually get together until the third story.**

**Dreaming**

**By Whyteroze28**

**Chapter 5**

**The next morning, Draco almost jumped out of bed. He knew they would be leaving, and was excited about the boat ride. Contrary to popular belief, he had hardly been out of the country in his whole life, and his father avoided Muggle transportation like it was contaminated. So he walked outside to join Wakka and Lulu who were already up and waiting.**

**"Hey! Sleepyhead!" Wakka shouted, waving him over. "Something I want to give you."**

**Wakka handed him a sword. To Draco it didn't look much different than the one Auron had given him, but it felt different. Like there was a magic spell on it. "Whoa! You're giving this... to me?"**

**"Yeah, use it well!" Wakka seemed embarrassed.**

**Lulu stared at Wakka, and when she finally spoke her words sounded flat. "That's the sword you gave Chappu."**

**"Well, he never used it," Wakka replied, hurt. Then he changed the subject. "Where's Yuna?"**

**"We're taking the same boat as Yuna, right?" Draco asked, still trying to understand why the girl affected him so much. "Why do we gotta wait here?"**

**"Yuna came to this village ten years ago, when the last Calm started," Wakka said, as if that explained things.**

**But of course, Draco didn't follow. "The Calm?"**

**Wakka wouldn't explain, but instead changed the subject again. "Since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu. But she had the talent... She became an apprentice. Now, today, she leaves as a summoner."**

**"This is our journey... We should leave together," Lulu said, and Draco really began to feel like an outsider. There was so much that he didn't know.**

**Then he saw Yuna walking out of the temple carrying a large case, and he stared. There was definitely something about this girl.**

**Lulu, who was beginning to remind him of Granger, with her 'I-know-more-than-you' attitude, called out to her. "You really don't need all that luggage."**

**"They're not really my things," Yuna replied, shyly. "They're gifts for the temples we're to visit."**

**"This isn't a vacation, Yuna." Wakka's tone held something unknown. Almost… sadness?**

**"I guess... I guess you're right," Yuna said, and her voice was definitely sad. Then she walked toward them, leaving the case sitting on the steps of the temple.**

**Wakka began moving toward the village's entrance. "Okay! Off we go!" he exclaimed, sounding as though he was faking cheerfulness. Draco wondered why.**

**They trooped up the hill, with Wakka explaining how each of them had a different way to beat the 'fiends'. He explained that he took care of the fliers, Lulu was their mage… something like a witch, but with a smaller cache of spells, and Yuna handled most of the bigger ones. Then he'd said that Draco was better for the canine types, the fast ones.**

**When they arrived at the top of the hill where he and Wakka had looked down on the village, Yuna stopped, and looked down. Lulu walked over to her. "Take your time."**

**But Draco was impatient to get going. "Let's get going, man!'**

**"We're gonna wait," Wakka replied, matter-of-factly. Then as Yuna walked away from the edge, he looked at her. "Are you ready?"**

**Yuna nodded, and he moved to the statue Draco had noticed the day before. He knelt down, and began to pray.**

**"What's going on?" Draco asked him, wanting to learn everything he could about this world, and its strange rites.**

**Wakka spoke without looking up. "It's an ancient custom. People leaving the island pray here for a safe trip. Chappu didn't pray that day. Said he'd miss his boat."**

**Upon hearing that, Draco felt that he should pray too, so as not to offend his new benefactor.**

**Then they stood, Wakka smiling. "That should do it!" he stated, and they moved on.**

**But they hadn't gone more than a few yards before the beast jumped down in front of Draco, goading him into a fight. Draco held his own not wanting to hurt the creature, which he knew was another of Yuna's guardians.**

**But finally, Wakka's voice cut through. "That's enough!"**

**The creature turned and stalked off towards the beach**

**"What's with that guy?" Draco asked, staring after him. This guy was going to be harder to befriend.**

**Lulu replied. "Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso tribe. He's learned the fiends' way of fighting."**

**"That's not what I meant!" Draco groaned. 'I meant why's he got such a chip on his shoulder?'**

**"He's another of Yuna's guardians," Wakka added.**

**Yuna had a mischievous expression on her face, as though they had all begun to see how much he knew. "Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway."**

**"Hmph." Wakka grunted, and began to walk away as well.**

**"But he has protected me since I was a child," Yuna stated, and Draco knew that the girl trusted the… Ronso… with her life.**

**When they finally boarded the boat, Draco was amazed by the reaction of the villagers who had turned out to see them off. Most of them were crying, hard.**

**"Goodbye," Yuna called, as the ship left the harbor.**

**Draco was amazed. He immediately began letting off steam, running around the deck, but then he caught sight of a passenger with what looked like Omnioculars. Draco grabbed them, and scanned the decks. He saw Wakka lounging against a post, and Lulu, with a disapproving look on her face. Then he saw Yuna, accompanied by Kimahri. He watched as she walked by, and gave him a shy smile and a wave. He gave the binocular-things back, and looked up to find Yuna surrounded by a group of people.**

**"Word is that summoner's got noble blood!" a man in the crowd commented.**

**Another stated, "I heard she's Lord Braska's daughter!"**

**"Ya don't say?" the first guy said, looking at her again.**

**"Lord Braska's... daughter?" Draco had no idea what they were saying, so he headed over to talk to Wakka. "So, is Yuna's father famous or something?"**

**Wakka stared at him. It was becoming clear that the guy was starting to believe he was from another world. "She's the daughter of High Summoner Braska! You saw his statue at the temple. Lord Braska defeated Sin ten years ago. Yuna's the heir to a great legacy!"**

**"It's tough when your father's famous," Draco said. 'Or infamous,' he thought, remembering the looks he got just for being Lucius Malfoy's son.**

**"Heh?" Wakka seemed unsure of how to respond.**

**Lulu smirked. "Wakka's... a bit lacking in the imagination department."**

**"Ha, ha. Thanks, Lulu. I'll keep that in mind," Draco said, although he wondered if she'd been serious. The comment had actually sounded a bit sad.**

**He made his way to Yuna, who was standing on the bow of the ship. They stood there for a moment, as the breeze washed over them.**

**"The wind... it's nice," Yuna said, and then they both laughed at the fact that they were talking about the weather… always the safest of conversation starters. Then she turned to look at him. "You're a blitzball player, aren't you? From Zanarkand, right?" she asked.**

**Draco was startled. "You hear that from Wakka?" he asked, and she nodded. Then he looked back out at the ocean, his expression glum. "Wakka doesn't believe me at all."**

**"But I believe you!" she exclaimed, and Draco was surprised to find that she sounded as though she meant it. "I've heard, in Zanarkand... there is a great stadium, all lit up even at night!" she continued.**

**"Huh?" She really sounded like she knew.**

**"Great blitzball tournaments are held there," she went on, excitedly, "and the stands are always full!""**

**'What the fuck?' Draco thought, 'Has she seen the place or something?' But that was impossible, wasn't it? "How do you know that?"**

**She smiled, and replied "A man named Jecht told me. He was my father's guardian."**

**"Jecht," Draco grumbled. 'The father.' "My father... his name is Jecht!"**

**"Amazing!" She must have thought they were the same person. "You know, our meeting like this must be the blessing of Yevon!"**

**"Sounds like him," Draco said, "but it can't be him."**

**She was confused now. "Why not?"**

**"My old man, he died. Ten years ago, off the coast of Zanarkand."**

**"I'm sorry," she said.**

**"He went out to sea for training one day... and never came back," Draco added, noticing that he really didn't care. "And no one's seen him since then."**

**Yuna looked surprised, and then happy again. What was with this girl, was she under a constant Cheering Charm? "Why, that's the day that Jecht came to Spira. It's true! I first met Jecht ten years and three months ago! I remember, that was the day my father left. The date fits, doesn't it?"**

**"Yeah, but how would he get here?" Draco asked, amazed.**

**"You're here, are you not?" He didn't know how to answer that. But he was spared the task by a vibration that shook the boat. He tried to grab Yuna, but she fell, almost sliding into the water.**

**Luckily for her, Kimahri was there to save her.**

**Suddenly, Sin was there, rising from the water like the fabled Leviathan.**

**"Sin!" someone yelled, behind them.**

**As it began to move, someone began loading a harpoon, preparing to fire, and Wakka started yelling. "What do you think you're doing? Stick a harpoon in him and we'll get dragged under!"**

**"Sin is going for Kilika! We gotta distract it!" the guy yelled back. "Our families are in Kilika! Forgive us, Lady Summoner!"**

**"Wait!" Wakka moved forward, but the guy was too fast. "Oh, boy..."**

**The harpoon stuck in the fin, which was sticking out above the water, and Draco and the others moved to fight, as the creatures he'd fought in Zanarkand landed on the boat. Wakka realized that he could hit the fin, and he and Lulu blasted away at that. Eventually, it pulled loose, catching Draco with it.**

**Wakka dived down, catching up with him, and they had to fight yet again before they could get back on board the ship.**

**But the sight from the ship wasn't pretty. Sin was still headed for the town of Kilika, and Draco could do nothing but watch as it was almost completely demolished.**

**Then the voice was back. "When Sin attacked Zanarkand that day, I woke up in Spira. I kept hoping it would work in reverse, too."**

**Yuna was staring at the destruction, and Draco heard the determination in her voice as she spoke. "I will defeat Sin... I must defeat Sin." Draco smiled to himself. 'The girl's got a Potter complex.' He could just hear Potter saying he would defeat Voldemort, with the same kind of tone.**

**Annoying voice. "I was just fooling myself. Maybe it was that day... on the sea, under the burning sun. I started to give up hope. I was in a foreign world. I wasn't going home. This was my new reality, and I was stuck in it for good." Draco smirked to himself. 'Well, at least he's finally gotten that through his thick skull.'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in his world. I also don't own the rights to Final Fantasy, although I do own a copy of the game.**

**A/N: This was just a random idea that I had, and it's taken over. I don't even know why. Dumbledore casts a spell, which puts the witches and wizards into a Muggle game, but will they be able to return? And who are they playing? But obviously, Draco is Tidus and Harry will be Yuna. The similarities are too close.**

**There will be three stories, and each one will have the characters in a different universe. And if you can't tell this story is Draco/Harry. But they probably won't actually get together until the third story.**

**Dreaming**

**By Whyteroze28**

**Chapter 6**

**When they arrived at Kilika, Draco and the rest disembarked, and he watched as Yuna walked over to the group of villagers standing on the docks.**

**"Greetings! I am the summoner Yuna," she said, bowing to them, in what he was beginning to call the Spira Salute. "I have come from the temple in Besaid."**

**A woman grabbed her hand, in awe. "M'lady Summoner!"**

**"If there is no other summoner here," Yuna continued, "please allow me to perform the sending." Draco had no idea what a sending was, but figured it had something to do with the spirits of the dead.**

**"Thanks be to ye!," a man replied.**

**The woman smiled through her tears. "Our loved ones... We feared they would become fiends!"**

**"Please, take me to them," Yuna said, and they led her away, across the docks, and Draco watched them go, followed by Lulu and Kimahri.**

**Then Wakka came to stand beside him. "We'll go see what we can do to help in town," he stated, and he and the Aurochs ran off as well.**

**Draco stepped off the gangplank, and headed in the direction that Yuna and the others had gone. When he got to the end of the docks, he couldn't help staring. The sunset was staining the sky a rosy red, and there were bodies on top of bodies below the surface of the water, all seemingly arranged for some sort of ritual. 'How the hell did they do that so fast?' Draco wondered. Then he walked over to stand beside Lulu.**

**"Uh, what's a "sending"? Are we going somewhere?" Draco could have groaned the second the words left his mouth.**

**"You truly are clueless. Are you sure it's your memory that's the problem?" she asked, and he was again reminded of Granger. What was with girls trying to seem superior when all he wanted was a straight answer. "The dead need guidance. Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive. You see, they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living. Sad, isn't it? The sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace."**

**"Summoners do this?" he asked, wondering if that was what happened with the ghosts in his world. Were they envious of the living as well?**

**Yuna, barefooted, walked off the dock, and into… no onto… the water. She began the most graceful dance he had ever seen, swaying, and sending her staff in graceful arcs. He saw streams of shimmering light floating up through the water, and assumed that it was the souls of the deceased. Funny, how something like that could make him contemplate death. A lot of the villagers were crying, but Draco could see things from their side. Their loved ones were gone after all.**

**"It must be tough, being a summoner," he said, as he turned to Lulu, who was watching with a sad smile on her face.**

**Lulu looked at him. "Yuna chose her own path," she replied. "She knew from the beginning what it meant. All we can do is protect her along the way. Until the end."**

**'That doesn't sound good,' Draco thought. "Until the... end? What's the end?"**

**Everyone turned to stare at him, and he wondered what he had said wrong this time.**

**"Until she defeats Sin," Lulu replied, not really looking at him.**

**Then she walked down to speak to Yuna, who had tears in her eyes. He heard Yuna's quiet statement. "I hope... I hope I did okay."**

**"You did very well!" the black garbed woman replied. "They've reached the Farplane by now. But... no tears next time, hm?"**

**The voice spoke again, but as Draco listened to it this time, he felt strange. "I wished there would never be a next time. No more people being killed by Sin. No more sendings for Yuna. Everyone stood there watching her. It was strange, and somehow... horrifying. I never wanted to see it again." He actually agreed with the twit for once. It was a rather unsettling feeling.**

**The next morning, he awoke, disappointed at realizing he was still in the strange world. But before he could think about it, one of the Aurochs, Draco thought his name was Datto, ran up to him.**

**"Hey! You awake? Cap'n Wakka's waitin' for you!" he said, and Draco followed him to where Wakka and the rest of the team were working on rebuilding one of the huts.**

**"Ah, there you are!" Wakka exclaimed, then turned to his teammates. "Besaid Aurochs! Huddle! On to the temple, where we pray for victory!"**

**They all began heading for the temple, and Draco fell behind Wakka.**

**"High Summoner Ohalland used to live in the Kilika temple here," Wakka stated, as they walked. "Yep. Lord Ohalland was once a great blitzer, you know?"**

**Draco tried to get his attention. "Wakka..."**

**"Hm?"**

**"Praying for victory's all good... but is this right?" Draco asked. 'Their village just got demolished… should we be worried about a game?'**

**Wakka just looked at him. "Something wrong with enjoying blitzball?"**

**"Is this really the time?"**

**"This is the only time!" Wakka replied, as if Draco wasn't getting it. "The players fight with all their strength: the fans cheer for their favorite team. They forget pain, suffering... Only the game matters! That's why blitz has been around for so long. Least that's what I think."**

**'Kind of like Quidditch,' Draco thought. "Whatever you say."**

**"Let's play... and win! Right?" Wakka said, enthusiastically.**

**And Draco couldn't help but catch the excitement. "Right!"**

**Then Wakka pointed. "Temple's beyond the jungle there. Let's go!"**

**As they walked into the forest, Draco noticed that Yuna, Lulu, and Kimahri were just standing around.**

**"What's up?" Wakka asked Lulu, who ignored him, and turned to Draco.**

**"Yuna's saying she wants you with us," she stated.**

**Draco was confused. "Huh?"**

**"I want to ask you to be my guardian," Yuna replied, glancing at him, then back down.**

**Wakka couldn't believe it. "Yuna! What? This is no time for jokes, ya? He may be a blitzball whiz kid, but up against fiends, he's a newbie." Personally Draco agreed with him.**

**She looked up at him once more, and Draco once again was reminded of Potter. Why? "Not a guardian, then... I just want him nearby."**

**"What? What do you mean?" he asked.**

**"It's just that, well..."**

**Lulu interrupted. "We're all going to the temple anyway. Can't this wait till later?"**

**"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." Yuna said, looking down again.**

**"There's nothing to be sorry about," Draco told her, smiling at his thoughts. "I'm just not really sure what's going on."**

**"My apologies," she responded, and they began walking.**

**As they walked, Draco thought. 'Is it possible that we're all here? Everyone from Hogwarts? But then, are they all sharing these bodies, like I am… and are they really the people that they remind me of? Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka… are they really the Gryffindor Trio?'**

**Then they came to a set of stone steps, and Wakka gazed up at them proudly. "These stone steps have a history, you know?" Draco looked up, as he continued. "Yep. Lord Ohalland trained here at his peak."**

**Two of the Aurochs were stretching, and Draco figured that they were preparing to run up the stairs.**

**"A race, huh? Think you can beat me?" He got prepared, and crouched down, ready to run.**

**"Yuna, if you would," Wakka said, handing her a handkerchief.**

**She held it up, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Ready?" she asked, but instead of starting the race, she turned and ran up the stairs.**

**Wakka was indignant. "Hey! Hey!"**

**Everyone started up the stairs. But, halfway there, Datto came racing back down, followed by the other Aurochs. He yelled, "L-Look out!", and Wakka raced to the top,**

**"Everyone, quick!" he called back, "Sinspawn!"**

**When they were done Draco rested his hands on his knees, panting. "Yeesh!" he managed to gasp. 'This guy may be in shape, but he's not really built for battle."**

**"Sorry about that!" Wakka exclaimed. "Hoped to break you in a little slower."**

**"Being a guardian's tiring!" Draco said, as he straightened up.**

**Wakka grinned at him. "You handled yourself pretty well. You got talent." He said the last grudgingly, as though he hated to admit it.**

**"Nah." For some reason, the compliment bothered him. Perhaps because he was still unsure who it was coming from. So he changed the subject. "So, what are these "Sinspawn" anyway?"**

**"Fiends," Lulu replied. "They fall from Sin's body, and are left behind in its wake."**

**"Leave 'em alone, and Sin comes back for 'em. You gotta be quick!" Wakka said, and they started to climb again, as the voice spoke again,**

**"That moment when Wakka told me I had talent in battle... I think that was when I started seriously considering becoming a guardian."**

**As they reached the next landing, Wakka turned to look at him. "So, uh... they got fiends in Zanarkand, too?" he asked.**

**"Just a few. It's a big deal when one shows up, though," Draco replied, then he realized something. "Hey! Since when have you believed me about Zanarkand, anyway?"**

**"I been thinking. Maybe people Sin gets to don't die," Wakka stated, and Draco suddenly knew what he was thinking. "Maybe Sin carries 'em through time. Like a thousand years through time. And then, one day, maybe they just pop back, see?"**

**Lulu's expression was angry, and somewhat sad. "Amazing. Simply amazing." She glared at Wakka. "You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth. Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere. Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore! Your brother won't just pop back. Oh, and one more thing. No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place." Then she gazed at the rest of the group. "No one can replace Sir Jecht, for that matter. And there's no replacement for Lord Braska, either. It's pointless to think about it, and sad."**

**During her tirade, Wakka had sat down on the top step. He began talking, seemingly to himself. "I... I could never be what Chappu was." Then he stood up. "Well, stuff happens. Best not to worry."**

**The voice spoke again. "Wakka, Lulu, and Wakka's brother Chappu. Something had happened between them a long time ago. I was sure of it. Well, whatever it was, it was none of my business, that's for sure. Best not to go there."**

**As they arrived at the entrance to the temple, three guys in purple uniforms walked out, and Wakka spotted them. "You here to pray for victory, too?"**

**The first guy spoke, and Draco could have sworn that he sounded like his former team captain, Marcus Flint. "Us? Pray? Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win!"**

**"Oh, yeah? Then why are you here?" Wakka asked hotly.**

**"We've been praying for some competition this year!" The second guy stated, sounding like their former seeker, Terence Higgs. 'Wait, didn't he graduate last year?' Draco wondered. 'Are there people who aren't actually _in_ Hogwarts here too?'**

**Then the first guy spoke again. "So, what's you goal this time? You gonna "do your best" again? Ha! It's too bad your best isn't good enough! Why even bother showing up?"**

**Draco was pissed. He hated to have anyone challenge his skills, even if he really was unfamiliar with the sport. "This time, we play to win!"**

**"Oooh! Play away! Just remember even kids can play, boys," the Flint wannabe responded.**

**"See you in the finals!" Wakka called after them as they walked away.**

**"We'll beat them. We have to!" Draco said.**

**"You know that team?" Yuna asked, and Draco snarled.**

**"Putting people down... They're as bad as my old man!" Then he thought, 'and me… that's how I used to be too.'**

**"But, Sir Jecht was a kind and gentle man!" Yuna said, confused.**

**"Well, not my Jecht," he replied, and then the voice took over. "Even ten years after he left... just thinking about my old man got me angry. But maybe that was just my way of keeping him... Nah."**

**They entered the temple, and Draco watched Wakka walk over to one of the statues, and kneel down to pray. "Lord Ohalland, guide our feet."**

**Draco knelt down to pray with him, and the door to the Cloister of Trials opened. A woman and a man walked out, and spotted Yuna. The woman, whose dress put even Lulu's to shame, stopped in front of Yuna,**

**"A summoner, are you?" she asked, haughtily.**

**"My name is Yuna - from the Isle of Besaid," Yuna replied, quietly. Yet she seemed to be appraising this new opponent, for that's obviously what she was.**

**"Dona," the woman responded. She reminded Draco of Pansy, with that condescending air about her. "So, you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to. My, my, my..." 'Definitely Parkinson,' he thought. She had a thing about people who were only famous because of their relatives. And she hated Potter, because everyone constantly compared him to his father. She did the same to Draco, but to a lesser extent, because they were engaged. "And all these people are your guardians? My, what a rabble! As I recall, Lord Braska had only two guardians. Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking? I have need of only one guardian. Right, Barthello?"**

**Barthello, a large muscular man nodded. Draco had no idea who that could be, unless it was Pansy's boyfriend Blaise. He always seemed to agree with her.**

**But Yuna stood up for herself admirably. "I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust. I trust them all with my life! To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honor! Even more so than being my father's daughter. Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either. So, Lady Dona, I ask of you: please leave us in peace."**

**"You do what you want," Dona replied, apparently without a comeback. "Barthello, we're leaving."**

**And they left, as the annoying voice made yet another appearance. "A guardian is someone a summoner can rely on. Someone she can trust with her life. I wondered, did Yuna feel that way about me? What's she smiling about?" The last comment was made as Yuna turned and stared at Draco, a small half-smile on her face.**

**But then Wakka stood, and the group made its way through the door Dona had come from. There was a circular pattern on the floor, and Draco assumed that it was an elevator, like the one in Besaid.**

**Then Wakka confirmed his suspicions. "The Fayth is below. Let's do it!"**

**"The 'Fayth'?" Draco asked.**

**Lulu smiled. "But first, the Cloister of Trials. Kimahri? Wakka? Ready?"**

**Kimahri and Wakka nodded.**

**"Strength, everyone!" Yuna said, as they all stood on the circle. But when Draco moved to join them, Kimahri pushed him away.**

**"Hey, what gives?" he asked, as he stumbled.**

**"You're not a guardian yet," Lulu replied, and Draco could have sworn she was smirking.**

**"We'll be back as soon as we can, okay?" Yuna stated, and the elevator began to move.**

**Draco couldn't help but remember how long she'd been in the Besaid temple. "Oh, sure! Soon like "tomorrow" soon, I bet!"**

**Eventually, it came back up, empty, and Draco stepped on it, but quickly jumped off again. But before he could Leave, Dona and Barthello came back in.**

**Where's Yuna?**

**Draco pointed at the elevator.**

**"Then why are you here?" she asked.**

**"Hey, I'm not a guardian, so I'm not supposed to go in, right?" he said, and she smirked as well. Now he was sure it was Pansy.**

**"Hmm. Not a guardian, you say?" she asked, and looked at her Guardian…**

…**who picked Draco up over his shoulder.**

**"Hey! Wait! Ah! Lemme go!" Draco shouted, as Barthello tossed him onto the elevator.**

**"Hey! What's the big idea?"**

**"Just a little game," Dona stated as the elevator began to move.**

**"This is bad, really bad," Draco said, when he reached the bottom. He tried to make the elevator rise again, but it wouldn't budge. He walked over to the Cloister entrance, and studied the door. "Only guardians allowed, and I'm sure no guardian. Well, I guess it's too late now."**

**He entered, and began to solve the puzzles as he had done in Besaid. Finally he came to the room where Wakka and the others were.**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wakka exclaimed as he saw him.**

**"It was Dona and that big musclehead man!" Draco said, making sure that they knew he hadn't entered on purpose.**

**"Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences!" Lulu admonished.**

**"What consequences?" Draco wondered how the temple priests could tell someone wasn't a guardian just by looking.**

**Wakka spoke up. "She could be excommunicated!" As Draco began pacing, he added, "Just wait."**

**"So, what's in there anyway?" Draco asked, pointing to another door, just off the chamber.**

**"The Fayth, remember?" Wakka stated.**

**"Oh yeah, that thing. Right." It was so confusing, having people answering him without any explanation.**

**"The Fayth are people who gave their lives to battle Sin," Lulu said, sounding like a teacher. "Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still-living bodies."**

**That didn't sound like such a good thing. "Huh?"**

**Then she continued. "Now they live forever trapped in statues. But when a summoner beckons, the souls of the Fayth emerge once again. That's what we call an aeon."**

**"All that in this room? S-So what's Yuna doing in there?" he wondered aloud.**

**Wakka just gave him a look. "She prays with all her heart for a way to defeat Sin."**

**Draco wandered around, listening to the song he heard coming from the room where Yuna was. It was very beautiful.**

**Eventually, Yuna came out, unsteady, like in Besaid, but not nearly as weak.**

**The voice began to speak again. "There was something I didn't tell anyone else that day. That song we heard there, in the temple... I knew it from my childhood. It was proof that Spira and Zanarkand were connected somehow. At least to me it was. Maybe that's why, suddenly, I felt life... I just wanted to go home. I tried to say something, to tell them. But the words wouldn't come."**

**They walked out, leaving the temple. Outside, Yuna was surrounded by people, which made Draco remember the crowd that had mobbed him in Zanarkand.**

**And it spoke again. "I thought I had put my feelings for Zanarkand behind me. But they were there, and they grew inside me, bigger, and bigger, till I was just ready to burst."**

**Yuna looked at him, anxiously. "Are... are you okay?"**

**"I... I don't know," Draco replied, and he wasn't, really. He wasn't sure what was real anymore.**

**"What do you want to do?" she asked.**

**And Draco knew. "To scream real loud." And he did. Everyone turned to look at him, but it felt great, getting his frustration out.**

**Then, finally, they returned to Kilika, and boarded the boat for Luca. Draco wasn't sure, but he got the feeling that a lot of things would be explained there.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in his world. I also don't own the rights to Final Fantasy, although I do own a copy of the game.**

**A/N: This was just a random idea that I had, and it's taken over. I don't even know why. Dumbledore casts a spell, which puts the witches and wizards into a Muggle game, but will they be able to return? And who are they playing? But obviously, Draco is Tidus and Harry will be Yuna. The similarities are too close.**

**There will be three stories, and each one will have the characters in a different universe. And if you can't tell this story is Draco/Harry. But they probably won't actually get together until the third story.**

**Dreaming**

**By Whyteroze28**

**Chapter 7**

**They were taking a different boat to Luca. As they embarked, Wakka grinned at him. "Off to Luca at last! The matches start soon as we get there, so rest up on the way, ya?"**

**Draco wandered for a bit, then settled down in the Aurochs' room. But, before long he got restless, and headed outside again.**

**Outside the room, Draco saw Dona and Barthello standing in front of one doorway, and Luzzu and Gatta in front of another.**

**Then, he saw a strange man, who was carrying a pack on his back. The man stared at him, with a look of disdain. Draco recognized it well. It was the one he usually wore when Potter and his crowd were around.**

**"Ooh, them's fascinatin' clothes you're wearing," the man stated, walking around Draco, appraisingly. "Yewh! Filthy, filthy! These won't sell, or my name's not O'aka! Don't look like you got much money, either," he said, brushing Draco aside. "I've no business with ye. Outta my way!"**

**Draco was angry. How dare this… this peasant dismiss him like some common house-elf. "Who do you think you are?" He asked, hotly.**

**The man grinned. "O'aka XXIII, merchant extraordinaire!" he exclaimed.**

**"O'aka the who?" Draco wondered if the guy was someone important.**

**"Don't know me?" he asked, then sighed. "Well, not many do, not yet. But someday, the name O'aka will be spoken all over Spira!" Draco grinned at that. He'd heard one of the Weasley twins say something similar about their joke shop once. 'I wonder.'**

**But before he could think about it, the man stared at him. "Say, lad, you wouldn't have a bit o' Gil to lend?" Draco was insulted. 'He dares to ask me for money, after insinuating that I have none?' But then he thought better of it. 'After all, it couldn't hurt to have a businessman on my side.'**

**He dug into his pocket, and gave the man a rather generous amount of money. O'aka's face broke into a grin. "I guess it pays to ask," he stated. "Thank ye, lad. Fine seed money for the O'aka merchant empire!"**

**Draco nodded, and headed up to the decks.**

**But, he was stunned by what he saw. The blitzball players they had run into at the temple were surrounding Yuna. Probably discussing her famous status. And off to the side, there was a guy that looked slightly like O'aka, but a lot younger. He was taking pictures of Yuna. Draco tried to talk to him, but he kept running away.**

**Draco decided to forget about him for now, and just see what was going on with the team. He walked over, and casually asked, "What are you all talking about?"**

**One of the guys, the one who'd reminded him of Higgs, stared at him. "Who are you supposed to be?"**

**"Ah, I remember him," the Flint wannabe stated. "Guy from Kilika."**

**"Hmm?" the first asked. He seemed to be trying to remember.**

**"You know, one of the Besaid Aurochs. Said somethin' about winning the cup." Draco could tell that they found the idea laughable.**

**"Oh, right. You're that idiot."**

**"Don't call him that!" Yuna exclaimed, a quiet fury in her voice. Draco was stunned. 'If that really is Potter… I wonder what he'd say if he found out who he was defending?'**

**Then the first guy spoke again. "But he is an idiot. They don't got what it takes to win the cup."**

**Draco saw red. "Well, they do now that I'm here!" he replied. And he knew it was true. This guy seemed to be made for the sport, rather like Potter and Quidditch.**

**"Yes, they will win!" Yuna stated, and Draco felt himself warm as he realized that she truly believed it. But then he groaned as he heard her next words. "He used to be the star player of the Zanarkand Abes!"**

**The team started laughing hysterically.**

**Then the second guy smiled, and Draco saw Flint in it. "Yeah, as if anyone lived in those ruins."**

**"It's not ruins, there's a big city there! There is!" Yuna insisted, and Draco felt like he had to stop her, before they all started thinking she was crazy. This world didn't need a protector whose sanity it couldn't trust.**

**"I-I got too close to Sin and-"**

**But Yuna wouldn't let him make the excuse. "There is a city, really!"**

**"Right. Whatever Your Ladyship says," the first guy replied, sarcastically, and they all walked away. He knew that if Yuna really was Potter, he probably thought Draco was one of them.**

**Yuna stood at the railing, gazing down into the water. He walked over to her, studying her face as he went. She seemed really upset.**

**"What's wrong?" he asked. "You seemed kinda mad back there.**

**She glanced up at him, and then back down at the water. "They were being rude," she replied, "and… I do believe your Zanarkand exists. I really do, you know!" She sounded so sure that Draco was a bit taken aback.**

**"How come?" he asked.**

**She smiled. "Sir Jecht used to always tell me stories," she said, and then her voice grew dreamy. "It'd be great to see your home someday. I'd love to go there," she added, turning to stare at her.**

**Draco looked down. "Yeah," he replied. And then the voice spoke again. "So, Yuna, wanna come over to my place? Right, sure… As if I had a place to show her." Draco began walking away. 'Just when I thought he'd leave me alone for a while,' he thought, wishing the voice didn't always sound so maudlin.**

**He heard voices coming from the upper deck, and recognized them as Lulu and Wakka, and they were discussing him. He decided to get closer, to see what they were saying.**

**"Well? Say something," Lulu was saying. "You'll take responsibility?"**

**Wakka waved the question away. "Relax! He's bound to know someone in Luca."**

**"And if not?" Lulu asked, clearly not buying it.**

**"He could always join a blitz team," Wakka replied, although he didn't sound too keen on the idea. Draco figured he'd rather have him join the Aurochs. "Anyhow, it's better than just leaving him in Besaid!"**

**"What? Just leaving him in Luca?" Personally, Draco agreed with Lulu. There didn't seem to be much difference.**

**Wakka looked up at her, confused, "What do you want me to do?" he asked.**

**Lulu sounded strange. "Yuna wants to make him a guardian." Draco almost chuckled at that. 'Didn't she already say that?' he wondered to himself.**

**Apparently, Wakka had forgotten. "Oh yeah, geez... There's that too, eh?"**

**"And whose fault is that?" Lulu asked. 'Huh,' Draco wondered. 'How is it Wakka's fault? Unless it has something to do with that Chappu guy?'**

**"Not mine!" Wakka cried, outraged. Then he shook his head. "It is mine, huh?" Then he looked up. "Why do you think she wants to make him a guardian, anyway?"**

**"Because he's Sir Jecht's son," Lulu stated.**

**The answer seemed to pacify him. "Oh, right. Wait, you sure 'bout that? He's really Sir Jecht's son?"**

**"It's hard to say, but Yuna seems to believe so," she replied, sounding unconvinced. Draco how much Granger loved to over analyze everything.**

**"Okay."**

**'That was the wrong thing for him to say,' Draco thought.**

**"Okay?" "Okay?" That's all you have to say?" Now she was mad.**

**Wakka wasn't going to let her scare him though. "Well, yeah, I mean... He's gotta decide for himself, ya? Well, him and Yuna, I guess."**

**Draco was sure now that these two were Weasley and Granger. They fought constantly, and neither would back down from the other.**

**"You're right, for once," she said, sounding as though she hated to admit it.**

**Wakka cleared his throat. He apparently didn't like her tone either.**

**"I wonder which is best..." She began, then trailed off. "Why don't you tell him he should?" she asked.**

**"Should what?" Wakka asked.**

**"Become Yuna's guardian," Lulu replied, obviously wanting to smack him for being so thick.**

**Wakka was whining now. "Why me?"**

**"Because Yuna can't," she stated, as though he should have figured that out a long time ago.**

**Weasley was still trying to figure it out. "Why not?"**

**Lulu sounded exasperated, and she began explaining to him as though he was a small child. "He hates his father-what he was, what he did. Do you really think she can possibly say to him… 'I want you to be my guardian, like your father was to mine'?"**

**"Aren't you being over-sensitive?" he asked.**

**Lulu was definitely getting frustrated now.**

**"All right, all right," Wakka replied, trying to placate her. "I'll try talking to him after the tournament."**

**"Be discreet."**

**"I know," he said. "It's his decision."**

**Truthfully, Draco was beginning to wonder if he had a choice. He hadn't been able to say anything, other than the words the dream was putting in his mouth, and only his thoughts remained his own. He almost missed when the conversation started up again.**

**"He doesn't like his father?" Wakka asked.**

**"Apparently," Lulu told him. "He told Yuna as much."**

**"Hating your own father, huh? Sounds like a luxury to me," Wakka stated, sounding sad. Draco realized that he hadn't met a lot of older people in the village. Mostly children and people Wakka's age. And of course the old couple that had warned him away from Yuna. "I don't remember my parents. Can't say how I feel about 'em."**

**"I... I was five then, so I remember mine a little," Lulu said. Now she really seemed upset.**

**"Dammit!" Wakka yelled, slamming his fist into the deck. "Sin just takes everything away from us." Draco gasped. 'So that's what happened. Sin must have destroyed Besaid a long time ago, and that's gotta be part of why they're Yuna's Guardians.**

**Draco realized that it was now quiet, so he walked up the stairs, pretending that he hadn't heard anything. He tried to talk to Wakka, but the redhead just grinned at him. "Go to bed, bud. Tournament starts tomorrow morning."**

**Draco nodded, and started back downstairs, but before he got too far, Wakka called out to him. "Someone's bound to recognize you when they see your moves out there."**

**Draco thought he sounded a bit off, as though he was trying to reassure himself. He wandered out to the front of the ship, and saw a blitzball lying there. Suddenly, there was another flashback of young Tidus. He was lining up, trying to kick the ball, but he overshot, and landed on his ass.**

**Then Jecht showed up, taunting him. "Well, well, trying to follow in my footsteps, are you? I usually charge for lessons, you know..." Then he smirked. "That shot is done like this!"**

**He kicked the ball, then performed a series of complicated movements, before sending it sailing out of sight. "You can't do it, kid. But don't worry, my boy. You're not the only one. No one else can do it. I'm the best!" Draco thought he sounded like a complete bastard, and that it was no wonder the guy hated him so much.**

**But then, with his father's words still ringing in his ears, Tidus kicked the ball, performing the shot flawlessly.**

**"The best? Yeah, right," Draco said to himself, smirking.**

**He heard cheering, and turned, seeing Wakka and most of the team on the upper deck.**

**"Whoa! What's that called?" Wakka asked, stunned.**

**"Doesn't have a name," Draco replied. "Anyone can do it if they try."**

**"Show us one more time, ya?" Wakka was clearly overjoyed.**

**Draco lined up for the shot again, and as he looked over his shoulder, he saw Yuna by the railing. She had apparently heard the noise, and wandered over to see what was going on. She waved at him, and he felt strange. He decided to focus on the ball.**

**The Aurochs came down to practice, and he walked over to stand by Yuna. When she began to speak, he was startled by her words.**

**"That was the Jecht Shot, wasn't it?" she asked.**

**He turned, shocked. "How do you know that?"**

**"Sir Jecht showed it to me when I was a child," she replied, then giggled, as she continued. "He called it the "Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III."**

**Draco groaned. That was something Lucius would do. After all, he'd been trying to get a wing at St. Mungo's named after him for years. "Stupid name, huh? You know what? There is no Mark I or Mark II, you know?" he said, bitterly. "My old man said the name Mark III was just something to hook the crowd. He said they'd come back every night expecting to see Mark I and Mark II. And, they really did come back. I used to get so mad."**

**She giggled again. He wondered if giggling should be outlawed. **

**But he had other things on his mind. "Is he alive, you think?"**

**"I don't know," she said. "But, Sir Jecht was my father's guardian."**

**'Great,' he thought. "So he's famous here, too?"**

**She nodded, seemingly unconcerned. "Yes. So if anything happened to him, I should think word would get around fast."**

**"Uh-huh." He felt really tongue-tied, but figured that was Tidus.**

**"What would you do, if you found him?" she asked.**

**"Who knows? I thought he died ten years ago," he replied, feeling angry. 'I know what I'd do to someone like that,' Draco thought. 'I'd probably hex them to within an inch of their life… then again…' Then he spoke again. "Well... I'd probably just smack him one. After everything he put Mom and me through. And because he was famous, I was always..."**

**He broke off, realizing that her father was even more famous than Jecht here. "Well, you should know, Yuna. Your father's famous, too. Everyone in Spira knows him, right? Ain't it tough?"**

**"It is hard to follow in his footsteps, as a summoner," she said, quietly, and Draco was glad to have someone see things his way for a change.**

**"Sure," he agreed.**

**"But the honor of having a father like him surpasses all that, I think," she continued, and he groaned. 'Spare me the sanctimonious idealistic crap,' he thought.**

**"Well, there wasn't much to honor about my old man," he snarled, "that's for sure."**

**He had finally shocked her. "You shouldn't say that about your father!"**

**"I got the right!" he yelled.**

**"I guess you do," she stated, and they both looked down.**

**But before he could speak again, he was hit in the head by a blitzball. "Ow!" He turned, and saw Wakka grinning sheepishly.**

**"Show me that move again!" the redhead called.**

**Then the voice started again. "I didn't think my old man would come to Luca. He never did like watching other people play. But I couldn't help feeling something bad was gonna happen. And these feelings of mine are usually right. Sure, I had told Wakka I'd help him win the tournament. But I wasn't sure I had it in me to play at all anymore."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in his world. I also don't own the rights to Final Fantasy, although I do own a copy of the game.**

**A/N: This was just a random idea that I had, and it's taken over. I don't even know why. Dumbledore casts a spell, which puts the witches and wizards into a Muggle game, but will they be able to return? And who are they playing? But obviously, Draco is Tidus and Harry will be Yuna. The similarities are too close.**

**There will be three stories, and each one will have the characters in a different universe. And if you can't tell this story is Draco/Harry. But they probably won't actually get together until the third story.**

**I've been wanting to work the other characters into the storytelling, and I finally got a chapter that I can use to tell Harry's side of things. Now you'll see what he's been thinking all along.**

**Dreaming**

**By Whyteroze28**

**Chapter 8**

**Harry Potter had been surprised to find himself in this strange dream. He recognized where he was. He had seen Dudley playing the game once on his Playstation 2, which he had gotten for his last birthday. But Dudley had gotten bored with it rather quickly, and chucked it. Harry had rescued it from the bin, even though he'd known he'd never get to play it. It had just seemed to call to him.**

**Now he was not just playing it, but living it as well. It was incredible. Of course, he wondered a bit, as to why he had become the female lead, but that had become painfully clear as he had heard what Yuna's task was. It seemed that even in his dreams he was destined to be the reluctant savior.**

**However, something seemed off. Yuna knew how things were supposed to go, and she had completely accepted her role in life. Harry didn't think he could ever do something like that. But as the dream progressed, he found himself sympathizing with her.**

**He had felt the comfort Tidus had conveyed at the beginning of the dream, and heard his thoughts. It had sounded strange to hear 'This may be our last chance', but it had also felt right to Harry.**

**The next thing he remembered was exiting the Chamber of the Fayth in Besaid. Things had gotten weird from there. He'd felt a strange connection with the stranger from Zanarkand. Of course, when he'd realized that Wakka and Lulu were actually Ron and Hermione, it had started to make sense. He still wasn't sure who Kimahri was though. He thought it might be Remus.**

**'It's a spell,' he thought. 'It has to be. And everyone in the school is dreaming. But why Final Fantasy? Couldn't the spellcaster come up with something that everyone knows? Unless they didn't choose…'**

**But as the dream progressed, he had given up trying to figure it out, and just gone along with it. He'd been trying to figure out who was cast in the role of Tidus. Surely, it had to be a girl, since he was certain no spell would pair him up with another guy… even though after Cho he'd realized that girls just didn't interest him.**

**But after hearing the way Tidus hated his father, Harry was at a loss. No one he could think of harbored those kinds of feelings, and he'd already realized that the spell put the person in the role most suited for them. Harry was the heroine, Ron the obsessed sports fanatic, Hermione the grouchy know-it-all. So, who was Tidus?**

**As Harry fell asleep the night before they were to arrive in Luca, he was still wondering.**

**The next morning, he was on deck, as they sailed into Luca harbor. He saw Tidus on the railing, holding onto the ropes of the sail, and smiled. It was strange, but he felt happier when the blonde was near.**

**As they docked, Harry could hear the speakers above as the Blitzball commentators announced their arrival.**

**"Ah, over there! The ships carrying the players are arriving now!" one of them said. "This would be dock number 2. All the way from Kilika, it's the Kilika Beasts! High Summoner Ohalland used to play for them-a big name to live up to. Their hometown was recently attacked by Sin. Isn't that right, Jimma?"**

**The one called Jimma replied. "Yes, Bobba. They're going to be pulling out all the stops to try and bring back the cup this year." And even though Harry knew that he should want Ron's team to win, he wished that the Kilika team could do well. They deserved some happiness.**

**Bobba was speaking again. "Exciting, isn't it, folks? Our next team off the ramp is... Well, well, well! If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs! They're a living, breathing, statistical impossibility! I've never seen a team this bad! That's right! In twenty-three years they've never made it past the first round! Only a few die-hard fans are in the audience today." Harry sighed. 'Sounds like the Aurochs are as bad as the Chudley Cannons,' he thought, suppressing a giggle.**

**"Best of luck to them, and a safe journey back to Besaid," Jimma stated, clearly not meaning the words.**

**Bobba sounded insincere as well. Harry wondered if he was Ludo Bagman. "Right, Jimma. Moving right along, our next team is... Here they are, folks! Our very own Luca Goers! They've got power! They've got speed! They've got teamwork! They're an all-around first-class team! And they're back home in Luca!"**

**And Jimma sounded like Karkaroff, without the accent. "Without a doubt, they are the favorite this year, Bobba. And after the way they dominated last year, it'd take a miracle for them to lose today."**

**"You can say that again, Jimma. Look at the crowd, folks! Look at the crowd! Looks like all of Luca has turned out to cheer the Goers on! They know, I know, and you know, folks! The Luca Goers are number one!" Bobba said, and they appeared to be finished.**

**Wakka looked at Tidus, obviously embarrassed. "It's like this year, ya?" he said. "Don't' let it bother you."**

**Tidus seemed more outraged than anything. He grabbed a nearby megaphone, and climbed up onto a crate, yelling at the Luca team. "Stop right there, Goers!" he called, and they turned to look at him. "You guys are smilin' now, but not for long! 'Cause this year, us Aurochs are taking the cup!"**

**Harry giggled, not being able to help it.**

**But, after Tidus had climbed down off of the crate, Wakka grabbed him.**

**"What in Yevon's name were you doing up there?" he asked. He seemed stunned. The Aurochs, however, were pleased as punch. Harry was pretty sure that at least two of the Aurochs were Seamus and Dean. He wasn't positive, but he thought Terry Boot, and Ernie Macmillan were there as well. But he wasn't sure about the last one.**

**"We sure stood out, though!" Datto, the one Harry figured was Seamus exclaimed.**

**Letty, the one he thought was Dean replied, "We were on the sphere!"**

**"We were?" the other one, named Keepa asked.**

**Suddenly, a man ran by yelling, "Maester Mika is here!"**

**"Already?" a woman asked.**

**"The number 3 dock!" another man called out.**

**"What's up now?" Tidus wanted to know.**

**"Maester Mika has arrived, that's what!" Harry replied, although he wasn't really sure what the big deal was either.**

**"Mika? Maester?" It was obvious that he still didn't know.**

**"Maester Mika is the leader of all the people of Spira," Lulu replied, and Harry grinned. 'Trust Hermione to supply us with the answers,' he thought. "He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as Maester."**

**Tidus looked surprised. "Fifty years? Shouldn't he be, uh, retired by now?"**

**"Hey! Mind your mouth, now," Wakka retorted, still miffed about Tidus' stunt.**

**Harry knew it was up to him. "Let's all go see him!"**

**They proceeded to the next dock, passing the strange merchant from the boat, who reminded Harry of the guys at the Quidditch World Cup. He was glad people would be paying more attention to the game than his prices. 'definitely one of the twins,' Harry thought, grinning as they made their way to Dock 3. Unfortunately, it was too crowded to see much.**

**"Can't see a thing!" Tidus groaned, bouncing up and down.**

**Wakka grabbed him. "Shhhh!"**

**The man getting off the ship looked young, and Harry knew it wasn't Mika. But he was unprepared for the sense of wrong that he felt looking at the man.**

**"That's a Guado, right?" the man from before asked.**

**The woman nodded. "Who could it be?"**

**"Isn't that Maester Seymour?" the second guy said, and everyone began to pray.**

**Maester Mika was walking down the gangplank. Maester Seymour turned and began to pray as well.**

**"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome," the elderly master said, before looking down at the man kneeling before him. "Rise, Maester Seymour. And all of you as well. I present to you... the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a Maester of Yevon."**

**"I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to receive the title of Maester," the man said, and Harry felt… something he couldn't describe. The man was too oily. "In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as Maester to the best of my abilities."**

**"Hmph," Tidus exclaimed as everyone began praying again. Apparently, he didn't like Maester Seymour either.**

**"You, too! Bow your head!" Wakka said, smacking him on the back of the head.**

**Maester Seymour left, and Wakka grinned. "Really psyches you up, ya? All right! Last meeting before the match! Hustle!"**

**They left for the stadium.**

**Harry was standing outside the Aurochs' dressing room. And from the conversation he was hearing, he could tell that Tidus was becoming impatient.**

**"Where's Wakka?"**

**"At the match-up draws," Datto replied.**

**Letty sounded grim. "We had to play the Goers in the first match last year,"**

**The one Harry thought was Boot, Jassu, agreed. "The year before that, and the one before that, too!"**

**Keepa sounded depressed. "Well, we would've lost to anyone anyway."**

**The Harry stepped aside to let Wakka through, keeping his ear to the door.**

**"Cap'n Wakka!" Datto exclaimed.**

**"We're playin' the Al Bhed Psyches first," Wakka announced, and for some reason, Harry's stomach lurched. The words had stuck a nerve of some kind. "If we win, we're in the finals! That's right, we got seeded! Two wins and we're the champions! First things first. Let's go over the basics again, boys."**

**While they went over their strategies, Harry heard someone talking, and walked down the hallway for a closer listen. What he heard made him burst into the dressing room.**

**He hurried over to Tidus. "There you are! Someone said they saw Sir Auron in a cafe!"**

**"Au-Auron?" Tidus sounded shocked.**

**"Yes, Sir Auron!" Harry replied, excitedly. "Let's go find him!"**

**Wakka, always thinking the game is more important, called out, "Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! The game starts like real soon! C-Come back quick, ya?"**

**"Hey, I'll be back," Tidus replied.**

**"Yeah, okay," Wakka groaned.**

**"Hey, Wakka. You're stiff, man," the blonde said, and Wakka began making strange facial expressions.**

**"No, no, not your face. Just breathe out, relax." Harry watched him instructing Wakka on relaxation techniques. It was hilarious. "Like this. Just breathe, yeah!"**

**Harry giggled again. He couldn't help it.**

**Then he left with Kimahri, and Tidus followed him out.**

**"Maybe now we can find Sir Jecht," Harry said.**

**"Huh? How?"**

**Harry smiled patiently. "Sir Auron was also my father's guardian. So, he might know where Sir Jecht is. Let's go now."**

**As they began walking, he heard the voice. The one which seemed to represent Tidus' inner monologue. "It didn't even occur to me to think that the Auron Yuna was talking about... and the one that I knew from Zanarkand could be two different people. I don't know why, but I knew it was the same guy. I knew it was the same Auron."**

**Then they passed two of the Al Bhed players in heavy uniforms.**

**"E meto summoner!" the first one said, looking at Harry. (A lady summoner!)**

**The second one nodded. "Fa sicd nabund." (We must report.)**

**Tidus stopped to talk to them, and Harry waited, out of sight. "Hey! Al Bhed Psyches, right? Some Al Bhed saved me the other day, and… This girl Rikku gave me food and… Uh… You don't understand me, do you? Uh, anyway… If you meet Rikku, tell her thanks for me. Oh, and as for the first game? May the best team win!"**

**Harry thought it was kind of cute watching him babble. But he moved away, heading out onto the streets of Luca. Strangely enough, he seemed to know his way around. So he kept going trusting Kimahri to protect him, until he found himself surrounded by people who wanted to speak to the summoner.**

**"I'm sorry, please let me through," he said, seeing Tidus behind him. "Hey, let's go," he called.**

**Everyone was staring, and he felt the old nervousness rise.**

**"You're really famous," Tidus observed, as they began to walk.**

**"I hope we don't get separated," Harry said, and indeed they were beginning to.**

**"Yuna!" Tidus called, and let out a shrill whistle.**

**"What was that?" Harry could have smacked the girl. Not knowing what a whistle was?**

**Tidus chuckled. "In Zanarkand, we do this to cheer on blitzball players." Then he did it again. "You try it, too! Put your fingers in your mouth like this."**

**"Like... this?" Harry asked, feeling silly. He knew how to whistle.**

**"Uh-uh, not like that. Like this. Then, you just blow." Tidus said.**

**It was strange. Even though he knew he could, it just wasn't happening. "It's not working."**

**"Practice!" he stated.**

**Harry felt himself smiling. "Okay."**

**"Hey, use that if we get separated. Then, I'll come running, okay?" Tidus said, then shrugged. "Well, guess we should just stick together, then, till you can do it."**

**"Yes, sir!"**

**Then, they continued on, until they reached the heart of the town.**

**"Whoa! This is a pretty big town!" Tidus exclaimed, looking up. There were lots of buildings, bigger than anything they'd seen in Spira til now.**

**"Luca is the second largest city in Spira," Harry said, realizing yet again that he knew it without knowing that he did.**

**"I thought every town was little," Tidus said, confused, "you know, like Besaid and Kilika."**

**Harry looked down sadly. "Towns don't usually get bigger than that. Because when a lot of people start to gather..."**

**The statement was finished for him. "Sin...? What about Luca? It's safe here?"**

**"It's not any different, but the stadium is here," Harry replied. "The Crusaders fight to protect it with all their strength."**

**"They protect the stadium?" the blonde wondered.**

**"Blitzball's really the only entertainment that we have," Harry added. "Spira's a little short on fun these days."**

**Apparently that reminded him that he was playing it soon, because he gulped. "Whoa! Talk about pressure!"**

**Harry giggled again. "That's right!" Then he asked, "Is Zanarkand like this, too?"**

**"Well, there are more buildings," Tidus replied. "All tall ones and cramped together."**

**Harry was reminded of London, suddenly homesick. "Oh. They must be so tall! Don't you ever get dizzy?"**

**Tidus laughed.**

**"Let's go find Sir Auron!" Harry exclaimed, feeling a bit sad by the conversation. They entered the café where she'd heard Auron was.**

**Tidus sighed. "Auron's not here."**

**They began looking around, and Harry caught sight of two more Ronsos, talking to Kimahri,**

**"Why not talk, Kimahri? Not see Yenke for ten years! Say something! Kimahri forget Yenke? Forget Biran?" the dark furred one asked.**

**The one with lighter fur growled. "Leave Kimahri, Yenke. Kimahri is small Ronso. Kimahri so small can't see Yenke and Biran's faces."**

**Yenke wasn't about to be stopped. "Kimahri forget Ronso friends? We taught you much at time of horn-molt! Biran taught Kimahri to be strong Ronso."**

**"Maybe taught too much," Biran said.**

**Personally Harry thought they reminded him of Crabbe and Goyle.**

**Tidus walked over to them. "Take 'em on!" he said to Kimahri.**

**Yenke laughed, but Kimahri hit him, knocking him down.**

**"Take it outside!" the bartender called. "The tournament's starting, you hear?"**

**Biran started attacking Kimahri.**

**Tidus was obviously upset that he had missed the opening ceremonies. "The game!"**

**On the screen, Mika was talking to the assembled crowd, as the team captains stood before him. "Today, on this glorious day, players from all over Spira have assembled here... to participate in this great contest of bravery, skill, and strength," he announced. "All of these fine teams, equally renowned, deserve to win the cup today. Such is the nature of this contest. Let us, the spectators, play our role accordingly. Let us sing to the glory of the winners, and applaud equally the valor of the defeated. Contestants, may Yevon be with you."**

**Then the water began filling the sphere. Harry was so awed, that he didn't notice someone coming up behind him, until they had already grabbed him, and silenced him. He was unable to call out as he was pulled from the café.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in his world. I also don't own the rights to Final Fantasy, although I do own a copy of the game.**

**A/N: This was just a random idea that I had, and it's taken over. I don't even know why. Dumbledore casts a spell, which puts the witches and wizards into a Muggle game, but will they be able to return? And who are they playing? But obviously, Draco is Tidus and Harry will be Yuna. The similarities are too close.**

**There will be three stories, and each one will have the characters in a different universe. And if you can't tell this story is Draco/Harry. But they probably won't actually get together until the third story.**

**Hermione's chapter this time. She's just been on the outside of the story so far, huh?**

**Dreaming**

**Chapter 9: Let's Blitz**

**Hermione made her way through the streets of Luca, irate at everyone. They had received a note from the Al Bhed, and she hoped she wasn't too late.**

**But, as she arrived, she heard a shout from inside the café.**

**"Kimahri! Yuna's gone" 'Oh, damn,' she thought, 'Harry!'**

**Tidus and Kimahri came running out, and she glared at them. "Where in Spira have you been" she asked.**

**"Huh" Tidus asked. 'Honestly,' she thought. 'Isn't that just like a boy?'**

**"Yuna's been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches" she stated, wishing that it had been anyone but Harry. He was her best friend, and what with all the crap he'd gone through so far, he didn't need this as well. "In return for her safe return, they want the Aurochs to lose."**

**She was pleased to see that the blonde was outraged as well. "What"**

**"If they're only blitzball players, I doubt they'd do anything drastic" she replied"But we shouldn't take chances. Let's go get her."**

**"I'm going too" he exclaimed. He sounded as though he was upset with himself for not stopping them. "This will be no problem! They're telling the Aurochs to throw the game, as if they needed to! I mean, how good a team can they be"**

**She smiled. "Wakka said the same thing. He'll take care of the game. We should go get Yuna." Then she repeated what Wakka had told her earlier, when they'd gotten the note. "The Al Bhed boat is in dock 4. Let's go."**

**They raced towards the docks, and upon arriving, they were confronted by machina robots. They fought their way through a dozen or more, before reaching dock 4. At the dock, they saw the screen above broadcasting the game.**

**The announcer from earlier, Bobba, was speaking. "The Aurochs are keeping the score tied with some excellent defense, folks"**

**On the screen, Wakka caught the ball, but one of the Al Bhed tackled him hard. 'Oh, Ron, why do you always do stuff like this?' she wondered. She had realized early on that she had a thing for the redhead, but he barely paid attention to her lately. And that thing in the tournament had thrown her… Ron, being the thing Harry would miss most?**

**"Ow! He'll feel that one in the morning" the announcer stated.**

**"But the referee doesn't call the foul" Jimma replied. "Wakka's taking a real beating out there."**

**"Still in there" Tidus grinned, as they watched.**

**"He won't last" she said, turning away from the screen. "Wakka's always like that."**

**He apparently felt the same. "Ouch."**

**"Let's go." They headed for the ship. Which was trying to pull away from the dock, and she repeated herself.**

**They climbed on board, and there was another machina. This one looked like it was associated with Blitzball. They destroyed it, and the hatch opened. Then Yuna walked out, looking completely unharmed. One of the Al Bhed fell to the deck, knocked out.**

**Hermione walked over to Yuna, still amazed at the fact that Harry was in a girl's body. "I hope you hurt them" she said, smiling.**

**"A little" Yuna replied, then turned to Tidus, who was looking down at the Al Bhed. "What is it" she asked.**

**He looked sad. "There were these Al Bhed that saved my life when I first came to Spira. They took me on their ship, even gave me food." He glanced around the ship, and shrugged. "I was kinda hoping this was the same ship. But it's not. I wonder if they're all gone."**

**"What happened" Yuna asked, worried.**

**"Sin came up near us. I made it out okay, but I don't know what happened to their ship" he told her.**

**She walked closer to him, an intense expression on her face. "Um, was there anyone called Cid on that ship"**

**"I don't know" he replied. "They were all speaking that Al Bhed language."**

**"I see..." Hermione was having trouble following the conversation. She knew little things, but only when the dream felt she needed to. 'Maybe they'll clear things up if I let them keep talking,' she decided.**

**"So who's Cid" Tidus asked, curiously.**

**Yuna didn't look at him. "He's my uncle, but I've never actually met him."**

**The blonde was flabbergasted. And so was Hermione. "Wait. That means you're Al Bhed, too, Yuna"**

**She nodded. "On my mother's side, yes. Cid is my mother's brother. He became distant after my mother married." Then she smiled, as if at a fond memory. "But she told me to seek him out if I ever needed help."**

**Then Tidus seemed to get the full impact of the conversation. "You're worried he was..."**

**But Hermione interrupted. "Don't tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage. The thing about Wakka-he never had much love for the Al Bhed."**

**"Whoa! I gotta tell Wakka" he exclaimed, jumping off of the wall he had been sitting on.**

**She glared at him. "I told you not to tell Wakka"**

**"The game" Yuna exclaimed.**

**Hermione felt her face go red, as she realized what they meant. "Oh" She raised her hand, and shot a streak of magic into the air, as though shooting sparks from her wand.**

**They watched the screen, and saw Wakka's face light up as he saw the streak.**

**"Thirty seconds left! The Aurochs are launching an all-out offensive" Bobba called. "A long pass for Letty! It goes through"**

**Wakka shot the ball, and everyone held their breath.**

**"He shoots! Goooooal" And just as it went in, the buzzer went off, signaling the end of the match. "Unbelievable! The Aurochs win the match. 3-2" But the team had to help Wakka out of the sphere.**

**Tidus was jumping up and down, and Yuna seemed to want to join him.**

**"We won" he cheered.**

**"We did it" she added. "We're in the finals"**

**"Not the most... graceful win" Hermione stated. Then she felt herself blush as another unfamiliar thought entered her mind. "If it was Chappu, he'd still be standing."**

**Tidus stared at her, feeling that her comment had been out of place. "Hey, aren't you being just a little unfair"**

**"Excuse me" she asked, icily.**

**"I know I could never take Chappu's place. You're the one who told Wakka that, right, Lulu" he said, and she could feel anger rising. It wasn't right for him to say such things. True, she really didn't know the history behind Chappu, but it felt wrong. "And I don't think Wakka could ever try to take Chappu's pl"**

**"You don't want to finish that sentence" she stated, cutting him off.**

**When they got back to the locker room, Wakka was lying on the bench, injured.**

**"Sure you're all right, Cap'n" Datto was asking.**

**Letty was shaken. "The game starts in a few minutes. You sure you okay"**

**"We're playing the Goers, too" Jassu added.**

**Wakka grimaced as he tried to show them that he was fine. But he was saved by Tidus' announcement.**

**"Miss me" he asked, walking over to them.**

**"Lady Yuna" Datto grinned, and Hermione thought of Seamus.**

**Letty stared at her. "Are you okay"**

**Yuna began bowing, apologetically. "All this because of me. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry"**

**Wakka glared. "How can you let some Al Bhed kidnap you" 'He said Al Bhed the same way he would have said Death Eater,' Hermione thought.**

**"Hey, let it go, all right" Tidus declared, defending her heritage, unthinkingly.**

**Wakka just groaned and started to lie down on the bench again. "Don't go near Al Bhed anymore, okay? They're trouble."**

**Yuna and Kimahri left, and Tidus went over to speak to Wakka.**

**"The game starts soon" Wakka stated. "No time for warm-ups. Ready"**

**The blonde was obviously raring to go. "Lemme at 'em."**

**Wakka grinned. "All right" Then stood and turned to his team, preparing to give them the bad news. "I got something to tell you boys. After this game... I'm retiring. I promised myself this would be my last tournament. Win or lose, I'm quitting blitzball. But you know... Since we're here, we might as well win"**

**They had looked glum, but by the end of the speech, they were cheering. "Yeah"**

**"A-Am I on the bench" one of them asked, warily. She wondered if he was a Hufflepuff.**

**Wakka clapped Tidus on the back. "I'm warming the bench. He's taking my place. All right, boys, let's win this one! Let's make the Goers goners"**

**Tidus yelled. "Let's blitz"**

**As they walked out the door, Hermione moved over to stand by Wakka. "I saw you floating there, on the sphere" she said softly.**

**"Hey, you weren't supposed to see that" he replied, embarrassed.**

**But before she could say anything else, he passed out, and she caught him.**

**Wakka fainted and Lulu caught him before he fell to the ground.**

**"You really gave it your all, didn't you" she whispered, staring down at him. Then she heard the team's voices outside the locker room.**

**"All right, boys, what're we gonna do" Tidus asked, and she could just see them putting their hands in, on top of each others'.**

**"Win" they roared.**

**Then Botta stated firmly"For Cap'n Wakka"**

**Hermione and Wakka, who was awake again, watched the preliminary scene, where they scanned the audience… and heard the announcers' commentaries.**

**"This is it, folks! In just a few minutes, the championship game" Bobba stated.**

**Wakka was staring at a phrase on the wall, in Spiran writing. Then as she looked at it, she could suddenly understand it. "My best memories are here. Wakka, Captain of the Aurochs."**

**The announcer was still talking. "But who could have imagined... A championship game between these two teams? Our legendary Luca Goers going against... the horrendously ill-fated Besaid Aurochs"**

**"This looks like history in the making, Bobba" Jimma responded.**

**She saw a pan across the audience, and gasped as she spotted Auron, who she recognized somehow as Yuna's father's guardian. But then the view switched back to the sphere, and the teams began to enter. They were taunting each other.**

**"They're already going at it, folks" Bobba announced. "The Goers are taunting the Aurochs"**

**The game began, and Hermione held her breath, watching as the teams tackled themselves with ferocity. This was as brutal as a Slytherin/Gryffindor Quidditch match. Except that instead of falling to their deaths from brooms, they could drown.**

**At halftime, the Luca Goers were leading 3 to 2, and the fans were beginning to get restless. At a minute into the second half, they began chanting. As the recorders zoomed in on the fans, she realized that they were calling for Wakka!**

**"Everyone seems to be calling for Wakka, folks" Bobba announced, and she snorted as he stated the obvious.**

**Tidus glanced into the crowd, and began to get a strange look on his face. He began swimming for the exit, and Lulu knew what he was going to do. She helped Wakka over to the doorway with Bobba's commentary in her ears.**

**"Say... Where is that player going? He's leaving the sphere pool! He may be injured"**

**Barely a minute later, Tidus came into the dressing room, and practically pushed Wakka out the door. She heard his thoughts, as they all seemed to be able to. "To be honest, I did kind of feel left out, but... It really was the Aurochs' and Wakka's show, after all."**

**She decided to go find Yuna, and as she entered the arena, she heard a roar from the crowd, and the ever-present and confused Bobba"I wonder what's happening? The crowd is going wild" Then she saw Wakka swim into the pool, and hi-five his teammates. "Ah! It's Wakka! He's back on the field and ready to go! The Aurochs seem glad to have him back."**

**As the game continued, Wakka began scoring, and when the buzzer finally went off, the Aurochs were in the lead.**

**"Unbelievable! The Aurochs win, folks! This is one for the record books" Bobba yelled.**

**But, Wakka was still in bad shape, and floating in the pool. As she watched, Tidus swam up to him, preparing to help him, but suddenly, fiends began appearing in the water. They were no match for the two of them however.**

**"What's happening" Hermione asked, amazed.**

**Then, she saw Auron, fighting another monster in the stands. They were close enough to hear the conversation that followed as Tidus and Wakka arrived.**

**"Auron" Tidus exclaimed, sounding a bit relieved.**

**Wakka just sounded awed. "Sir Auron"**

**Tidus turned to look at him. "So, you do know him" he stated.**

**Wakka grinned. "Yeah. Best guardian there ever was."**

**Then another fiend appeared, and they worked together to dispatch it. But it was followed by three more, and Tidus groaned. "Hey, gimme a break"**

**Suddenly, from high up in the Maesters' box, Seymour stood. Apparently, he was a summoner as well, because as they watched, he began calling something. It was horrifyingly beautiful.**

**It began attacking the fiends, and before long, the stadium was full of the floating lights she had seen during the sending. Souls.**

**After everything, she gathered near the town's exit with Yuna and Kimahri. Then she watched as down below Wakka prepared to leave his team.**

**Datto was the first to speak. "You're really leavin', Cap'n"**

**"Shouldn't you heal up first" Letty asked, concerned. 'I always wondered if Lee wanted to be a healer,' she thought, watching the exchange.**

**"Yuna needs me with her now" Wakka stated firmly. "I can't be lying around in some bed." She smiled at that.**

**The guys looked down, then Datto spoke again. "Yeah, but..."**

**Wakka went into captain mode. "Come on, look sharp! The blitz season just started. Don't make those faces, ya"**

**He handed over the trophy, and stepped back. "Well... See you, boys! You be good."**

**"Cap'n..." they said, solemnly.**

**Wakka shook his head. "I can't hear you"**

**So they shouted. "Cap'n"**

**He ran up the stairs to join us, and Yuna looked at him appraisingly. "Are you sure"**

**"Never liked long good-byes anyway" he replied. "Sorry for making you wait, Yuna. I had some promises to keep, ya? From now on, I'm your full-time guardian."**

**"Then welcome back, Sir Wakka" she stated, smiling. "Good to have you with us."**

**"Hey, it's good to be back, ya" he told her, then turned to Hermione. "So, any news on what happened"**

**Hermione shook her head. "Not really. We don't know where the fiends came from" she said, then added"Maester Mika is safe and sound, thanks to Maester Seymour. That's about it."**

**Yuna had a reverent expression on her face, and Hermione frowned at her next words. "Maester Seymour's aeon... It was so powerful." They'd have to keep an eye on this Seymour.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in his world. I also don't own the rights to Final Fantasy, although I do own a copy of the game.**

**A/N: This was just a random idea that I had, and it's taken over. I don't even know why. Dumbledore casts a spell, which puts the witches and wizards into a Muggle game, but will they be able to return? And who are they playing? But obviously, Draco is Tidus and Harry will be Yuna. The similarities are too close.**

**There will be three stories, and each one will have the characters in a different universe. And if you can't tell this story is Draco/Harry. But they probably won't actually get together until the third story.**

**Back to Draco, who isn't back with the others yet. Don't worry though, each member of the main cast will… hopefully… get at least one chapter.**

**Dreaming**

**Chapter 10: Draco's Dilemma**

**Draco was standing on the docks, talking to Auron, and he was extremely pissed off. "Hey, you! Don't just stand there! All of this is your fault" He grew angrier with each word, and the fact that Auron was just calmly letting him rant. "Getting' swallowed by Sin! Ending up here in Spira! Not being able to go back to Zanarkand-everything, everything! I'm telling you, it's all your fault"**

**Auron just laughed.**

**"Who are you, anyway" Draco asked. "You knew my old man, didn't you? And you also knew Yuna's father"**

**"That's correct" Auron replied, stoically.**

**'It really doesn't add up,' he thought, trying to work it out. "Hey, man, there's no way. That's just impossible" he yelled.**

**"Nothing impossible about it" the man replied calmly. "Jecht, Braska, and I... Together we defeated Sin ten years ago." Then he stared at Draco. "Then I went to Zanarkand where I watched over you. So that one day I could bring you to Spira."**

**"Why did it have to be me" he asked, groaning.**

**The reply was simple. "Jecht asked me to."**

**"Is he alive" The question seemed obvious to Tidus, but Draco could tell that there was something strange in the direction they were heading.**

**"It depends on what you mean by 'alive'", Auron stated. "He is no longer human. But then... I saw something of Jecht there in that shell, couldn't you? You must have felt him when you came in contact with Sin."**

**There was a sudden flash in his mind, the instant that he had seen Sin, and he gasped. "It can't be..."**

**Auron just gazed at him coolly. "It is. Sin is Jecht."**

**Draco was outraged. "No! That's ridiculous! No way! I don't believe you"**

**"But it is the truth. You'll see for yourself. Come with me" Auron said, turning to go.**

**"If I say no" Draco asked.**

**"Every story must have an ending."**

**"I don't care about your stories" he yelled, knowing that he really didn't have a choice."**

**Auron's response was pure Snape. "I see. Sorry you feel that way. Fine, then. Come or don't come. It's your decision."**

**"What am I supposed to say? You tell me it's my decision... But I don't have a choice, do I" he shouted, furious. "You're the only one who can tell me what's going on, anyways! I have to go with you! I have to"**

**"Irritating, I know. Or are you afraid" Auron asked, and Draco glared at him. "It's all right."**

**'Malfoys don't get scared,' he thought, shoving the memory of his trip into the Forbidden Forest away.**

**They started walking, and as they reached the last dock, he called out"Auron? Will I ever go home? Back to Zanarkand"**

**"That's up to Jecht" Auron replied. "I'm going to offer my services to Yuna. Come."**

**As they started up the stairs leading out of town, Draco heard Wakka ask"Do you think he's gonna stay here"**

**"Sir Auron knows him, apparently" Lulu replied. "You were right. He did meet someone he knew." She sounded a bit miffed.**

**"Do you think he'll find a way back to Zanarkand" Yuna wondered.**

**He heard Wakka speak again, as he turned the corner. "In any case, I'll miss having him around."**

**"He's still in town, isn't he" Yuna asked. "I think I'll go see him... Oh"**

**They had just arrived, and he was almost happy to see her looking flushed when she saw him appear.**

**Wakka was surprised too. "Whoa."**

**"Sir Auron" Yuna turned to the man, obviously wondering what he was going to say.**

**"Yuna." Auron appeared calm as ever. Draco wondered if anything got the man excited.**

**"Sir"**

**Auron gazed at her. "I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept"**

**"You serious" Wakka asked. He was probably remembering Dona's comment about too many guardians.**

**Auron just looked at them. "You refuse"**

**Yuna shook her head, hurriedly. "No, no! We accept! Right, everyone"**

**"O-Of course! No problem at all" Wakka exclaimed, just as quickly.**

**Lulu wasn't as accepting, or so it seemed. "But... why"**

**"I promised Braska" Auron stated.**

**"You promised my father" Yuna asked, and she looked sad for a moment. Then she smiled. "Thank you, Sir Auron! You're welcome to join us"**

**Auron grabbed Draco's shoulder, pulling him forward. "And… he comes too."**

**Draco grinned, embarrassed. "Hi... guys. Eh... howdy"**

**"This one I promised Jecht" Auron said, and Yuna looked up quickly.**

**"Is Sir Jecht alive" she asked.**

**Auron's answer was evasive. "Can't say. Haven't seen him in ten years." Draco turned to see the expression on his face, but it hadn't changed.**

**"I... see." She didn't really.**

**"You'll meet eventually." Draco wanted to laugh at the absurd truth behind that statement, but wisely held back.**

**Yuna smiled again. "Yes, I'm looking forward to it"**

**'Yeah,' Draco thought, 'you're looking forward to killing Sin, but you don't know the whole story.'**

**Auron turned to Lulu, and began talking to her. "What's our itinerary? Where are we headed"**

**While they were talking, Yuna beckoned Draco over to the edge of the landing, above the streets of Luca. "Hey! Come with me" As he stood beside her, she grinned at him. "Hey, watch" She began to whistle just like he'd shown her.**

**"Hey, you got pretty good" he said, looking down.**

**She stared at him. "You sound sad."**

**"Yeah, maybe." He really wasn't in the mood for conversation at the moment.**

**"Wanna scream" she asked, and he remembered Kilika.**

**He shook his head. "I really don't think that's gonna help this time" he replied.**

**She looked down as well, and when she spoke again, she sounded almost as sad as he did. "You know what? It's embarrassing to say this myself... But summoners and their guardians are kind of like Spira's ray of light. A lot of people in Spira depend on us. I learned to practice smiling when I'm sad, you know? I know it's hard."**

**Draco nodded. "Yeah... I understand. I think" he said. And he really did. 'Like Potter. Everyone depending on him, but no one he can really depend on.'**

**"Right, now let's see what you can do" He was stunned. She wanted him to pretend to smile?**

**"Huh"**

**"Come on"**

**Draco felt the edges of his mouth curve up in a smile against his will. He managed a weak grin, but felt really embarrassed. "This is weird"**

**She wasn't going to go easy on him, however. "Next, try laughing out loud"**

**He stared at this girl in amazement. "What"**

**"Come on, show me" she exclaimed.**

**Draco forced himself to laugh, and it sounded like it. He heard the sound, and grimaced.**

**"You probably shouldn't laugh anymore" Yuna said, but then she came to stand beside him, and they both began the fake laughter again.**

**Then they looked at each other, and burst into real laughter.**

**"Too funny" she giggled.**

**Draco was having trouble stopping. "It was your idea"**

**At those words, she sobered up quickly. "Um... thank you" she said, turning back to stare out at the town. "I want my journey to be full of laughter."**

**"Okay" Draco agreed. He resolved to make it happen.**

**"If we should get separated, just whistle" she stated, looking at him. "I'll come running. I promise."**

**"Well, let's go" he said, turning… to find the others staring at them as though they'd grown three heads. "What're you looking at" he asked Wakka.**

**"We were just worried you guys might've gone crazy" Wakka replied.**

**Yuna blushed, and did the respectful bowing thing again. "Sorry! Well then, alright. Now, we will go to the temple of Djose." Then she looked back at Draco. "And guardians? Don't forget to smile"**

**Draco felt strangely happy when she looked at him, and he grinned. 'If she really is Potter,' he thought, 'I hope he still feels the same when he finds out who I am.'**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in his world. I also don't own the rights to Final Fantasy, although I do own a copy of the game.**

**A/N: This was just a random idea that I had, and it's taken over. I don't even know why. Dumbledore casts a spell, which puts the witches and wizards into a Muggle game, but will they be able to return? And who are they playing? But obviously, Draco is Tidus and Harry will be Yuna. The similarities are too close.**

**There will be three stories, and each one will have the characters in a different universe. And if you can't tell this story is Draco/Harry. But they probably won't actually get together until the third story.**

**Dreaming**

**Chapter 11: On the Road to Find Out**

**They arrive on the Mi'ihen Highroad a few minutes later. They began walking, and Draco was beginning to enjoy the scenery. Spira really was a beautiful world.**

**Then, they came to a statue on the side of the road. There was a man standing there, examining it.**

**"It is a statue of Lord Mi'ihen" he stated, as Draco looked at it. "Eight centuries ago, he founded a legion known as the Crusaders."**

**Draco listened intently. Luzzu and Gatta hadn't mentioned how the crusaders had been created.**

**"The old man continued, when he seemed to sense he had a captive audience. "In just a few short years after their founding, their ranks grew throughout Spira. The maester of Yevon feared an uprising, and accused them of rebellion. So Lord Mi'ihen walked along this very road to go face their charges and refute them. He succeeded in winning the maester's trust and his legion became an arm of the Yevon clergy. It was then that Yevon gave them the name 'Crusaders,' which they have kept ever since. And the rest is history."**

**Draco thought about the history as he began walking again. These maesters seemed too stuck up for him. They were like most religious groups he'd heard of.**

**Then, he came to a set of ruins and stopped to gaze at them. The man came up behind him, and began talking again. "Do you know what those ruins are from" he asked.**

**Draco shrugged. "Some old city"**

**"Correct. A city most ancient" he replied. "A terrible testament to Sin's power. I tremble every time I see them. Compared to Sin, humans are mere mudpuppies"**

**"But I believe humans are the only ones capable of defeating Sin" Yuna stated firmly, and the man looked at her, as if testing for something only he could see.**

**Draco was forcibly reminded of Dumbledore as the man's eyes twinkled, merrily. "A good reply. I am relieved to hear you say that, m'lady summoner" he said, then shook his head. "Where are my manners? I am Maechen, a scholar. At your service, m'lady."**

**He began moving closer to the ruins, and Draco watched him warily. "I am on a journey, studying the history of our world, Spira, seeking its stories and secrets... My travels have taken me to many places, and I am troubled by what I seen. Fragile smiles on people's faces crumbling at the mere mention of Sin. They are counting on you, m'lady. Give them a reason to rejoice once more."**

**"I will" she said, and he smiled.**

**Draco was deep in thought, trying to figure the man out. If he was just a scholar, then why would he have such a calculating gleam in his eyes?**

**Further down the road, Draco saw something amazing. Three people mounted on what appeared to be large yellow birds.**

**Tidus' group moves on. They then saw three Chocobo riders.**

**The woman in front was obviously the leader, Draco realized as she brought them to a halt. "Lady Summoner, I presume" she asked, looking at Yuna.**

**"Yes, I am Yuna" she replied.**

**The woman smiled at her. "I am Lucil, captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights."**

**'Chocobo?' Draco wondered. 'Must be what the birds are called.**

**"And I'm Elma" the dark-haired girl behind her spoke up. "We've been charged to guard the Highroad."**

**The third member, a boy who looked no older than Yuna was strangely silent.**

**Lucil was business-like as she said"There have been reports of a large fiend appearing in this area, with a taste for chocobos. Do take care, Summoner Yuna, if you are to rent any chocobos."**

**Yuna nodded. "Thank you. We will be careful."**

**She did the Spira Salute, and the three of them reigned in their Chocobos."**

**"Good. We should get back to our rounds. Farewell." The one named Elma turned as well. "Our prayers are with you."**

**Elma turned, heading in the direction Draco and the others were heading, but Lucil and the boy went the other way.**

**As they left, Draco grinned. "A large fiend... Let's go get him"**

**"Why" Auron asked, looking at him.**

**"It's the right thing to do" Draco replied. 'Wait, when did I decide to do the right thing?'**

**"It's the right thing to do" Auron laughed at his response.**

**"What'd I say now" Draco wondered, taken aback.**

**"Jecht said that a lot, too" he replied. "And every time he said it, it meant trouble for Braska and me."**

**Off to the side, they spotted more ruins, and a woman standing beside them. The woman beckoned to Yuna, who walked over to her.**

**"Ah, a summoner party" she said, as they got close.**

**Yuna looked at her, appraisingly. "You, too, are a summoner" she asked, and the woman nodded slightly.**

**"My name is Belgemine" she replied. "You are…"**

**"My name is Yuna" Yuna stated, praying.**

**"Ah, the High Summoner's daughter. I've heard much of you." Draco wondered how, but didn't ask. "But, you are fresh on the road, are you not" she asked.**

**Yuna nodded. "Yes, I am."**

**Belgemine smiled. "I might have a few things to teach you" she said. "Let us see which are stronger. My aeons or yours. A one-on-one match." As Yuna looked wary, she added"Not to the death, of course. What do you say"**

**"I'll do my best" Yuna replied.**

**"Good. Before we begin…" A healing spell encircled Yuna, and the woman continued. "Your aeons have been healed. You can fight with your full strength. Come."**

**As they began, Belgemine summoned her aeon, and Draco figured it was the one from Kilika, which had to do with fire, Ifrit.**

**"Show me how strong of a link you've formed with your aeons" she said, and Yuna summoned Valefor. It was a good match, but finally, Yuna beat her.**

**"Stop" she called. "That is enough. Not bad for one so young. I underestimated you." She handed Yuna a protection ring, saying"Take this. You've earned it." Then she smiled. "You show promise. With more training you could defeat Sin."**

**Yuna was ecstatic. "Thank you! But I think you might defeat Sin before I am able to."**

**Belgemine shook her head. "I cannot" she said, and Yuna looked puzzled. "Or should I say… I was not able to" she finished cryptically.**

**"You mean…" But before Yuna could finish the sentence, the woman turned and started to walk away.**

**"Farewell, Yuna" she called back. "We'll meet again."**

**Draco had no idea why Yuna looked so serious all of a sudden, but he tried to put it out of his mind. There was no reason for him to worry he figured.**

**After walking for another fifty feet or so, they came upon a woman, and her small daughter picking flowers.**

**The woman jumped up when she spotted them.**

**"My Lady Summoner"**

**The little girl bounced on her feet. "You're a summoner" she asked awed.**

**"Yes. My name is Yuna."**

**"I'm Calli" the girl stated.**

**Yuna bent down. "Nice to meet you, Calli."**

**Calli had a serious expression. "Lady Yuna, are you going to bring us the Calm"**

**"Yes, very soon" Yuna replied.**

**"Yay"**

**Calli's mother looked at them. "We're looking forward to another Calm, My Lady Summoner."**

**"I'll do my best" Yuna said. This time, if felt truer.**

**"And good luck to your guardians as well" the mother replied, before turning and walking away with her daughter.**

**"What's the calm" Draco asked, feeling left out again.**

**Lulu, of course, had his answer. "The Calm is a time of peace. It comes after a summoner defeats Sin, and lasts until Sin reappears."**

**"Sin dies and is reborn" Yuna added.**

**Draco suddenly understood. "I get it! I thought it was weird. Yuna's dad defeated Sin ten years ago, right? But Sin's still here! Didn't make much sense till now." Then he froze. "Wait... If it just comes back..."**

**Yuna shook her head vehemently. "Don't say it isn't worth it... Because it is."**

**The voice was back. "Even for a little while... people can sleep in their beds without being afraid. That kind of time is worth anything. Don't say it isn't worth it. Your words that day, Yuna-I remember them well."**

**They kept walking, contemplating. Suddenly, they saw a carriage, being pulled by a Chocobo. Luzzu and Gatta were supervising, and then they stepped off to the side of the road.**

**As the group neared, Gatta called to them. "Hey, we saw the game! You guys are great"**

**Luzzu smiled. "Congratulations, Wakka"**

**But then, Elma came riding up on her Chocobo. "Hey! Stop loafing around" she said, as the other Knights appeared as well.**

**"Uh... The lady summoner and her guardians..." Gatta began, but was cut off.**

**"This mission requires our full attention" Lucil stated. "We've no time to waste! Understood"**

**"Yes, ma'am! Apologies, ma'am" Luzzu said, saluting.**

**"Carry on."**

**And with that, the riders were gone again.**

**Luzzu turned to the boy. "See? Keep your head down, say "sir" a lot, and you'll do fine."**

**"Right... sir" he replied.**

**Then Luzzu turned to Yuna. "Hey, Yuna. Even though Yevon rejected us... we still believe in you. That won't ever change."**

**Yuna smiled. "Thank you, Sir Luzzu, Sir Gatta. But, you know... It's not too late for you to go back to Besaid, and…"**

**Apparently, the conversation was too much for them, because Gatta broke in. "We should be going, sir"**

**Further on, they spotted another Crusader speaking to a young woman.**

**"We'll defeat Sin any way we can" he was saying.**

**"But Yevon's teachings says..."**

**She couldn't finish the sentence. The guard snarled"Enough" And then he left.**

**"I-I only meant to..." she was sniffling.**

**"Are you all right" Yuna asked.**

**As the girl looked up, she stepped back in amazement. "Lady Summoner..."**

**"Yes, I am Yuna." Draco was beginning to get sick of hearing her introduce herself.**

**"It is an honor, my lady" she said, praying. "My name is Shelinda. I am a disciple of Yevon."**

**"What was all that about" Wakka asked. "The Crusaders' operation"**

**"You mean the one Gatta and Luzzu were talking about" Draco wanted to know.**

**Shelinda frowned. "I heard they were to use forbidden machina! I had to stop them."**

**Draco was confused again. "Huh? Why"**

**"The use of machina is strictly forbidden by the Yevon priesthood." Lulu told him.**

**Wakka groaned. "That's bad, ya"**

**Auron, however was calm as ever. "Let them use whatever they want. They still won't defeat Sin."**

**Shelinda was aghast. "But, it's not about defeating Sin! The teachings of Yevon must be upheld"**

**"Yeah! Right" Wakka agreed.**

**Then she shook her head again. "But you don't understand! The Crusaders won't even listen to me. And it's all because I'm just a lowly acolyte."**

**Yuna walked over to her, and touched her shoulder. "Don't say that. Well, I haven't been a summoner for very long myself, you see. Still, I can't put myself down every time I fail. People are depending on me. They're depending on both of us"**

**"Yes! Yes, you're right, my lady" Shelinda replied. "Absolutely right! Thank you so much, Lady Yuna! Now I feel I have the courage to finish my training."**

**She hurried over to speak to another Crusader, and Draco smiled at the way Yuna had handled the situation. It seemed to come naturally to her.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in his world. I also don't own the rights to Final Fantasy, although I do own a copy of the game.**

**A/N: This was just a random idea that I had, and it's taken over. I don't even know why. Dumbledore casts a spell, which puts the witches and wizards into a Muggle game, but will they be able to return? And who are they playing? But obviously, Draco is Tidus and Harry will be Yuna. The similarities are too close.**

**There will be three stories, and each one will have the characters in a different universe. And if you can't tell this story is Draco/Harry. But they probably won't actually get together until the third story.**

**Back to Draco, who isn't back with the others yet. Don't worry though, each member of the main cast will… hopefully… get at least one chapter.**

**Dreaming**

**Chapter 12: Suddenly Seymour**

**Eventually, they came to what appeared to be the halfway point to the Highroad. A shop was sitting in a field there.**

**Auron turned to face the group. "We rest here" he stated.**

**"But, this is an Al Bhed shop" Wakka protested, outraged.**

**Auron looked at him coolly. "Is that a problem"**

**"They don't believe in Yevon" the redhead replied"and in Luca they... They kidnapped Yuna"**

**"Where were her guardians" Auron asked, and Wakka blushed.**

**Yuna smiled at Wakka. "Sir Auron's just concerned about your health" she said.**

**"I'm not tired one bit" Wakka stated, crossing his arms.**

**Auron turned and walked toward the shop. "Well I am" he called back.**

**Inside, Draco Ran into Shelinda who was examining the shelves. "I've heard that the proprietor, Mr. Rin, is an Al Bhed" she told him"but I was very relieved to see that he keeps nothing sacrilegious here."**

**'Al Bhed?' Draco thought. 'Maybe he knows where Rikku is?'**

**Then, as he turned, he saw Maechen standing off to the side. He walked over to the man, who smiled and said"Mr. Rin's shops are all over Spira. They are quite convenient when you're on the road." Draco wondered if he'd get to meet this mysterious Mr. Rin.**

**They had been told to get a good night's rest, but Draco was too excited to sleep. "As if I could sleep" he exclaimed, heading outside. "Whoa! Check it out" He saw Yuna, sitting on a hill, watching the sun set. Then the voice spoke. "That sunset was different from the one I saw in Kilika. It was quiet-almost gentle."**

**He made his way to her, noticing Auron and the others standing around outside as well.**

**Then he sat down beside Yuna. "Whatcha up to" She hurriedly put something away, but he decided to pretend he hadn't seen it.**

**She pointed to the sunset. "Pretty..." she said, softly.**

**Draco glanced at her. "Sure is."**

**"I wish I could live in a place like this" she sighed. Then she saw his expression and added"Peaceful... Living with a smile on my face every day."**

**"You can, once you beat Sin, right" he asked, and her face fell slightly.**

**"But then a new Sin will be born anyway" she said, sadly.**

**Draco wondered why she always seemed sad. If he'd ever got the chance to be a hero, he probably would have jumped at it. "Well then, you can beat it again."**

**"I wish I could" was all she said.**

**"Hey, you can! Trust me! You are the best summoner out there" he exclaimed. Then he decided to ask the question he had wanted to know since they'd met the woman and her daughter. "Yuna, why does Sin always come back"**

**She stared into the sunset for a moment, and then replied"Sin is our punishment for our vanity. And it will not go away until we've atoned."**

**Draco was confused. 'How can a whole race ever completely atone for something that happened centuries ago?' he wondered. "How do we do that? What did we do that was so bad in the first place? Was it using lots of machina or something? Oh... Wait, was that such a bad thing, really"**

**Yuna looked thoughtful. "It's funny... Ever since I was young, I never questioned it. But now that you ask me if it is that bad or not... I don't know" she replied. "There are so many things I don't know."**

**Draco nodded. "Well then, we're the same" Then, he decided to try out an impression. "Such thinking is very unbecoming of a summoner! Sound like Mika"**

**They both laughed at the thought.**

**"That's not very nice, you know" she giggled.**

**They both sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the sun go down.**

**"You know... During a game, you have to think of blitz and nothing else, you know" Draco said suddenly. He figured that the same thing applied to Blitzball, anyway.**

**"Okay" Yuna said, looking confused.**

**"You can't think, 'That's a cute girl in the fifth seat from the right.' And you can't be thinking about where you're going to go on that date, because the minute you do, that's when you lose" he exclaimed, then realized that he sounded like a total jerk. He tried to clarify things. "You see, uh, Yuna, what I mean is, you really shouldn't worry, you know? After we beat Sin, that's when you can worry about the future."**

**She looked down. "I guess."**

**So, he tried to distract her with another question. "But, Yuna, how are you supposed to beat something big like that"**

**"The Final Summoning. It's the only way to defeat Sin. The only way" she stated, suddenly serious. "With it, we can call the Final Aeon. That's the goal of the pilgrimage. The Fayth of the Final Summoning lies waiting in the far north, to greet summoners that complete their pilgrimage. At the world's edge... in Zanarkand."**

**'Woah,' Draco thought. "In Zanarkand"**

**"She means the ruins of a city destroyed a thousand years ago" Auron spoke up from behind them. They hadn't even heard him approaching.**

**"You sure it's ruins" Draco asked.**

**"That's what I've heard" Yuna replied.**

**"You'll see it for yourself soon enough" Auron stated, turning to leave. "Yuna, come back inside." Then he left.**

**"You will go with us... to Zanarkand" Yuna asked, standing.**

**"Yeah, I'll go. I'll go to Zanarkand to see it with my own eyes" he replied.**

**They turned to go, but she paused to look back at the sunset, and as he watched, the voice took over again. "I knew it couldn't be my Zanarkand. But I had to make sure."**

**The next morning, everyone was already outside, when Draco woke up. As he started to rush out the door, he bumped into a tall blonde man.**

**"Bentuh sa" the man said. (Pardon me.)**

**Draco stared at him. "Sorry"**

**"Ah, forgive me, sir. I meant to say "pardon me" but it came out in Al Bhed" the man replied.**

**"Oh, you're an Al Bhed" he asked, surprised.**

**"I am Rin, owner of this establishment" the man stated. Then held out his hand. "Hela du saad oui." (Nice to meet you.)**

**Draco just looked at him.**

**Rin smiled. "It means"nice to meet you."**

**Draco shook his hand, nodding. "Well helly doo sad wee to you, too." He knew his pronunciation was off, but he wasn't great with languages, except French, and he doubted anyone in Spira spoke that.**

**Rin walked over to a bookshelf against the wall. "If you are interested... Al Bhed primers can be found all over Spira. Finding them and learning our language might be fun" he stated, and walked back over with a book in his hand. "Here, let me give you one in commemoration of our meeting. Although you might want to be careful where you speak our language" he added.**

**"Yeah, I hear Al Bhed aren't liked much" Draco replied, thinking of Rikku asking if he was an Al Bhed hater.**

**Rin looked puzzled.**

**"Oh, sorry" he exclaimed, feeling himself blush.**

**Rin just shook his head. "Ed ec y chesa" he said. (It is a shame.)**

**Then, suddenly, they heard a scream from outside. "Ahh! Someone, help! The chocobos"**

**Auron walked past and looked at Draco. "That's our cue, let's go."**

**Rin seemed surprised that they were going to help. "Oh. Thank you for your help. Please, use this." He handed Draco a couple of the Spiran healing potions.**

**Outside, Everyone was waiting on him. They turned as he came out, and Lulu pointed. "To the chocobo corral"**

**They raced around the side of the building, and Draco gasped, as he saw a huge fiend grabbing the Chocobos. Luckily, they got away, and Draco and the rest stepped in, and defeated the monster.**

**Rin and the Chocobo keepers were extremely grateful. "Have you an interest in renting some chocobos" he asked, and Yuna nodded. "As a token of our gratitude, the first time is free of charge. Please ask the attendant, if you wish to rent."**

**"Thank you so much for saving the chocobos" the attendant said, and hurried off to get them mounts.**

**They continued their journey, seeing Maechen and Shelinda again farther down the road. Draco wondered if they had left earlier, because he had seen them in Rin's shop the day before.**

**He stopped to speak to them. Shelinda seemed sad. "Thank you so much for your words yesterday" she stated, then looked away. "Word has gotten around about me. Now the crusaders are ignoring me." Draco offered a smile of encouragement, before turning to the old man.**

**Maechen was looking down into the ravine, which stretched below them. "Would you like to hear about the Highroad" he asked, as Draco moved to stand beside them.**

**Draco was becoming interested in this strange new world, so he nodded. "Please."**

**Maechen smiled at him, and looked back down. "We are currently travelling a part of the Mi'ihen Highroad called the Newroad. Naturally, that suggests that there is, or was, an Oldroad. The road that runs below this Newroad is the original Mi'ihen Highroad. Hence, the road that Lord Mi'ihen walked is not this road, but the Oldroad. The Newroad was built to replace the Oldroad, destroyed by Sin five hundred years ago. But, sometimes, standing on the Oldroad and reminiscing about the past can be a pleasurable pastime." Draco wondered if the old scholar was aware that he rambled. It wasn't that he wasn't interested, but the man just seemed to give slightly more information than was needed.**

**As he mounted his Chocobo again, Maechen looked up at him. "A safe journey to you" he said, before looking back down.**

**When the road split, Draco decided to wander down into the Oldroad, just to see what was going on down there. He could hear Chocobos, and he remembered that he had seen one of the Knights going in this direction yesterday.**

**When they got to the bottom of the ravine, he saw some more old ruins, covered with Chocobos in armor. Lucil was giving instructions to one of them, but looked up when she saw them.**

**""What are you doing on this road" she asked, curious.**

**Draco figured it might sound strange if he said they'd wanted to go exploring. After all, Yuna was supposed to be on her Pilgrimage. "Oh, you know…" he said vaguely.**

**She smiled. "I see. The Highroad ends over there" she said, pointing to where he had just come from. "However, we have sealed off the area beyond for the duration of our operation. You may ask the gate captain up ahead if you need to pass through."**

**They let her get back to her work, as Draco spotted another familiar face. O'aka XXIII, the merchant from the ship. As they approached, however, he was grumbling to himself. "Coming down to the Oldroad was a mistake… Ye can't run a business without customers." But then he spotted them, and his face brightened. "Say, can I interest you in something"**

**They purchased a few tings from him, and he seemed really happy to serve Yuna. Then, he leaned in, conspiratorially. "Sure are a lot of Crusaders about" he observed. "Wonder what they're up to"**

**Draco shrugged, and began to move back towards the Newroad. He figured they should probably get back on track.**

**When they reached the end of the road, however, Draco noticed that it was blocked off. Then he saw Dona and her guardian talking to a Crusader.**

**"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a summoner" Dona was exclaiming.**

**The Crusader shook his head. "Sorry, ma'am! No exceptions"**

**She was really getting angry. "You dare impede a summoner's pilgrimage"**

**"Sorry, ma'am! No exceptions" the man repeated.**

**"Useless" She walked away, and Draco's group walked over to her, after dismounting. The Chocobos weren't allowed any further. "Oh, it's you" Dona said, smirking. "As you can see, not even summoners can pass. But they'll call on us in the end. Just wait and see." Then she grinned. "In the meantime, I think I'll have a nap. Oh, Barthello"**

**Draco grinned as well when they left. 'Nap my ass,' he thought, wondering how Pansy and Blaise managed to get this far, as sex-crazed as they were.**

**They decided to try anyway, and walked over to another Crusader. But, before they could say anything, Luzzu and Gatta arrived with the carriage.**

**"Gatta and Luzzu reporting, sir" Gatta stated, saluting.**

**Luzzu saluted as well. "This is the last of them."**

**The guard waved them through. "Good to have you with us. Go on through"**

**Draco watched as the carriage rolled by. It had a fiend inside. One that appeared to be Sinspawn.**

**The two men noticed the group standing there, and Gatta waved at them. "Show me how to play blitz sometime" he yelled at Draco.**

**Luzzu looked at Yuna. "Wait around. We'll have Sin beaten in no time"**

**Then, as the carriage faded into the distance, Draco's group tried to follow.**

**"I'm sorry. I can't let you pass" this guard said. "Hey, you're a summoner and her guardians right? Sorry for the inconvenience."**

**"Tell me about the operation" Draco said, wondering about the fiends.**

**"What, they didn't tell you" he asked, amazed. "We're bringing Sinspawn from all over Spira here. Sinspawn inevitably draw Sin, right? We're going to lure it into a trap"**

**Draco was intrigued by this information, and the guard seemed eager to talk, so he let him continue. "This mission, Operation Mi'ihen, is a Crusader-Al Bhed joint mission. We Crusaders lure Sin in, and the Al Bhed strike it down. You see, the Al Bhed hate Sin as much as we do. They managed to salvage ancient machina. They say they're as powerful as the mighty aeons."**

**Draco was skeptical about that, and the guard grinned. "Well, you know machina re forbidden by Yevon. Ah… on second thought, let's not go there" he stated. "Better for you not to know. The Crusaders in Operation Mi'ihen have all been excommunicated. My own family won't even speak to me now. We have to beat Sin. Otherwise, there's nowhere for us to go."**

**As they stepped aside, Draco saw Seymour arrive. Yuna bowed, praying, and he returned the motion.**

**"So we meet again, Lady Yuna" he said, his voice oily.**

**"Y-Yes" Yuna stammered. Draco figured it was because the guy was so powerful in this world. He knew it wasn't because he was anything special to look at.**

**Seymour stared down at her, with an expression Draco had only seen once before. The man's eyes were predatory… like Tom Riddle's had been, when Lucius had made him test the diary he had eventually given to Ginny Weasley. "You look troubled. Is there anything I can do"**

**"Well..." she stated, and began to explain how they were being made to wait until the operation was over.**

**"I see." Seymour walked over to the guards…**

…**who immediately began bowing. "Maester Seymour. Let me show you to the command center."**

**"Hold, I have a request" he said.**

**"Yes, Your Grace"**

**Seymour waved his hand at Yuna. "I need to have Summoner Yuna and her guardians let through to the command center."**

**The guard was stunned. "But, Maester Seymour, sir"**

**"Do not worry" he replied. "I will take full responsibility."**

**"Very well. They may pass."**

**Seymour smiled at Yuna, and Draco almost growled at the animosity he felt towards the other man. "It is done."**

**"Thank you. Your Grace" she said, bowing again. Finally, though, Seymour left, although Yuna was still bowing at the spot where he'd been.**

**Lulu touched her arm. "Yuna, it's time to go."**

**She started. "Oh! Right" she exclaimed, and they began moving.**

**Draco released the growl. "Who does he think he is"**

**Wakka just grinned at him. "He's a Maester. Better get used to it, ya"**

**Then Draco relaxed slightly. 'What am I worried about? If that is Potter,' he thought, 'he'll never fall for it.'**


	13. Chapter 13A

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in his world. I also don't own the rights to Final Fantasy, although I do own a copy of the game.**

**A/N: This was just a random idea that I had, and it's taken over. I don't even know why. Dumbledore casts a spell, which puts the witches and wizards into a Muggle game, but will they be able to return? And who are they playing? But obviously, Draco is Tidus and Harry will be Yuna. The similarities are too close.**

**There will be three stories, and each one will have the characters in a different universe. And if you can't tell this story is Draco/Harry. But they probably won't actually get together until the third story.**

**I had to cut this chapter into sections, because the first half is Ron's and the second is back to Draco. I hope it isn't getting too confusing.**

**Dreaming**

**Chapter 13-A: You Can't Handle the Truth**

**Ron Weasley had no idea what was happening. He'd been thrust into this strange dream with no warning, and no idea of what was going on. He'd begun to get comfortable with the people he'd met, realizing instantly who Lulu and Yuna were, but…**

**The one named Tidus… That guy was really confusing. He knew that it was someone from school, and probably someone who was good at Quidditch, if his talent at Blitzball was any indication. But the only other person as good at it as Harry was Malfoy… and that couldn't be right. Why would Malfoy be on their side?**

**The guy had risked his life for them several times already, fighting with them, instead of against them, and that only made it more confusing. But, now he had to deal with this Seymour. His character, Wakka, was totally in awe of the guy, because he was so religious, but Ron didn't trust the guy. And it seemed that Wakka was beginning to wonder about him as well. It had something to do with this operation, and Wakka's brother.**

**When they finally got through to the next area, which was called Mushroom Rock Road, he saw Seymour talking with the Crusaders.**

**"All hail Maester Seymour" they exclaimed as he stepped forward.**

**Then he began a speech. "Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira. Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength! I, Seymour Guado, Maester of Yevon, will bear your witness to your deeds today."**

**They saluted. "Sir"**

**"What's going on? Why's Maester Seymour backing the Crusaders, eh" Ron yelled, upset. "They're using the Al Bhed's machina! They're violating the teachings" He was pretty sure that machina was something like Muggle ekeltronic things.**

**Yuna tried to placate him. "Even going against the teachings they're willing to risk it for the greater good. Wakka, I think Maester Seymour sees that, too."**

**But Ron wasn't buying it. "Lulu" he asked, hoping she'd have a better understanding of what was happening.**

**"Hmm… I can only speculate" she replied, and Ron stared at her. 'Hermione… not knowing the answer to something?'**

**"Ask him yourself" Auron stated, and they realized that Seymour was heading their way.**

**"Ah, Sir Auron. It is an honor" he stated when he got close. "I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years."**

**Auron just looked at him. "I've got nothing to say about it."**

**Then he walked away, leaving the rest to stare after him.**

**"I... see" Seymour said, turning to Yuna. "Sir Auron must be a great asset as a guardian."**

**"Your Grace" she replied, bowing.**

**"Please, there's no need for formalities" Seymour said, and Ron realized that Tidus seemed to be getting angry again.**

**"Excuse me... Maester Seymour" Ron broke in. "Why is your Lordship... presently... present here... sir" He hated the way he was stammering.**

**Seymour smiled, but Ron could tell by his eyes that he thought Wakka was just a babbling idiot. "Please, speak as you normally would."**

**"Uh. Isn't this operation again the teachings of Yevon? Aren't you gonna stop them" he asked, and Tidus stepped closer to hear the answer.**

**"It's true... I should. However... Both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira. This Operation Mi'ihen was born from that wish they share" he responded. He actually sounded sincere. "Although it may be sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure. And I, Seymour Guado-the person, not the Maester of Yevon... As a denizen of Spira, I wish them well in their endeavor."**

**Ron couldn't wrap his mind around the concept. "But, using machina... That's bad, isn't it"**

**"Pretend you didn't see them" was the reply.**

**He was stunned. "Beg your pardon, but that's not something a Maester should say"**

**As Seymour looked as though he was losing patience, and shot back"Then, pretend I didn't say it."**

**"You're kidding" Ron said, open-mouthed. 'That wasn't anywhere near what I expected,' he thought. 'This guy betrays his own religion, and yet I feel as though he really thinks this is right?'**

**As Seymour turned to walk away, they heard Tidus' voice, which they'd all been hearing on and off. "From the first time I laid eyes on him, I never did like Seymour... But you know, some of the things he said that day... They made a lot of sense to me."**

**They began to move again. Suddenly, the third Chocobo knight, the one who hadn't spoken, appeared. "Excuse me, Lady Summoner Yuna" he asked.**

**"Yes"**

**The guy was blushing, reminding Ron of Neville, it seemed that he was awed by her. "The command center... Maester Seymour requests your presence there, ma'am."**

**"Thank you" she replied.**

**"Take that road to the command center" he said, pointing to their left. "It's not far. We're still in the midst of preparations this way. Sorry."**

**They turned, and saw the merchant form earlier. "Good day, lad" he aid, grinning cheekily at Tidus, who waved. "Sneaked past the guards, I did! Been makin' a fortune with 'Operation Mi'ihen' prices. But you, lad, you get a discount! I owes ya one, eh" Wakka had heard about Tidus giving the guy money. And the guy's prices were cheap.**

**There were rocks, that served as lifts, being moved by pressurized water, and it was a novel experience, riding them up to the next level.**

**They started up the path, and ran into Lucil halfway along. She grinned at them. "We've been expecting you" she stated. "Please proceed to the command center. The presence of a maester and a summoner is great for the troops' morale-myself included." Then she smiled again, directly at Yuna. "Thank you for being here my lady. Depending on the way things turn out, we might suffer casualties. In such an event, we would be honored if you could perform the sending, my lady." She sounded grim as she added"We may have to fight here as well. Stay alert."**

**Further along, they spotted Shelinda, the girl Yuna had encouraged to stick to her principles. She didn't seem very happy. "In the end, I wasn't able to stop them, as you can see. But seeing their fierce determination, I couldn't just sit there" she said. "So, I decided that I would do everything in my power to help them. Truly, I know nothing of the ways of fighting, but I do know some white magic. I'm hoping that it will be of some use to them." White magic, Ron knew was healing spells, and the like. Then she asked"Is there anything I can do to help you" They shook their heads, and continued on their way.**

**At the end of the path, Elma was near another moving rock, and she seemed surprised to see them. "Lady Summoner! What are you doing here" she asked. Then she smiled. "Well, with your guardians near you shouldn't have anything to worry about." She seemed to sense what Ron was about to say, because she cut him off quickly. "Don't say we shouldn't be using machina! Not now, please" Then, as she rode off, they heard her mutter" I hope Captain Lucil notices my efforts in this mission."**

**When they reached the lift to the command center, they spotted Luzzu and Gatta, off to one side. **

**"Why only you, sir? I want to fight, too" Gatta was arguing.**

**"Orders are orders" Luzzu replied.**

**"I'm not a cadet anymore, sir" The reply was full of venom. "Let me go with you, and I'll prove it to them"**

**Luzzu just looked at the young man. "Guarding the command center is important too, you know."**

**"But I came all the way from Besaid to fight Sin, sir" Gatta exclaimed. Ron realized that the boy knew nothing of actual war. He'd probably never seen someone die… or at least, not up close. Just things like what had happened in Kilika. Of course, Ron hadn't either, not really, but he'd come closer to it than that.**

**"I know, but an order's an order" Luzzu repeated. "To your post, Crusader."**

**"But, sir" Gatta seemed to know that the other man wasn't going to back down, so he stormed off.**

**Ron and the others walked over to speak to Luzzu.**

**"They let you through, huh" he asked, when he saw them.**

**Tidus looked at him. "Gatta deserves better..." he stated, but Ron wondered if he meant he deserved to fight, or a world without fighting.**

**"At least there's no chance he'll get hurt" he heard himself growl. Then he glared at Luzzu. "Why are you guys fighting, anyway? Aren't the almighty Al Bhed machina enough"**

**Luzzu stared at him calmly. "They still need some time to get them ready" he responded. "Our job is to keep Sin at bay till they're done." Ron was frustrated by his answer, but Luzzu continued. "Wakka... I might not get another chance to say this. It's about your brother."**

**"Luzzu, no" Lulu yelled.**

**"What" Ron asked, shooting her a glance.**

**"I'm the one who convinced him... to enlist."**

**Ron was stunned. Apparently Lulu had known this was what he was going to say, because she just sighed.**

**"I'm sorry" Luzzu said.**

**Ron couldn't hold back the anger he suddenly felt, and punched him, knocking him flat. Then Draco grabbed him. "Wakka! That's enough, Wakka" he yelled, but Ron knew that it wasn't enough.**

**Ron gave himself a minute to calm down, then looked at Luzzu. "When we used to play blitz together, Chappu used to say... He'd say that-when we won the Cup, ya-he'd propose to Lulu" he said, and noticed Lulu looking sad. "And then one day... he goes off and becomes a Crusader. Just like that."**

**Luzzu stood up, rubbing his jaw, and said"Chappu also said to me... That being with your girl is good... But keeping Sin far away from her is better."**

**Lulu turned her back to them, and Ron felt saddened by it. He hated the fact that she had been dating this brother… If it had been real, he would have fought any of his brothers for her. But he had to ask. "Lu, you knew"**

**"Luzzu told me... before we left" she replied, not looking at him.**

**Luzzu grinned, and Ron felt like hitting him again. "She hit me, too."**

**Suddenly, Lucil appeared, and Ron felt a twinge as she looked at him. She seemed really familiar… or maybe it was her no-nonsense tone, which reminded him of his mother.**

**"All Crusaders in the vanguard are to assemble on the beach" she stated, looking at Luzzu.**

**"That's my cue" he replied, turning to go.**

**Ron suddenly realized that this could be the last time he saw the man, and felt he had to say something. "Luzzu! Don't die out there."**

**Luzzu smiled at him. "So you can hit me more"**

**Ron patted his muscles, which were good-sized here, probably from Blitzball. "Lots! Lots more"**

**But, before Luzzu could leave, Yuna stepped in front of him, arms stretched out, blocking his way.**

**"Sir Luzzu, please" she cried. "Please, don't go"**

**"I have to, Yuna" he said seriously.**

**Auron looked at her, and it seemed that something passed between them. "Let him go. The man has already chosen his path... As you did when you became a summoner."**

**She took a breath, and lowered her arms, standing aside.**

**As Luzzu walked away, Ron heard the voice again. "It would be a long time... before I ever really understood the reason why Yuna let Luzzu pass that day." And he wished he felt the same.**

**They headed for the lift, and rode it to the clifftops. At the top, they saw Al Bhed, and Crusaders working together to put the finishing touches on what appeared to be rows of cannons along the cliff.**

**"Curse these..." Ron exclaimed, kicking one of them, and then yelled, as he realized that might not have been the smartest thing to do as his foot suddenly felt broken. He wished Madame Pomfrey was there.**

**"He really hates them, huh" he heard Tidus ask.**

**Lulu spoke quietly, but he heard the anguish in her voice. "Chappu... he left the sword Wakka gave him in Besaid. And he fought with an Al Bhed machina weapon instead."**

**Ron felt the truth of it inside him, but ignored it, and said instead"That's got nothing to do with it! I just hate these sacrilegious contraptions" He glared at the cannons, wondering idly if it was too late to choose a new favorite Quidditch team. The Chudley Cannons weren't sounding too good to him anymore.**


	14. Chapter 13B

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in his world. I also don't own the rights to Final Fantasy, although I do own a copy of the game.**

**A/N: This was just a random idea that I had, and it's taken over. I don't even know why. Dumbledore casts a spell, which puts the witches and wizards into a Muggle game, but will they be able to return? And who are they playing? But obviously, Draco is Tidus and Harry will be Yuna. The similarities are too close.**

**There will be three stories, and each one will have the characters in a different universe. And if you can't tell this story is Draco/Harry. But they probably won't actually get together until the third story.**

**This is Draco's half of chapter 13.**

**Dreaming**

**Chapter 13-B: Operation Mi'ihen**

**Draco had grinned, seeing Wakka kick the cannon. He knew Weasley's favorite Quidditch team was named the Cannons, and wondered if there was some meaning to it, like everything else in this strange place. But he decided to ignore it for now, as they headed to the command center.**

**Outside it, they saw everyone rushing around, shouting orders and basically getting ready for battle. And they saw the rest of the Sinspawn being unloaded from the carriages.**

**"It won't work anyway" Wakka said, glaring.**

**Yuna looked at him. "Don't say that. It might be a hopeless campaign, and it might mean defying Yevon... But the Crusaders and the Al Bhed-they're doing their best to defeat Sin. They want to rid Spira of Sin forever" she said, and Draco thought he heard a note of hopefulness in her voice. "And that's just what we want, too, isn't it? Isn't it"**

**Wakka seemed to be waging war with his feelings. Hmph! All right, all right! But I still think machina are bad news. They're forbidden for a reason"**

**Then Lucil appeared again. "Lady Summoner! There you are" she said. "The command center is that way. Maester Kinoc is also there."**

**"Maester Kinoc, too" Yuna asked, and Draco wondered why these Maesters were suddenly all so keen on defying their own beliefs.**

**"Yes. Please hurry, my lady" Lucil replied, hurrying off.**

**Outside the tent, they saw a Crusader, hurrying away from something, muttering" That merchant's obviously ripping people off." Then they saw O'aka, who seemed to be extremely happy. He grinned at them, and whispered"Monopoly's a great thing! Things are sellin' no matter what the price" Then he seemed to realize who he was talking to. "Oops! Sorry, I forgot."**

**Then they spotted Gatta, standing in the entryway.**

**"The operation will begin shortly" he said, blandly. "Please check all your equipment."**

**Wakka stared at him. "Um, you all right"**

**"Of course not" he shouted suddenly. "I came here to fight Sin! But they stick me here"**

**"If you want to prove yourself..." Auron began, and Gatta turned to him.**

**"Huh"**

**"First you must complete the tasks you are given" he finished.**

**"Just doing what they say" he asked, walking away. "It just won't be enough."**

**Draco looked at him. "Guarding the command center is important, too."**

**"You'd think the same if you were me" Gatta replied. Draco didn't think so. He knew enough to know that he'd be as far away from battle as he could get, if he had a choice.**

**"I'll do something... even if it means bending the rules" the boy stated firmly.**

**"Guarding the command center is important, too." Draco knew he was repeating himself, but he had to get through to the boy.**

**Gatta looked hard at him. "I gotta go show Luzzu what I can do."**

**There was a Crusader standing off to one side, and Draco spoke to him. "Yeah, what do you wanna know" he asked.**

**'Finally,' Draco thought. 'Maybe something this guy says might be important.' First, he asked about the cannons, hoping to get some more information on the Al Bhed.**

**The guy just looked at him. "The Al Bhed provided us with these cannons at no charge" he said staring at them. "I hate the bastards, but I've got a little respect for them now. These cannons have good range. We'll give Sin a shower it won't soon forget."**

**'Well, that wasn't exactly what I was looking for,' Draco thought. He sighed. 'Maybe if I ask about the Chocobo Knights?'**

**"Only a select few can become Chocobo knights" the guy said, when he asked. "You have to be a skilled rider, or achieve some combat merit to become one. Captain Lucil is no doubt the best of the bunch right now." Then the guy snorted. "I don't know how that wimp Clasko got knighted. Well, he is good at earning their trust-the Chocobos, that is."**

**Draco shook his head. 'That's not it either. I wanted to know why they were joining in this farce. Maybe if I ask about the operation itself?'**

**The Crusader was beginning to look bored, but when Draco asked about Operation Mi'ihen, he perked up considerably. "We've researched Sin's past behaviors in planning this operation. Sin often turns up where its Sinspawn are." Then he grinned. "When it shows up, we're gonna hit it with the ancient machina, and it's bye-bye Sin. The Crusaders' responsibility is to lure Sin and immobilize it. The Al Bhed will deliver the finishing blow. I wish it could be the other way around" he said" but as long as we defeat Sin, who cares."**

**Draco gave up. The guy was a font of nothing as far as he was concerned. He knew relevant facts, but nothing that Draco considered 'need to know'.**

**When they entered the command center, they saw a chubby man, dressed like a monk. Draco assumed that it was the other Maester.**

**"I'd heard from Seymour, but I didn't know if we'd actually meet" he stated, walking over to them. "Good to see you, Auron! Ten years, isn't it"**

**Lulu looked at Tidus, and whispered"That's Wen Kinoc, one of the Four Maesters of Yevon. He leads the warrior monks and also commands the Crusaders."**

**Then Gatta rushed in. "All troops ready to move at your command, sir"**

**Maester Kinoc smiled. "Good. Dismissed."**

**"Sir" Gatta saluted, and left.**

**"Tell me, Auron" Kinoc continued"Where have you been to last ten years"**

**"We don't have time for this now, do we" Auron asked, looking at the monsters on the cliff.**

**"This plan won't work, you know that" Kinoc replied casually. "We'll just let them dream a little longer."**

**Draco stared at the man. "What"**

**But before he could say more, Seymour appeared.**

**"Lord Kinoc..."**

**"Oh, yes. Proceed" Kinoc said, moving away.**

**Auron growled"That Kinoc, a Maester"**

**"I heard that, Auron" the man stated, turning back to them. "A lot has happened the last ten years. What were you doing, and where"**

**"Fulfilling a promise I made to a friend" Auron said, coolly. Then he added"I still am."**

**Kinoc looked at him, strangely. "Just tell me one thing: Have you seen Zanarkand"**

**Auron didn't reply, and the man left. Draco looked at Auron, who stared back at him.**

**"I kinda... think we don't belong here" Yuna said, breaking the mood. Draco was beginning to agree with her.**

**Finally, a Guard walked over to them. "It is time at last. We must tell the Al Bhed waiting outside to begin the operation at once. The fiends may break through. This place is not safe. Make sure you're prepared to defend yourselves. Tell me when you're ready."**

**Wakka was standing off to the side. "With them here, it's like Yevon authorizes this whole operation" he growled.**

**Auron just looked at him. "Go to Yuna."**

**Lulu was more practical. "Anything could happen" she stated, sounding more like Granger than ever. "Make sure you're ready for combat."**

**As he looked at Yuna, however, he felt something strange, like a connection. He wondered if she had felt it as well. But all she said was"I'm a little nervous."**

**They all checked their weapons, and reported to the guard.. "Are you ready"**

**"Yes" Draco said, wishing he felt more confident.**

**"Maester Kinoc. Please" the guard said, walking away, and they followed.**

**"Will Sin come" Yuna asked the guard.**

**The guard nodded. "Sin always returns for its spawn. To make sure, we're going to encourage them to call out to it."**

**Auron's comment was bitter. "You won't have to. It'll come."**

**The voice again. "I remembered Auron telling me. Sin is my old man. Sin is Jecht."**

**During this comment, no one looked up. No one even glanced at him, and he wondered if his thoughts about Sin were shielded somehow.**

**Suddenly, the Sinspawn broke free, and Draco rushed forward. The group fought it, knowing they had to keep it away from the rest of the people.**

**Then they saw Sin, moving through the water… fast.**

**"Let's go" they heard Lucil shout, and the Knights moved out.**

**They heard one of the cannon operators yell"Fire"**

**The beams of energy from the cannons flew towards Sin, but were deflected by some sort of shield. Then they turned into fiends.**

**"Charge" Lucil shouted, and she and the Knights raced onto the battlefield.**

**"Look out" Auron yelled, and they saw the force field moving, wiping out everything it came into contact with. Draco was distantly aware that Yuna was with Auron and Seymour, and the Sinspawn was attacking again.**

**"Stand back, Lady Yuna" Seymour said, putting an arm out.**

**Yuna was shaky as she responded. "Y-Yes."**

**They defeated the fiend, and then Yuna looked around. "The others" she asked, confused.**

**The Al Bhed ship in the bay fired a beam of energy at Sin, trying to destroy the force field, but it was too strong. Instead, it seemed to absorb the beam, and then shoot it back at them, which demolished them.**

**Draco found himself waking up on a beach, bodies littering the sand. He began walking, checking for pulses, but there was nothing. Then he spotted Gatta, kneeling beside a rock wall.**

**"What's... going on? Why? What" Then his voice began rising. "What's going on" he yelled.**

**Sin was leaving, streaking through the water, and Draco was pissed himself now. "Don't you run away from me" he shouted, diving in the water. 'Damn it, not again,' he thought.**

**He could still see Yuna though, in his mind. She was standing on the cliff, staff in hand.**

**"Everyone, stand back! I'll summon" she called.**

**Seymour's tone was kind, but condescending. "You won't hurt it. Your powers are still... too weak."**

**"But I must do something" she insisted.**

**"You can't" he shouted, and she stopped.**

**Draco, continued swimming, but couldn't catch Sin. He heard the voice again. "I have no idea what I was thinking when I ran after Sin that day. But before I knew what I was doing, there I was chasing him down like a thief at market. Maybe I was angry, maybe I wanted to go home. I kept thinking of Zanarkand, and my old man."**

**Then, suddenly, an idea worked its way into his brain. 'If I'm comparing Jecht to Lucius… what if Lucius is really him… and Sin as well?' The concept was too much, as Tidus' thoughts were bearing down on him, but he vowed to think it through later.**

**The next thing he remembered was fuzzy. He was in a clearing, with hundreds of people, some of whom he'd just seen. He saw Luzzu walk by, and stared at him. Then, the boy from Zanarkand appeared, and looked at him, shaking his head, as if to say he didn't belong there. Then a Blitzball flew at him, and he woke up. Or at least, faded into another dream.**

**This time, he was back in Zanarkand, watching the young Tidus. Jecht's voice was coming from somewhere behind him.**

**"What" Jecht asked, sounding angry.**

**"They say you don't practice anymore, that you're gonna retire" the boy replied.**

**Jecht growled"Let them talk. I'm still the best."**

**Draco heard the hatred in the boy's voice. "They say you're no good 'cause you drink all the time."**

**"I can quit drinkin' whenever I want" Jecht shouted.**

**"Then do it now" the kid said, softly.**

**"What did you say" Jecht asked.**

**"You just said you can" he stated.**

**"Tomorrow, maybe" Jecht said.**

**The boy's voice was full of accusation. "Why not today"**

**"Why do today what you can leave for tomorrow" Jecht asked. Then he groaned. "There he goes again... crying"**

**As Draco began to awaken, he remembered a saying that he'd heard somewhere. 'What is today but yesterday's tomorrow?'**

**Then the voice spoke again. "I thought I sensed my old man there. Somewhere... Or maybe it was just Sin's toxin playing tricks on my mind." Then he woke up on the voice, with the voice still echoing in his ears, as he watched Yuna sending the souls of the dead. "How many died today? People die, and Yuna dances. When will she stop dancing? When will it stop? Yuna won't stop dancing-not until Sin is gone. Those were my thoughts then... I think."**

**"I see you're still here" Auron spoke up. He was standing on the beach, in front of him.**

**"Huh" He was confused.**

**"Many stories ended here today..." Auron said. "But... Yours goes on, I see."**

**The man was a regular diviner. "What" He jumped up, staring out at the stormy sea. Then the voice spoke again. "Sin had come and gone, but I remained here."**

**Lulu was standing behind him, and he walked over to her. "You were in contact with Sin again" she said, curiously. "The toxin-are you okay? Yuna was worried about you. You should let her know you're all right." As he turned to go, she called after him"Rest while you can. We leave soon."**

**Auron moved away, confronting Maester Kinoc. "A swift retreat. Satisfied"**

**"What do you mean" Kinoc asked. The man was a Hufflepuff, Draco was certain.**

**"Those who turned from Yevon died, while the faithful live on" Auron replied.**

**Kinoc gave him an appraising look. "The past ten years have changed you, I see."**

**Draco watched, as Seymour walked over to Yuna and began to speak to her. "You do not look so well. But now more than ever, you must be the people's strength, their confidence" he said. Then he continued. "Anyone else would be expected to show their sorrow." Draco caught a glimpse of Wakka praying for the souls of the fallen. "But you... are a summoner. You are Spira's hope. Until Sin is defeated, you must not relent. Do you understand"**

**"Yes. I understand" she replied, looking subdued.**

**"Are you afraid" he asked, and sounded as though he wished she was. "Yuna, take me as your pillar of strength. As Yunalesca had her lord Zaon. Lady Yuna. Until next we meet, farewell."**

**Draco watched him leave, wondering who Yunalesca and Zaon were. Yuna looked at him. "Maesters are strict" she said, looking thoughtful. "I guess… I guess I'll just have to do better."**

**He walked over to stand beside Wakka, who was extremely upset. "You can't ignore the teachings" he stated. Then Draco decided to speak to Auron again. But, before he could say anything, Auron spoke first.**

**"Sin is Jecht" he stated, in an extremely certain voice.**

**Draco had to agree. "Yeah, for a while there, I thought I could feel him. But that doesn't mean I believe you."**

**"Sin is Jecht" he repeated, stronger. "He came here for you."**

**"So he killed all those people just for a chance to see me" Draco shouted. 'Sounds like something Lucius would do,' he thought wryly.**

**"That's what Sin does" Auron stated. "He wanted to show that to you. Do you know why"**

**"How am I supposed to know" Draco asked, feeling more confused by the minute. 'What, he wants me to be proud of him?'**

**Auron's reply was matter-of fact. "So you would kill him. As long as he is Sin, Jecht will keep killing. He wants you to stop him."**

**Draco was stunned. "You gotta be kidding. How do you know all of this, anyway"**

**Instead of answering, Auron started up the hill, after the group.**

**"I'm not done talking to you" Draco yelled after him. "Don't you run away"**

**Auron looked back at him. "You're the one running."**

**When they reached the top of the hill, Shelinda was healing people. She looked at them. "Are you all right? She asked.**

**Draco nodded, and said"Keep up the good work."**

**"Thank you. I will" she replied, smiling.**

**O'aka was there as well, looking despondent. "I made a bundle with the operation prices" he said sadly. "But the way it turned out, they deserved a better deal. I guess the summoners are our only hope."**

**As Draco reached the spot where his group had gathered, everyone was moving on. Draco felt Kimahri behind him, and forced himself to stay calm. He had finally figured that the beast must be Remus Lupin, Potter's werewolf friend. That wasn't enough to reassure him, however.**

**"Hey, you two! Hurry up" Yuna called back to them.**

**"She's awfully cheerful" Draco observed. 'Especially after what we just went through.'**

**He was shocked to hear Kimahri speak up. ""In dark times she must be. She must shine bright." He felt his mouth drop open, and saw a glimmer of amusement in the beast's eyes. "Now are dark times. Yuna tries hard."**

**Draco realized that there was a lot of truth in that statement. There had to be, if Kimahri was going to speak. "We should help her, then."**

**Kimahri looked at him. "If we worry, she tries harder. Do not frown."**

**"Don't worry, be happy" Draco grinned.**

**"Kimahri try, too" he replied, stoically.**

**Draco looked at him. "Smile! Let me see."**

**What followed was more of a baring of fangs than a smile.**

**"Sad." Draco said, as they moved on. They were on the Djose road now, and he couldn't help wondering how long the pilgrimage was. "Hey! How much longer till Zanarkand" he asked at the next crossroads.**

**Wakka grinned at him. "Still a ways."**

**Lulu smiled as well. "First down the Moonflow to the Guado city of Guadosalam..." She looked a bit sad by that one. "Must be because Seymour's a Guado,' Draco thought. "Then we cross the Thunder Plains to the temple of Macalania."**

**"Oh, boy" he said. It was going to be a while. He suddenly wondered how he could have such a long dream all in one night.**

**Yuna seemed excited by the prospect though. "And before that, we get to pray at the temple in Djose"**

**"We can't just skip all that" he asked glumly. "Can we, huh"**

**Yuna shook her head. "I have to pray to the Fayth in every temple in order to earn the Final Aeon."**

**"That's a summoner's training" Wakka stated. "She's gotta prepare mind and body, all just to get ready for the Final Summoning."**

**"Must be tough, Yuna" Draco said, wondering if this is the kind of thing Potter had to go through in real life.**

**"I'll be fine with you here" she replied. Draco was stunned. She had so much faith in him. 'Potter really must not know who I am,' he realized, feeling a bit sad at the thought.**

**Everyone started moving again, but Auron called out to him. "Hey new guy."**

**"Uh... me" Draco asked.**

**"Who else"**

**"What can I do for you, boss" he said, walking closer.**

**Auron looked solemn. "Don't tell Yuna you know about Sin and Jecht. You know her... She would... distance herself from you. We do not want that."**

**"I see, I think" he replied. And it was true. Potter had already distanced himself from a lot of people at school. "Yeah, but even if I did say something, no one would believe me, you know"**

**"Yuna would" Auron stated. Then Draco wondered if Snape knew who he was.**

**"Ah... you have a point." Then he added"Come to think of it... did I really have to know about Jecht? What about my feelings"**

**"Better than you finding out at a critical moment, becoming emotional" Auron said.**

**Draco glared at him. "What? Me, emotional"**

**As he walked away, he replied"I heard you were quite a crybaby."**

**The voice. "Yeah, maybe when I was a kid. Maybe even a little now. Just a little."**

**But Draco wasn't going to let him have the last word. "Hey! I still don't buy your story, you hear" he yelled, racing after him.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in his world. I also don't own the rights to Final Fantasy, although I do own a copy of the game.**

**A/N: This was just a random idea that I had, and it's taken over. I don't even know why. Dumbledore casts a spell, which puts the witches and wizards into a Muggle game, but will they be able to return? And who are they playing? But obviously, Draco is Tidus and Harry will be Yuna. The similarities are too close.**

**There will be three stories, and each one will have the characters in a different universe. And if you can't tell this story is Draco/Harry. But they probably won't actually get together until the third story.**

**Dreaming**

**Chapter 14: What's Happening to the Summoners?**

**They walked across a bridge to the temple, passing wounded Crusaders, and Lucil's knights standing beside a lone chocobo. Yuna stopped to speak to them.**

**"Yuna, it is good to see you and your companions are well" Lucil stated.**

**"Yourselves as well, Captain" Yuna replied, praying. "We were worried. Praise be to Yevon."**

**Lucil looked sad. "We escaped with our lives, but our troops were decimated. Of all our chocobos, only this one made it."**

**Clasko spoke up from behind them. "We make pretty poor Chocobo Mounted Forces without chocobos."**

**We turned our backs on the teachings, and cast away our faith" Lucil stated, solemnly. "This… this is our just reward."**

**They continued onward, crossing the bridge, and then… they came to a stone column, with a door set into it.**

**"Is that the Djose Temple" Draco asked, staring at it, as Yuna began her prayer. Then, the rocks parted, swirling with energy, and he gasped. "Awesome"**

**"The Lightning Mushroom Rock" Lulu stated, seeing his awe. "It only opens when a summoner is addressing the Fayth."**

**"That means another summoner's already in there" Wakka said, staring at it.**

**"Another summoner" Yuna asked, looking nervous.**

**Even though he didn't think it could be, Draco wondered"What if it's Dona"**

**"We have to hurry" Yuna said.**

**"Right! In we go" Draco agreed, as they moved toward the temple.**

**He saw Lucil and the knights behind him, and moved to speak to them. Lucil was looking at the temple sadly. "I would pray for those fallen in battle… but how" she asked. "How can I enter the temple after what we have done? The monks of Djose have kindly offered to heal our wounded. Yevon still looks out for us… even now. Will Yevon forgive us?**

**"I've been thinking about the future, Clasko stated. "No matter what we do next… we're going to do it for Yevon, that's for sure."**

**Elma was looking at the chocobo. "The monks said we could stay here for a while" she said. "This little fella's finally calmed down. We won't defy Yevon again."**

**Personally, Draco was beginning to get sick of Yevon. The religion seemed too fanatical for him.**

**Then, they saw Gatta sitting on the ground outside the entrance.**

**"Luzzu, he's..." the boy began, but his voice broke.**

**Wakka put a hand on his shoulder. "Where is he"**

**Gatta was in tears. "I found him... but he was... torn in half, I..."**

**"That... idiot" Wakka shouted, standing up.**

**"What... what do I do now" Gatta asked, then he shook his head. "I can't do this... I'm going back to Besaid"**

**They proceeded inside the temple, leaving Gatta to work through his decision. But, as they walked in, three people came down the stairs from the entrance to the Cloister. A summoner, and his guardians, one of which was a very young boy. Younger than Gatta even, a child.**

**"I beg your pardon, but may I ask your name" the guy asked Yuna.**

**"I am Summoner Yuna, from the isle of Besaid" she replied, and he smiled at her.**

**"As I thought! The daughter of Lord Braska" he said. "You have the look of your father."**

**She gasped. "My father? You knew him"**

**He shook his head. "No. I have never met the man. Ah, my apologies. I am Isaaru. I am a summoner, like you." 'Another Hufflepuff,' Draco guessed, judging by the absent-mindedness of him.**

**The kid grinned up at them. "I'm Pacce. Pleased to meet you."**

**And the third guy just regarded them calmly. "And I'm Maroda. I'm guarding my big brother here."**

**Isaaru nodded, before speaking again. "Since I was a child, I've always looked up to Lord Braska. I wished I would someday become a high summoner like he was. You must have some of your father's talent in you! I believe you might someday defeat Sin."**

**Draco saw that the praise was embarrassing her. "I... I'm not really... I've only just become a summoner."**

**"Of course, I've no intention of losing, either" he stated. "So perhaps we should race to see who can defeat Sin first, no"**

**'A contest? Now that seems more like Potter's speed,' Draco thought, nodding.**

**She grinned. "Very well, then. I accept your challenge."**

**Maroda called to his brother from the doorway. "Isaaru"**

**"I, beg your leave" he said to Yuna. "Good luck, to both of us"**

**"Yes" she said, smiling.**

**Everyone started up the stairs, but before Draco could follow, Isaaru called out to him. "Hey, you."**

**"Me" he asked, looking around quickly.**

**"You are Yuna's guardian, no" he asked. "Maroda's heard a curious rumor. I thought you should know."**

**Maroda looked solemn, as he spoke. "I heard it from those Crusaders. Seems that summoners have been going out on pilgrimage and just... disappearing."**

**"It could be the fiends got them... but not so many so quickly" Isaaru said.**

**Maroda smiled then, almost sheepishly. "Sorry I don't know more, but... watch your back. Ain't much future for a guardian without a summoner, eh"**

**Pacce hurried over to them. "What? What? Whatcha all talkin' 'bout"**

**Maroda looked down at him. "We're talking about doing your job as a guardian"**

**Draco was still wondering what this kid was doing as a Guardian, when he looked up at Isaaru, and chirped"Hey, I'm doing good! Right, big brother"**

**Isaaru nodded, and Draco realized that they were letting the kid join them, just in case. At least that way he would get to know his family. Then the summoner turned to Draco. "Please, be careful."**

**"Will do" he replied as the older two started for the door again. Pacce, however, was staring up at him in awe.**

**"Pacce" Isaaru shouted.**

**The kid turned to look at him. "Oh... What"**

**"We're leaving"**

**"Be right there" he called running over, and then he turned to look at Draco again. "See ya"**

**Then, with a small smile, Draco headed into the Cloister of Trials. Yuna and the others were already there, and waiting on him.**

**"All right! Guardians, at attention" Wakka called out.**

**Yuna's face was set. "We are ready."**

**Wakka grinned. "All right... Let's do it"**

**They made their way through to the next Chamber, and waited while Yuna went in to the Fayth. But while they were waiting, Dona and Barthello walked in.**

**"Well, well. You again" she commented, looking disdainfully at them. "Still traveling with quite the crowd, I see."**

**Barthello however, was staring at Auron. He approached him, in awe.**

**Dona watched him, concerned. "What is it, Barthello? You know this riffraff"**

**But he ignored her, instead speaking to Auron. "You are... Auron, no" he asked.**

**"What of it" Auron asked, levelly.**

**"Can... I shake your hand" he stammered. "Auron-no… Sir Auron. You're the reason I became a guardian"**

**Auron held out his hand, and Barthello shook it gratefully. "Thank you, sir! This means so much to me" he exclaimed.**

**Wakka smirked at Dona. "Calling the personal guardian to Lord Braska riffraff"**

**"And you call yourself a summoner" Lulu asked her, sarcastically.**

**"Barthello, enough! Get back here" Dona barked.**

**Draco grinned at him. "Hang in there, buddy, eh" he said.**

**When Yuna stepped out of the Fayth's Chamber, she was weakened, and Kimahri caught her again, before she could hit the ground.**

**Dona's expression was cold. "You owe much to your father. All these guardians... and Sir Auron, too" she stated, her voice harsh. "And I heard Maester Seymour's quite taken with you. The world must look different when you're the daughter of Lord Braska."**

**"This has nothing to do with my father" Yuna shot back. "I am traveling on my own, as a full-fledged summoner"**

**Dona glared at her. "Oh, is that so? Then try standing on your own two legs for once" she said, walking over to Yuna. "Your guardians won't be able to protect you when the time comes."**

**The next morning, Draco walked into the temple, spotting Gatta near one of the statues.**

**"I'm going back to Besaid" he said, sounding better than he had the day before. "With Luzzu gone…"**

**Draco nodded. "Yeah. It'd be hard fighting alone, wouldn't it"**

**"Most of the other Crusaders have already left. I'll go soon" Gatta stated, turning back to the statue. Then he looked back. "I heard you're leaving too. Good luck. I hope we meet again someday."**

**Then, Draco went to find Yuna, who was sleeping in a side chamber. An acolyte was watching over her.**

**"She was working until dawn. Healing the wounded, sending the fallen" the woman said, reverently.**

**Draco nodded. "Okay... I guess I'll just let her sleep for now, then." But, before he could leave, she woke up. He grinned at her. "Morning"**

**Yuna looked startled. "What? Morning"**

**"Don't worry" Draco said, as she began to hurry around the room, gathering things.**

**"But it's morning! I'm so sorry" she exclaimed. "I-I'll get ready right away! Just a moment"**

**"Don't worry" he repeated. "It's okay"**

**He walked back outside, and she followed.**

**"Yo! Sleepyhead" Wakka called, waving at her.**

**"Sorry! I'm so sorry" she said, bowing to them. Then she turned to Auron. "Please forgive me."**

**"Really, there's no rush..." Lulu stated, putting her hand up to Yuna's sleep mussed hair. "Here, your hair."**

**Yuna looked puzzled.**

**"A summoner with bed hair" Wakka grinned. "What's the world comin' to"**

**"You could have woken me up" Yuna declared, blushing.**

**Lulu smiled at her, teasing. "We called to you, but with all that snoring..."**

**"Hmm… what is it today" Yuna asked. "Everyone's picking on me"**

**Everyone started to laugh at her reaction.**

**"You too, Sir Auron" she asked, as he chuckled.**

**"Once Lady Yuna fixes her hair, we leave" he stated, moving away from the wall he was leaning against. Everyone laughed again.**

**Then the voice spoke again. "I hadn't really laughed like that in a long time. It was only later that I realized... The only one really laughing then... was me. Laughing must have been the only thing keeping them going."**

**As they began crossing the bridge again, they ran into Lucil and Elma.**

**Lucil looked at Yuna. "Off so early? Lady Yuna, you must be exhausted after working so hard last night. Will you be okay"**

**"I feel that I have rested enough" Yuna replied, smiling. "But, thank you for your kindness! Will you be leaving, too"**

**Lucil nodded. "Yes, first we cross the Moonflow, and then we head north in search of chocobos to replace those we have lost."**

**Elma was grinning like a little kid in Honeydukes. "Once we find chocobos, our Mounted Forces will ride again" she exclaimed.**

**Draco noticed that Clasko was gone. "Huh? Aren't you missing someone" he asked.**

**"Captain! Waaaaait for meee" The cry came from the direction of the temple, and they all watched as the guy raced towards them.**

**"What took you so long" Elma asked him. "We're leaving"**

**The guy's face fell. "You expect me to keep up with a chocobo"**

**"Lady Yuna, I wish you good fortune" Lucil stated, heading towards the road. "Elma! Clasko! Let's go"**

**Elma saluted, and began moving as well. "Ma'am"**

**Clasko was trying to catch his breath. "Eh? C-Can't I just rest a sec..."**

**"No complaints" Elma snapped, and they all left.**

**Then, Draco and the others headed for the fork in the road, just before the bridge. "Where to next" he asked.**

**Lulu answered him. "We cross the Moonflow."**

**"Gotcha" he replied, excitedly. They were that much closer to their goal. "Moonflow, baby, here we come"**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in his world. I also don't own the rights to Final Fantasy, although I do own a copy of the game.**

**A/N: This was just a random idea that I had, and it's taken over. I don't even know why. Dumbledore casts a spell, which puts the witches and wizards into a Muggle game, but will they be able to return? And who are they playing? But obviously, Draco is Tidus and Harry will be Yuna. The similarities are too close.**

**There will be three stories, and each one will have the characters in a different universe. And if you can't tell this story is Draco/Harry. But they probably won't actually get together until the third story.**

**Dreaming**

**Chapter 15: Ride ze Shoopuf?**

**Draco gazed around as he started down the road to the Moonflow. He saw Shelinda standing on the side of the road, and wondered at the girl's ability to move around so quickly.**

**"Good day, everyone" she chirped. "We can all learn a lesson from what has happened to the Crusaders. Only the truly faithful have a hope of defeating Sin." Then she looked down the road. "I'm thinking of going to Guadosalam. I have not spoken to the Guado for some time." He wondered if that was the dream's way of letting him know that he would see her there.**

**Then, at the next turn, he groaned. Biran and Yenke, the Ronso from Luca were talking to the skittish guy from the boat. As they got closer, he ran, and the Ronso turned to watch him go.**

**"Look! One of Kimahri's friends" Biran boomed. "Looks just like him."**

**Draco glared at them. "What"**

**"Both follow summoners on all fours" Biran stated. "Hornless goatlings"**

**"Hornless! Hornless" Yenke called, and they both laughed.**

**Kimahri stepped up to them. "You come to insult Kimahri"**

**Biran shook his head. "Wrong. We come to warn little Kimahri."**

**"Summoners disappear. Never return" Yenke said.**

**And Biran added"Next will be Kimahri's summoner."**

**The words sounded more like a threat than a warning to Draco, but he knew he had to let them finish.**

**Yenke's tone was harsh and taunting. "Poor Kimahri! Lost his horn, next lose his summoner"**

**"Pitiful Kimahri" Biran added"Howl alone! Howl alone"**

**"Do those two got something against you" Draco asked when they had gone.**

**Kimahri shook his head. It looked more like he was saying not your problem.**

**Draco stared at him. "What, they were just picking on you"**

**"Kimahri will deal with them" the Ronso said, stoically.**

**Draco nodded. "And I'll help"**

**Kimahri's reply was stern. "Kimahri alone."**

**"But..." Draco had thought they were becoming friends.**

**"It's Kimahri's problem" Wakka said, trying to clear things up. "We can't interfere; it's a rule."**

**Lulu spoke up then. "I'm worried."**

**"Let the Ronso deal with Ronso problems, ya? That's how it's always been" Wakka said.**

**Lulu glared at him. "I mean I'm worried about those summoners disappearing."**

**"They aren't just disappearing into thin air" Auron stated.**

**"Hey, if we guardians do our job... no problem, right" Draco said, off-handedly. He believed that they could protect Yuna from anything.**

**Wakka's jaw dropped. "Whoa"**

**"Confident" Lulu said.**

**"Yeah" he grinned, as they began moving again.**

**Near a small wooded area, stood the summoner they had met on the Highroad, Belgemine. She smiled as Yuna walked over to her. "We meet again" she stated. "I heard you took part in Operation Mi'ihen. You've seen that machina aren't the answer. In the end, only summoners can hope to defeat Sin."**

**"You are right" Yuna said respectfully. "I must train harder."**

**Belgemine had a cryptic expression on her face. "I can help you with that, if you like" she replied. "I propose a contest of aeons. A friendly contest, of course."**

**'Another one?' Draco wondered. 'Will it be anything like the last one?'**

**"I'm ready" Yuna said. She stepped forward.**

**The woman nodded. "That's the spirit. But, before we begin…" Once again, the healing spell enveloped Yuna. "I have healed your aeons. Well, shall we"**

**The aeon she called was a magnificent unicorn, called Ixion. It was the one Yuna had just gotten at Djose. "Call whichever aeon you want. Don't hold anything back. Show me what you've learned."**

**Yuna called her aeon, and beat Belgemine, who called"Stop. That is enough" just as she had during the previous battle. Then she smiled. "You're good. You've bested me fairly. Here, your prize." It was an item to help Yuna with controlling the aeons. "Go on, take it. I look forward to meeting you again. Till next time, Yuna." Then she walked away, seeming to disappear.**

**When they got to the Moonflow, Draco was amazed. It was a vast expanse of water, covered with beautiful purple flowers, and those spirit things he kept seeing.**

**"This is the Moonflow" Lulu said, as he stared at it.**

**Yuna was sitting on the bank, stretching out a hand to the flowers. "These are moonlillies! They say that clouds of pyreflies gather here when night falls."**

**"The entire river glows, like a sea of stars" Lulu said, sounding almost dreamy.**

**"Really" Draco asked. "Hey, I got an idea"**

**"We're not waiting till nightfall" Auron replied, almost as though he could sense Draco's thoughts.**

**"Then, once we beat Sin, we're coming back" he exclaimed. But as he looked around, everyone seemed quiet. It was as though they had all fallen into deep thought.**

**The pyreflies rose from the surface of the water, and Draco wondered how why they all seemed concentrated on this one spot.**

**Suddenly, Wakka shook himself. "Hey, we better hurry or we'll miss the shoopuf" he exclaimed.**

**"Shoopuf" Draco asked. "That some kind of boat"**

**Wakka pointed off in the distance, and they all began moving again. Then, when they reached the docks, Draco gasped. "Whoa, what the... whoa"**

**There was a creature there that looked like an elephant, but with a strange long, curled trunk, and a very thick tail.**

**"This is a shoopuf" Wakka stated.**

**"Whoa... Let's ride" he said. He figured they had to be safe if everyone else was so excited. "Come on, let's go"**

**Wakka grinned. "All right! We board soon as we're ready, ya"**

**Draco walked over to where Yuna and Kimahri were standing, and noticed that Yuna looked extremely excited by the prospect of riding the Shoopuf. 'It's got to be better than riding a Hippogriff" he thought. "Or the Thestrals." Then he shuddered.**

**"Shoopufs" she squealed. "I haven't ridden one in so long"**

**"What? You've been on one of these" he asked.**

**She smiled, at the memory. "Well, just once. Ten years ago, with Kimahri." Then she turned to look at the Ronso. "Remember"**

**Kimahri nodded. "Shoopuf shook. Yuna fall in water" e replied. "Shoopuf scoop up Yuna with long nose. Yuna jump in three more times for fun. Kimahri worried."**

**Draco grinned at the thought, and seemed to see it in his mind… except he saw Potter, emerging from the Hogwarts lake in 4th year.**

**"Whoops" Yuna said, apologetically, to him.**

**Kimahri looked at her. "Yuna had fun. Kimahri happy."**

**Then Yuna's expression got pensive. "I lived in the city of Bevelle until ten years ago" she said. "I moved to Besaid after my father defeated Sin. Kimahri was with me the whole way"**

**"Bevelle" Draco asked.**

**She smiled. "It's the biggest city in Spira! The main temple of Yevon is there" Then she looked toward the Shoopuf. "Come on! Let's get on the Shoopuf"**

**Draco had another thought. "Yuna said in Luca that Sin attack big cities… But it doesn't sound as though it attacks Bevelle… I wonder why"**

**Then he turned to Kimahri, who was thinking about what the Ronso had said. "Biran is troublemaker, but Ronso do not lie" he said. "Summoners disappearing-that was not lie."**

**Draco nodded. "Right, I'll be careful."**

**Then Kimahri sniffed. "Smells like oil."**

**'Oil? I wonder… then again, there are machines over on the docks,' Draco thought. 'Then why am I still worried.'**

**He walked over to where Auron was standing. The man surprised him by speaking.**

**"Ten years ago…"**

**Draco groaned. "A history lesson"**

**Auron continued as though he hadn't heard him. "Jecht saw his first shoopuf here. Surprised, he drew his blade and struck it."**

**Draco was stunned. Sure they weren't beautiful, but they seemed gentle enough. "Wh…why"**

**"He was drunk…" Auron replied. "Thought it was a fiend."**

**Draco remembered his flashback, and grimaced. "Oh, brother…"**

**"We offered all the money we had as an apology. Jecht never drank again" he said, looking up at the shoopuf. "But, it would seem that shoopuf still works here."**

**Drac started to move away, but Auron spoke again. "Even after ten years, Spira hasn't changed. Truly… the place seems to resist change. It would take something unusual."**

**'Unusual for this place" Draco thought. 'Must be something really strange."**

**He walked back behind the dock, and saw the Chocobo Knights speaking with a strange blue creature.**

**"Noo, I don shink sho" the creature was saying. "Ish bad idea, yesh."**

**"Please, we beg of you" Lucil said.**

**The thing shook its head. "Imposhibibble! Imposhibibble"**

**Draco looked at Elma. "What's wrong"**

**"This guy won't let our chocobo on the shoopuf" she said, hotly.**

**Draco looked at the chocobo. "Ah. It is kinda big."**

**"It's just not fair" she exclaimed.**

**Clasko hung his head. "He does have a point, though."**

**"So, what? We just leave him behind" Elma asked, and he shrank back.**

**"Hey, I didn't say that. Just..."**

**"It is no good" Lucil spoke up. "We will have to find another way. We will find a ford where we can cross on foot."**

**"Yes, Captain, sir" Elma saluted.**

**Clasko whined"But... that'll take days"**

**Lucil glared at him. "Where there's a will, there's a way."**

**"Oh, boy..." he moaned.**

**"That's our captain" Elma stated as they walked off.**

**The voice broke in. "Where there's a will, there's a way. Those words stayed with me. I wonder how Captain Lucil is doing."**

**Draco spotted Lulu and Wakka standing off to the side. He walked over to them, and Lulu sighed at the excitement she saw on his face. "Riding a shoopuf isn't THAT much fun" she said**

**"How little you know" Wakka exclaimed. "Some things little boys never grow out of."**

**Draco suddenly remembered their first meeting. Weasley and Potter had been sitting there, surrounded by sweets, and for the briefest of moments, Draco had wished that he could join them. 'I guess he's right,' Draco thought. 'I never really grew out of that feeling.'**

**Then he grinned at Wakka, and they both said" Right" at the same time.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in his world. I also don't own the rights to Final Fantasy, although I do own a copy of the game.**

**A/N: This was just a random idea that I had, and it's taken over. I don't even know why. Dumbledore casts a spell, which puts the witches and wizards into a Muggle game, but will they be able to return? And who are they playing? But obviously, Draco is Tidus and Harry will be Yuna. The similarities are too close.**

**There will be three stories, and each one will have the characters in a different universe. And if you can't tell this story is Draco/Harry. But they probably won't actually get together until the third story.**

**Dreaming**

**Chapter 16: Reunited**

**Outside the tent, he saw Maechen again. The old man smiled, at seeing someone who would listen to his ramblings, and Draco could have sworn he saw the man's eyes twinkle. 'Wait, twinkle?' Draco thought, remembering his earlier suspicions. 'Damn, it is Dumbledore. The man's a menace, in the disguise of a senile old fool.'**

**But, Draco decided to humor the man, and stopped to speak to him.**

**"Would you like to hear a bit about the wondrous shoopuf" he asked, and Draco nodded. "Very well. There are many things we do not know about the shoopuf. For example, what does it eat? It eats nothing! The water it sucks up through its shnoz somehow supports its considerable size. Some theorize it eats teeny-weeny waterborne organisms. Hmm? And that, as they say is that."**

**'Thank Merlin, he's done,' Draco sighed. 'I wonder why he doesn't mention anything of importance… Maybe he'll show up later, and have vital information, but only if I have listened to all his dumb stories?' he thought.**

**But, before he could leave, the man called out to him. "Perhaps you'd like to hear a bit about the Hypello, hmm?'**

**Reluctantly, Draco agreed, still clinging to the hope that his theory was right.**

**"These shoopuf handlers belong to a race of water-dwellers known as the Hypello. They may be slow on land, but in the water they're quick as silvery fish! You'd think they'd make admirable players of blitzball, but their lackadaisical disposition draws them to less strenuous positions. Hmm. And that, as they say, is that."**

**Draco raced away, as soon as the man had finished. He saw one of the Hypello, and spoke to it, hoping it was the driver. It was.**

**"Ride ze shoopuf"**

**"I'm ready! Let me on" he exclaimed.**

**"All aboards" the driver called, lowering a basket so they could climb in. When they were settled, they heard him call out"Shoopuf launchin'"**

**The shoopuf waded through the water, and Draco had to admit, the ride was extremely smooth. It was better than the boat rides, definitely.**

**"Hey. Take a look" Wakka said, nudging him, and pointing down.**

**"What" he asked, then looked into the water. "Whoa! A sunken city"**

**The ruins seemed so lost, and Draco wondered if that was why the pyreflies congregated here. Were the souls of the dead still here?**

**"A machina city-a thousand years old" Wakka replied. "They built a city on top of bridges across the river."**

**Lulu looked over at them, and joined the conversation. "But the weight of the city caused the bridges to collapse, and it all sank to the bottom."**

**"Right. It's a good lesson" Wakka said.**

**"A lesson" Draco asked, confused.**

**The redhead settled back into his seat. "Yeah. Why build a city over a river, ya"**

**'I don't know, Venice seems to be doing okay,' Draco thought. "Uh... Well, it would be convenient, with all that water there" he said aloud.**

**Wakka shook his head. "Nope, that's not why. They just wanted to prove they could defy the laws of nature"**

**"Hmmm? I'm not sure about that" he said. 'Humans tend to look to their own needs first.'**

**"Yevon has taught us" Wakka began. "When humans have power, they seek to use it. If you don't stop them, they go too far, ya"**

**'Sounds like Voldemort,' Draco thought bitterly.**

**Then he looked up. "Yeah, but don't you use machina, too? Like the stadium and stuff, right"**

**"Yevon, it decides... which machina we may use, and which we may not" Lulu replied.**

**'This Yevon sounds like the ministry. Always dictating how things should be done.' Then he asked. "So what kind of machina may we not use, then"**

**"Remember Operation Mi'ihen" Wakka asked. "That kind."**

**"Or war will rage again" Lulu added.**

**"War" 'Oh great… not here too.'**

**"More than a thousand years ago..." Yuna said quietly"Mankind waged war, using machina to kill"**

**"They kept building more and more powerful machina" Wakka said.**

**Lulu continued in turn. "They made weapons so powerful... It was thought they would destroy the entire world."**

**"The people feared that Spira would be destroyed" Yuna said.**

**Wakka nodded. "But the war did not stop"**

**Draco was astounded. "Wh-What happened then"**

**Yuna looked sad again. "Sin came, and it destroyed the cities and their machina."**

**"The war ended... and our reward... was Sin" Lulu said, her voice almost breaking near the end.**

**"So, Sin's our punishment for lettin' things get out of hand, eh" Wakka stated firmly.**

**"Man, that's rough" Draco said, sitting back as well.**

**"Yeah, it is. But, it's not like the machina are bad." Wakka's expression seemed to say differently, however.**

**"Only as bad as their users" Lulu replied.**

**Wakka grimaced, and clenched his fist. "It's because of people like the Al Bhed screwin' everything up"**

**Suddenly, the shoopuf began to shake, as though from something under the water.**

**"Whatsh could thatsh be" the driver asked.**

**Yuna stood, and the shoopuf shook again.**

**"Sit down"Auro yelled.**

**"S-Sorry" she said, sitting. But, suddenly, an Al Bhed rose up behind her, and grabbed her, pulling her off the shoopuf, and under the water.**

**"The Al Bhed" Wakka exclaimed, as he and Draco jumped in after her. "Yuna, we'll save you"**

**There was a machina under there, with Yuna enclosed in a bubble. Wakka and Draco fought hard, finally freeing her, and returning her to the shoopuf.**

**"Are you hurt" Lulu asked concerned.**

**Yuna shook her head. "No, I'm fine."**

**Wakka punched the seat. "Grrah! Those Al Bhed"**

**"Ish ebullibody okay" the driver called back.**

**Yuna stood and called to him. "I'm sorry! We're all okay now"**

**"Yuna" Auron said, glaring, and she sat again.**

**"Shoopuf full shpeed aheads" the driver stated, and they began moving again.**

**"Damn the Al Bhed! What do they want from us" Wakka asked, furious. "Could it have something to do with Luca? What are they after Yuna for? Wait! They're mad they lost the tournament! Or, wait! They're mad about Operation Mi'ihen"**

**I wonder... Didn't Kimahri's clansman say something... about summoners... disappearing" Lulu said, seeming to be trying to figure it out.**

**"Ah! So the Al Bhed are behind that" Wakka exclaimed. "Those sand-blasted grease monkeys"**

**Draco noticed that the conversation stopped instantly. He knew that Wakka was probably the only one who didn't know about Yuna's Al Bhed heritage.**

**"Hey, Wakka. It's no use complaining about the Al Bhed now, right" he said, grinning. "We'll protect Yuna from anyone, anywhere. It's that easy. That's all I need to know"**

**"Well... I guess so" Wakka sighed.**

**Lulu smiled at him. "You're right."**

**Yuna mouthed the words"Thank you."**

**Finally, the shoopuf docked. Yuna was once again surrounded by people, and Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri were guarding her. Auron asked Draco to scout ahead.**

**He walked a few yards, and stopped in amazement, as he saw a familiar form lying on the ground. It was Rikku, in her wetsuit.**

**Suddenly, she sat up, and began peeling it off, revealing the clothes he had seen her wearing at the beginning of his dream.**

**"You're... not dead" he asked, in amazement.**

**"Thought I was done for, back there" she gasped, and Draco was absolutely positive it was her.**

**"Rikku! You're Rikku" he exclaimed, happy enough to forget that he wasn't acting like a Malfoy. "Hey! You're okay! How you been"**

**Rikku groaned. "Terrible"**

**"Yeah, you don't look so good. What happened" he asked, taking in the fatigue, and a few bruises.**

**"You beat me up, remember" she asked, stabbing a finger at his chest.**

**"Oh! That machina... That was you" It made sense. The guy that had grabbed Yuna looked like one of the ones that had captured him.**

**Rikku was sulking. "That really hurt, you know. You big meanie"**

**Draco looked at her in astonishment. "W-Wait! But you attacked us"**

**Rikku shook her head. "Nuh-uh. It's not exactly what you think."**

**But, before he could ask what she meant, he heard the others.**

**Wakka yelled as he came into the clearing. "Yo" Then he spotted Rikku, and Draco thought he saw a spark of recognition. Which would make sense, if Rikku really were Weasley's sister. "Friend of yours"**

**"Uh, you could say that" he replied.**

**"Pleased to meet you! I'm Rikku" she said, holding out her hand, for Wakka to shake.**

**"Yuna, Lulu... I told you about her, remember" he asked, seeing the look they gave her. "She was the one who helped me before I was washed up on Besaid! She's an Al Bhe... beh..." 'Oh shit! Don't blow it now" he thought. "I can't believe I almost said that"**

**Lulu and Yuna looked puzzled.**

**"Wow, so you, like owe her your life! What luck meeting here, ya" Wakka said, and then began the prayer. "Praise to be Yevon! So, uh... Rikku... You look a little beat up! You okay"**

**Uh, Wakka..." Lulu said, before Rikku could answer.**

**"Huh? What" he asked.**

**Yuna looked at Rikku. "There's something we need to discuss."**

**"Oh, go ahead."**

**Rikku walked over to them. "Girls only. Boys please wait over there" she called.**

**"Right. Sorry, Wakka" Lulu said, smirking a little.**

**The girls huddled together, and Draco figured that Yuna was asking Rikku if she knew her uncle Cid. Then, Auron stepped into the clearing, and Yuna turned to him. "Sir Auron... I would like Rikku to be my guardian."**

**Rikku hid her face from Auron, and he grabbed her chin. "Show me your face. Look at me."**

**"Oh, okay" she replied, raising her face, but her eyes remained closed.**

**"Open your eyes" he stated.**

**Rikku opened her left eye and her it has a swirl instead of a pupil.**

**"As I thought" he said, letting go of her.**

**"Um... No good" Rikku asked.**

**"Are you certain" he asked her, and she nodded.**

**"A hundred percent" she exclaimed, then looked hesitant. "So, anyway... Can I"**

**"If Yuna wishes it."**

**"Yes, I do" Yuna stated firmly.**

**"Rikku's a good girl" Draco spoke up. "She helped me a bunch"**

**Wakka was grinning. "Well, I'm for it! The more, the merrier"**

**Rikku bounced on her feet. "Right on! Then I'll just have to be the merriest."**

**The voice started again, and the others didn't seem to hear it. "It was strange. Even though Wakka had always hated the Al Bhed..."**

**"Rikku, at your service" she was saying, and Wakka laughed.**

**"He never realized Rikku was one of them."**


	18. Chapter 17A

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in his world. I also don't own the rights to Final Fantasy, although I do own a copy of the game.**

**A/N: This was just a random idea that I had, and it's taken over. I don't even know why. Dumbledore casts a spell, which puts the witches and wizards into a Muggle game, but will they be able to return? And who are they playing? But obviously, Draco is Tidus and Harry will be Yuna. The similarities are too close.**

**There will be three stories, and each one will have the characters in a different universe. And if you can't tell this story is Draco/Harry. But they probably won't actually get together until the third story.**

**Had to cut this chapter in half as well. Draco, and Harry's viewpoints here… they're getting more comfortable with each other.**

**Dreaming**

**Chapter 17-A: He Wants You to What?**

**As they walked to their next destination, Guadosalam, Draco watched as Rikku began making friends with Wakka. She showed him how she could take two random objects and Mix them to form new ones. **

**He was very impressed. **

**When they entered Guadosalam, an elderly Guado approached them. "We have been expecting you, Lady Yuna. Welcome to Guadosalam. This way, my lady. This way." **

**The man tried to take Yuna's hand to lead her away, but Wakka blocked him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" **

**"Oh, I beg your pardon, I am called Tromell Guado," he said. "I am in the direct service of our leader, the great Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour has very important business with Lady Yuna." **

**"Business with me?" Yuna asked. "Whatever could it be, I wonder?" **

**Tromell smiled at her. It was very unnerving. "Please, come inside the manor. All will be explained. Of course, your friends are also welcome." **

**Everyone moved forward, and Rikku groaned. "Twist our arms, why don't ya?" Then she looked at Draco. "Ah, almost forgot!" **

**She grinned, and began to explain to him that she could also use items to customize their weapons, making them stronger against certain fiends. "What would you do without me?" **

**Draco spotted an in, and they walked in, nit wanting to go right to Seymour. Shelinda was sitting on a chair, just inside the door. **

**"Oh, how fare you, Sir Guardian?" she asked him. "It seems that Maester Seymour has returned to Guadosalam." **

**Draco chuckled slightly. 'I already knew that,' he thought. **

**But she must have misinterpreted his laugh, because she said, "He's young, but he deserves our respect. The maester is also the high priest of Macalania temple. So he administers both the temple and Guado affairs. I hope to get an audience with Maester Seymour, myself." **

**'You can have ours,' Draco thought, sarcastically. He was beginning to get the feeling that Yuna's meeting with the Guado would not have a pleasant outcome. **

**He heard a rustling noise behind him, and turned to see Maechen standing there. 'Damn, not the geezer again.' **

**"Care to hear about the Farplane, or the pyreflies?" he asked. **

**"Tell me about the pyreflies," Draco said, remembering how beautiful the Moonflow had looked because of them. **

**"The man cleared his throat, and launched into his tale. "They may be called 'pyreflies', but they aren't really 'flies', you see. They're those lights you see whenever a fiend dies. The little fellows are responsible for a few fantastic phenomena. Visions of the past, spheres, fiends-these are all the pyreflies' doing. In fact... pyreflies have something to do with aeons, too. The dreams of the Fayth reach through the spirit of the summoner... And that which is unreal becomes real for all to see! Or maybe not. Who knows? And that, as they say, is that." **

**'Interesting,' Draco thought. 'So the summoner somehow calls these pyreflies, and they bring the aeons to life... I wonder if what the deal is with ghosts here? Wait, they call them Unsent. I forgot.' Then he looked at the man. "Tell me about the Farplane." **

**"Ahem. The Farplane's the place where pyreflies born from a sending gather. They appear in the shape of people who've died and gone to the Farplane. Quite the phenomenon! How I wish I understood it more fully! The Al Bhed have a theory, you know. They say the pyreflies are just reacting to visitors' thoughts and dreams. But only the dead appear on the Farplane. No image of the living has ever been seen. It's a great mystery! But maybe... Maybe the dead leave a bit of themselves in the heart of the living. And that little bit borrows the pyreflies power for their paranormal performances! Or maybe not. Who knows? And that, as they say, is that."**

**Draco was beginning to get annoyed with the man. His stories were interesting, but he was starting to repeat himself. He'd heard that ending four times now. Would it ever stop?**

**Finally, though, they headed for Seymour's residence.**

**Inside, there was a double staircase leading to the upper floor. The walls were covered with paintings of Guado, presumably Seymour's ancestors.**

**Wakka was standing on one side, and Lulu was on the other. Draco looked at Wakka, who didn't look pleased. "I don't like the smell of this one, eh?" he said.**

**Draco moved to stand beside Lulu, who was looking at one of the portraits. "They are the past leaders of the Guado," she replied.**

**"They all look the same!" Draco exclaimed. They all had the same pale features, and thick beards.**

**"Maester Seymour doesn't look like them, though," Wakka said, coming to stand beside them.**

**Lulu turned and looked sharply at him. "Don't you know?" she asked. "The last leader, Maester Jyscal wed a human woman. She was Seymour's mother."**

**Draco stared at the picture of Seymour. It felt weird seeing all of them so still. He'd never seen a portrait, which didn't move.**

**He headed down the stairs, and heard Rikku ask, "I wonder what smells so nice?"**

**Kimahri had his arms crossed, and glared at the door. "Kimahri not like Maester Seymour," he stated, and Draco privately agreed with him.**

**"Ah! Shhh!" Yuna hissed, aghast. He looked over at her, and she gave him a weak smile. "Why does he want to see me?" she wondered aloud.**

**Draco shook his head, and looked at Auron. "Stay close to Yuna," Auron said, and Draco nodded.**

**But as he started towards her, the door opened, and Tromell stepped out.**

**"This way, please," he said, motioning for them to enter the banquet hall. "I will go inform Lord Seymour. Please wait here."**

**Draco began wandering around the room. He started to ask Lulu why Yuna was even here. It didn't seem like the Guado city held much in the way of interest for a summoner.**

**But, before he could open his mouth, Lulu smiled at him. "There's no temple here in Guadosalam, see? Summoners usually just pass through on their way elsewhere.**

**Draco couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.**

**"What?" she asked.**

**"I didn't even ask a question and you're explaining things," he replied, grinning.**

**She stared at him. "You'd rather I say nothing, then?"**

**He shook his head. "No, no! Maybe you finally believe I don't know anything about Spira," he stated. "And maybe that means you believe me about Zanarkand, too?"**

**"Well... There are many things I do not know," she said, quietly, and he was astonished at the words.**

**'Not only does Granger not know, she's admitting it!'**

**She continued. "Your Zanarkand is one of those things. I suppose I can't say what I think either way. Still, be careful. You shouldn't tell other people."**

**"Yeah, I know."**

**She gestured towards the table where Rikku was sitting. "Why don't you eat something?"**

**But Draco noticed that he really didn't feel hungry. He hadn't, in fact, since Besaid. 'I wonder why? Maybe my body is finally realizing that it's all a dream."**

**He turned and saw Auron watching him. "Stay on your guard," Auron said.**

**"Why? This guy's just a priest, right?" Draco asked, confused.**

**Auron reminded him of what Wakka had said on the shoopuf. "Those with power use that power. Maesters have power."**

**Draco just stared at him. "Wait... You sure you don't have something against Yevon?" he asked.**

**"I lived a long time in Zanarkand," was the reply.**

**He moved over to Kimahri, but the Ronso shook his head. "Kimahri speak no more."**

**Then he sat down beside Rikku, who was stuffing her face. "Mmmm! This is good!" she exclaimed. "Guado sure know how to eat!" Then she glanced around the room. "Gee, I wonder what all this is for? It's exciting!"**

**Wakka apparently didn't feel the same way though. "I get the feeling he called us up here for more than just dinner," he stated, then shook his head. "Nothing 'gainst the maester, but I hope we get this over with quick."**

**Yuna was standing beside one of the tables talking to herself. "What could it be?"**

**Draco stared up at the walls. He knew something was wrong. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Seymour reminded him of Voldemort.**

**Then Tromell entered the room again. "Truly, it is good to have guests again. Since Lord Jyscal passed away, these halls have been too quiet," he said, smiling.**

**"The death of Lord Jyscal was a great loss for all of Spira," Yuna replied, diplomatically.**

**Draco whispered to Wakka. "Was this Maester Jyscal really such a great guy?"**

**"He brought the teachings of Yevon to the Guado," Wakka said. "He was truly a great man."**

**"Truly, a loss for us all," Tromell said, responding to Yuna's statement. "But now a new leader, Lord Seymour, has come before us. Lord Seymour is the child of a Guado and a human. He will be the tie that binds our two races together. But that is not all, I think. Lord Seymour... He will surely become the shining star that lights the way for all the peoples of Spira."**

**Seymour appeared in the doorway, and Draco had the nagging suspicion that he had orchestrated his servant's speech.**

**"That is enough, Tromell. Must I always endure such praise?" he asked, then turned to the group. "Welcome!"**

**"You... wanted to see me?" Yuna asked. 'She gets so damn flustered when he's around,' Draco thought. 'It's like when Potter used to follow that Ravenclaw around.'**

**"Please, make yourselves at home," Seymour stated, smoothly. "There's no rush."**

**"Please, keep this short. Yuna must rush," Auron snapped, Snape-like.**

**Seymour glared at him for a second, before turning on the charm again. "Pardon me. It has been a long time since I had guests. Lady Yuna, this way."**

**They walked into a side room, and Draco couldn't help but stare. It was pitch black... but as they stood there, it was like watching the ceiling in the Great Hall. It began with a blanket of stars, and then moved on to what looked like the birth of a universe. Then it moved inward, towards a planet.**

**"This sphere is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead that wander the Farplane," Seymour said, as the focus tightened further. It centered on a city, full of people.**

**Draco gasped. "Zanarkand!"**

**"Correct, Zanarkand... as it looked one thousand years ago," Seymour replied. "The great and wondrous machina city, Zanarkand. She once lived in this metropolis."**

**"She, who?" Yuna asked, looking up at him.**

**Then, they were in a bedroom. A very beautiful woman appeared, in next to nothing. She had long, silvery hair. Yuna stared at her in amazement. "Lady Yunalesca!"**

**Seymour nodded. "She was the first person to defeat Sin and save the world from its ravages. And you have inherited her name."**

**Yuna looked down, shyly. "It was my father who named me."**

**"Lord Braska was entrusting you with a great task. He wanted you to face Sin, as Lady Yunalesca did," Seymour stated.**

**'I'll bet," Draco thought. "Sure. Her father wanted her to fight mine in a battle to the death."**

**"However, Lady Yunalesca did not save the world alone. To defeat the undefeatable Sin... it took an unbreakable bond of love-of the kind that binds two hearts for eternity," Seymour continued, as an image of a man appeared and he embraced Yunalesca.**

**There was a flash, and Draco watched Seymour lean in, and whisper something to Yuna. She put a hand to her mouth in shock, and Draco got that feeling of wrongness again.**

**They left the room, and Yuna hurried over to the table, grabbing a glass of water, and draining it.**

**Draco, Rikku and Wakka moved in close to her.**

**"Wow! Your face is beet red!" Rikku giggled.**

**"You okay?" Draco asked.**

**Yuna looked stunned. "He... he asked me to marry him!"**

**Draco had no idea what to say. He wanted to tear the man apart. "You serious?" he asked. Then he turned to Seymour. "Hey..." he began.**

**But Auron got there first. "You know what Yuna must do," he said, accusingly.**

**"Of course. Lady Yuna-no, all summoners-are charged with bringing peace to Spira," Seymour replied. "But this means more than just defeating Sin. She must ease the suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people. I proposed to Lady Yuna as a Maester of Yevon."**

**Auron was angry. "Spira is no playhouse. A moment's diversion may amuse an audience, but it changes nothing," he said, his voice harsh.**

**'Finally, the man shows he has emotions!' Draco grinned as he watched Auron face down Seymour.**

**"Even so, the actors must play their parts," Seymour said calmly. Then he turned to Yuna. "There's no need to answer right away. Please, think it over."**

**"We will do so, then," Auron replied for her. "We leave."**

**"Lady Yuna. I await your favorable reply." As they started to leave, Seymour looked at Auron again. "Why are you still here, sir?" he asked.**

**Auron looked at him, puzzled.**

**"I beg your pardon," he said. "We Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane."**

**Tidus sniffed at Auron, but Auron shoved him away.**

**They were all waiting outside when he walked out. Yuna was sitting on a bench, surrounded by the others.**

**"Yuna, the high summoner's daughter, Seymour, the leader of the Guado," Lulu was saying. "Married in the name of Yevon, overcoming the barriers of race. It would give Spira something cheery to talk about, for a change."**

**Wakka stared at her. "Sounds just like a passin' daydream, like Auron says."**

**"Come on, let's just get on with the pilgrimage!" Draco exclaimed. "I mean, marriage?"**

**"Hmmm. Jealous?" Rikku asked slyly.**

**'Of course!' Draco thought, then mentally shook himself. "What? No way! We gotta defeat Sin. Romance can wait!" he said aloud.**

**"He sure picked a fine time to lay this one on us," Wakka said.**

**Yuna said quietly, "Maybe it is a fine time."**

**Draco stared at her. "You serious?" he asked.**

**"If my getting married would help Spira... if it would make people happy... If I could do that for people... maybe I should do what I can," she replied. "I never imagined doing anything like this. But, I won't answer till I know what's right.**

**"Seriously?"**

**Rikku looked at her. "You could always just quit your pilgrimage and get married." **

**"I will... go on," Yuna stated. "I'm sure Lord Seymour will understand. **

**"Umm, I guess so..." Rikku didn't look very happy with the answer. **

**"I am a summoner!" Yuna stated. "I must fight and defeat Sin." **

**"Like Braska before you," Auron replied. **

**Draco was getting upset. 'They're all acting like she has no say in the matter. They treat it like it's all up to her. There are other summoners out there. We've met them."**

**The voice however had a definite opinion. "I had to stop myself from shouting: What's there to think about?"**

**Yuna stood. "I'm going to the Farplane. I'm going to see my father and think on this," she stated.**

**"Go on," Lulu said, "we'll be right behind you."**

**The voice spoke again. "I wondered why none of the others ever asked Yuna. Do you love Seymour? Do you even like him?"**

**They walked the path to the Farplane, and Draco suddenly began to feel uneasy. At the bottom of the stairway, he stopped. "Question! About this Farplane... When somebody dies, a summoner sends them to the Farplane, right?" he asked, thinking about the ghosts of Hogwarts. "So their souls, or whatever they are, they go to the Farplane, right? But that's the Farplane we're going to, right? And Yuna's old man's there, too? Do, dead people live there or something?"**

**"You're thinking those funny thoughts again, ya?" Wakka asked him, grinning. "You'll see once we get there."**

**Draco started up the stairs. Halfway up, he turned, and noticed Auron sitting on the side, looking up at him. "Aren't you coming?" he asked.**

**Auron hesitated a moment. "I do not belong there," he said finally.**

**Draco stared at him. "You're scared!"**

**Auron sounded sad somehow. "Searching the past to find the future... This is all that is there. I need it not..." Then he looked up. "You'd better be going."**

**"You're not really going to see the dead, more like your memories of them," Rikku said, bouncing up the stairs. "People think of their relatives, and the pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person-an illusion, nothing else."**

**"Hmm..." Draco wondered if that was really all. After all, Maechen had said that only the dead appeared there.**

**She grinned at him. "Well, have fun!"**

**"What, you're not going either, Rikku?" he asked, confused.**

**"I keep my memories inside:" she replied.**

**"Huh?"**

**"Memories are nice," she said, looking up at him, "but that's all they are."**

**Rikku sat down on the wall opposite Auron, with an apple in her hand that she'd taken from Seymour's.**

**Draco continued up the stairs, and paused when he came to a strange barrier. It was clear, but he could only see his reflection. He poked a hand through. It felt strange, but he figured if the others could do it, so could he. Then he stepped through into the Farplane.**

**"What the...?"**


	19. Chapter 17B

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in his world. I also don't own the rights to Final Fantasy, although I do own a copy of the game.**

**A/N: This was just a random idea that I had, and it's taken over. I don't even know why. Dumbledore casts a spell, which puts the witches and wizards into a Muggle game, but will they be able to return? And who are they playing? But obviously, Draco is Tidus and Harry will be Yuna. The similarities are too close.**

**There will be three stories, and each one will have the characters in a different universe. And if you can't tell this story is Draco/Harry. But they probably won't actually get together until the third story.**

**Had to cut this chapter in half as well. Harry's turn... and he's just figuring something out.**

**Dreaming**

**Chapter 17-B: It Can't Be!**

**Harry watched amused as Tidus entered the Farplane. He himself had been amazed by the view. He looked out at it again, as the blonde stared.**

**They were on a ledge, above a vast expanse of clouds. But, as he looked harder, he noticed that below the clouds was a field of flowers, surrounded by waterfalls on three sides, and an ocean on the fourth.**

**He had tried thinking about his real parents, but as the thoughts formed in his mind, they had changed into Yuna's. They were floating in mid-air in front of him, looking regal. Harry realized that they weren't his parents, however… even if Yuna's mother had red hair as well.**

**He had been amazed the first time he'd heard Tidus' thoughts, but had grown to accept them, and even pretend that he couldn't hear them. It helped when he'd first heard the thought that Jecht was Sin.**

**Tidus obviously didn't realize that he could hear them, or thought that those ones weren't being broadcast. But now, as the voice spoke, he suppressed a grin at the words.**

**"The Farplane was cool, but I couldn't stop thinking about Yuna. Her parents-they looked so happy together. But it got me worried that maybe seeing them would make Yuna really consider Seymour's proposal."**

**Tidus walked over, and stood behind Wakka, who was speaking with the image of his brother… at least Harry assumed that's who it was, and Yuna's memories seemed to support the theory.**

**"Yo, Chappu! Meant to come see you earlier, ya?" Wakka said, kicking at the ground. "Sorry! I know you won't hold it against me. I gave up the game. I'm a guardian from here on, you know?"**

**Then he glanced at Tidus before continuing. "This guy-looks a lot like you-showed up. Traveling with him, I thought, maybe... you were still alive somewhere, ya? But then again, here you are on the Farplane. Guess your favorite place is here. So, how you been? Oh, that guy I just told you 'bout. I gave him your sword. He likes it."**

**He saw Tidus look down at the sword, and gasp. It seemed to be glowing. "Huh?"**

**Then he saw Lulu watching them. The blonde walked over to her, and she smiled.**

**"He is dead, and I am still alive. Coming here really makes that clear," she stated. "I should focus more on what I have to do now."**

**"What?" Tidus asked.**

**"I'm not even sure what I'm saying," she replied, shaking her head slightly.**

**Tidus sounded as though he did know. "Don't you mean that you should leave Chappu behind? I'm sure he was a great guy, but there'll be others."**

**She frowned. "Hmm… That's a possibility."**

**The guy was obviously in over his head, so he went for it. "How about… Wakka?"**

**"What, me? With Wakka?" She sounded shocked.**

**"Yeah, you two get along great!" he replied. 'When you're not trying to bite each other's heads off," he added to himself.**

**Lulu glared at him. "Getting along isn't enough. Not even close."**

**Harry laughed at that, remembering how much Ron and Hermione fought in the waking world. He knew that they would eventually connect, but he wondered if this dream was moving them towards it at a faster speed.**

**"Oh, sorry. My mistake," Tidus said, embarrassed.**

**Her expression was one Draco Malfoy had worn many times, smug and haughty. "You'd do well to remember that. Knowing a bit about women might come in handy some day."**

**"Yeah, I'll remember," he said, grinning.**

**"I won't be forgetting either," she said quietly, looking at Chappu's spirit. "Goodbye, Chappu. You always said I looked grumpy. But those were the happiest days of my life."**

**Then Tidus walked over to where Harry was standing. He looked over at the forms of Yuna's parents, and Harry got the feeling that he didn't think they were James and Lily either.**

**He turned to look at Harry, probably curious to find out whether he was going to accept Seymour's proposal. "So... Yuna?"**

**"I've decided," he stated.**

**'And?' Tidus wondered. He looked so confused. "Oh? Really? That's good."**

**Harry stared up at the faces before him. "I remember, when I was only seven years old, in Bevelle that day. My father had defeated Sin, and the whole town was out in the streets. Everyone was laughing. They all seemed so happy," he said. "If I defeated Sin, that would make everyone happy... wouldn't it? I must do what everyone wants, not just what I want." 'God, that sounds so trite,' he thought. 'Just like the fact that I have to defeat Voldemort to make everyone happy, even though I get the feeling that I'm not going to survive the battle.'**

**Tidus grabbed his hand. "Let's go back! You gotta tell Seymour."**

**"Before that..." Harry began with an earnest expression, wanting to see the reaction, "Call Sir Jecht. Give it a try."**

**"Huh?" he asked.**

**"Don't worry. He won't come." He knew he sounded confident. It must have seemed kind of scary, actually. 'But he won't, because he's Sin,' Harry thought, sadly. 'I'm going to have to destroy his father… and he hates the man.**

**He heard the voice again. "Trying not to think about my old man made me think about him, of course."**

**"See, told you!" Harry said, grinning.**

**The voice again, sounding bitter. "He isn't here because he's not dead. He's Sin."**

**Harry couldn't help himself. It was like when he taunted Malfoy, except he knew that Tidus wasn't going to take out a wand and hex him. "That means he's alive, you know?"**

**The voice sounded almost apologetic. "What if my old man really is Sin? What would I say to Yuna... heck, to everybody in Spira? Wait, why should I have to apologize for him, anyway? I'd rather never see him again."**

**Harry knew that his remarks made him sound as though he was mind reading, but he really wanted to know. "What makes you hate him so?" he asked.**

**But Tidus barely glanced up. "Everything he does just make me mad. It was his fault that me and my mother..."**

**Suddenly, the image of Yuna's parents faded and was replaced with a beautiful woman. Something about her struck Harry, as though he'd seen her before. He tried to think of the women he knew, but the ones he thought of he'd already recognized as other characters in the dream… Except for Professor McGonagall and Seamus' mom, but this didn't feel like either of them.**

**"Mom?" Tidus stared at her in shock. "It's her!"**

**"She's very pretty," Harry said.**

**"But... Wait. No one ever performed the sending on her," Tidus said, stunned, It was as though he was seeing something he'd never expected, and Harry realized that he probably hadn't.**

**"She must've accepted death while she was still alive," Harry replied.**

**The guy stared at him, starting to get angry. "Whoa there, that's my mother you're talking about."**

**Harry gulped. "Oh, I'm sorry!"**

**Then he shook his head. "It's okay. I think I just figured something out."**

**"What?" Harry asked, curiously.**

**"Why I hate my old man."**

**Then, the scene changed, and Harry realized that he was seeing Tidus' memories. He felt as though he was back in the Pensieve, and he felt himself blush, remembering the last time that had happened.**

**He saw Jecht, and the woman, snuggling together on a balcony. Jecht's voice was harsh, and Harry thought he remembered hearing something about the man drinking a lot. "See? I told him what I thought of him, right there!"**

**"Really?" she asked, laughing.**

**"'Course!" Jecht replied, sounding confident.**

**Her reply was quiet. "I suppose, but..."**

**Then he heard what must have been a younger Tidus. "Mommy..."**

**"Just a sec, dear," she called.**

**Tidus' voice broke in, resentful. "Whenever my old man was around, my mother wouldn't look at me. Maybe that's when I started to resent him, even hate him. When he left us... Mom just lost her energy."**

**Then the memory shifted, to young Tidus near the dock.**

**Auron's voice spoke up, and Harry was surprised. He hadn't realized that Auron had been in Zanarkand. "Is she all right?"**

**Young Tidus was hostile. "Why should you care?"**

**Auron sounded strange. "If she dies, I wouldn't know what to do," he replied, and Harry wondered why Auron seemed to care so much. He still wasn't completely sure who Auron was. The only possibility he'd come up with was Snape, but that was impossible. Auron seemed too nice… at least in his opinion.**

**"Don't say Mom is gonna die!" the boy shouted.**

**"I apologize." Harry saw Auron walking away, fading out.**

**Tidus spoke again. "The old lady next door told me... when a lovebird dies, the one left behind... It just gives up living so it can join its mate. It was just like that. I hated my old man even more." Then he began to sound contemplative. "But really, my old man..."**

**The scene shifted back again.**

**"Mommy..."**

**Tidus' Mom called again. "Just a sec, dear."**

**But Jecht pushed her slightly. "Ah, go to him. He'll cry if you don't."**

**Then, suddenly the memory was over, and Harry was left shaking. At the last second, before the flashback had ended, he'd seen two faces superimposed on Tidus' parents, and the revelation had shocked him to the core. He'd seen Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.**

**Tidus didn't seem to realize how transparent he'd become. "Oh, man... I must sound so stupid."**

**"I don't think so," Harry replied, staring at him in shock. 'Could that really be Malfoy? And, if it is, what would he think if he realized that he was pouring his heart out to me?'**

**"How embarrassing!" Tidus said, running his hand through his hair, and grinning. Harry's breath caught. 'In for a Knut, in for a Galleon,' he thought ruefully, realizing that it was going to be Hell if he tried to separate his feelings from Yuna's. The girl was definitely in love with Tidus.**

**He was spared more awkward conversation by Wakka, who walked over to them. "Well? Need some more time?" he asked.**

**Harry hurriedly replied, "No, I'm ready."**

**Lulu stared at him, and Harry could almost see the wheels in Hermione's head turning. "Did I miss something?"**

**The group exited the Farplane, and Harry knew that eventually he would have to come to grips with these feelings.**

**He stared at Auron, who seemed to realize that something had happened. "Thanks for waiting! I'll go give my answer to Maester Seymour."**

**But before they could go, a spirit began pushing his way through the barrier.**

**Two Guado gasped as they got a good look at him. "Lord Jyscal!"**

**Auron looked at Harry. "He does not belong here."**

**Harry was watching in horrified fascination. "Why?" he asked, wondering what could be so important that Seymour's father would try to escape from that place.**

**"Yuna, send him." Auron's voice was harsh, an order now.**

**Auron knelt, and everyone noticed that he seemed to be feeling odd.**

**"Lord Jyscal..." Harry said, hesitating.**

**But Lulu put her hand on his shoulder. "He is Lord Jyscal no more. Send him now!"**

**Harry approached the spirit, and began the Sending. The steps were beginning to feel way too familiar to him. A sphere dropped to the ground, and Harry picked it up, wondering if this was the reason. Then Auron stood up.**

**"Talk later. We leave now," he stated, and they left.**

**But, in the tunnel between Guadosalam and the Farplane, Wakka decided that he couldn't keep silent. "Wha... what was that just now? That really Lord Jyscal?"**

**Harry noticed Tidus watching him, and shook his head. "I don't understand how a man like Lord Jyscal could die and not be sent."**

**"I would think that he was sent once... but he stayed on Spira," Lulu replied, all answers as usual. "Something, a powerful emotion could have bound him to this world. Such things happen."**

**"That's against the rules, isn't it?" Rikku asked, and Harry grinned at her. She had revealed something important to Yuna earlier, and that made it easier to connect to her.**

**"It means he died an unclean death," Auron stated, and they grew silent, contemplating what the thought of murder could mean for Spira.**

**Then, when they finally arrived at Seymour's place, Harry looked at his friends. "I'll go... meet with Maester Seymour," he said, not meeting Tidus' eyes.**

**Auron seemed to know that Harry was contemplating a confrontation, and snarled, "Yuna! Jyscal is the Guado's problem, not yours."**

**Harry stepped inside, but instead of leaving when he realized that Seymour wasn't there, he put his ear to the door, and listened as Tidus and Lulu began to speak.**

**"Umm..."**

**Lulu sounded impatient. "What?"**

**"So, Lulu, what do you think about Yuna getting married?" he asked, and Harry was blushing again as he heard the boy voice his thoughts.**

**"As long as the pilgrimage continues, either way's fine." 'Thanks a lot, Hermione,' he thought, then realized that they weren't really her own feelings.**

**Tidus was getting angry, and Harry chanced a peek out the door. "That's it? What if she doesn't even like the guy? Is that okay?"**

**Lulu seemed sad. "People marry for many reasons," she replied.**

**"What's that mean?" he asked glaring.**

**"Sometimes marriage doesn't require love, you know?" she said, turning a way a little. "Defeat Sin, and bring joy to the people of Spira. Get married, and bring joy to the people of Spira. For Yuna, they're just two ways down the same road. All you need is determination. If you have that, you don't need love."**

**Tidus shook his head. "I don't know... I just don't get it."**

**Harry watched as they moved their conversation, and wished that he could hear them. Suddenly, it was as though he was standing right next to them… the words were crystal clear.**

**Lulu was staring down at the doorway where Harry was, but didn't seem to see him. "Listen. If Yuna gets married, then I..."**

**"What? That again?" Tidus asked, obviously trying to change the subject.**

**Lulu turned to stare at him. "Yes. If she is to marry, I would want her to marry for love."**

**Tidus grinned. "See?"**

**Lulu wasn't moved. "But... If Yuna said she wanted to marry the one she loves, I would have to object," she continued, starting to walk away.**

**"Huh? Uh... You're not making much sense," he said to her retreating form.**

**"I know," she replied.**

**Harry noticed that his amplified hearing was still working, as Tidus walked past the town's shop, and Kimahri exited, bumping into him. "**

**Tidus tried to enter the shop, but Kimahri came out.**

**"Guado potions good," the Ronso stated. "Buy some before leaving."**

**Then, Tidus spoke to Rikku, who was huddled on a railing, seemingly deep in thought.**

**"When we leave here, we have to go through the Thunder Plains next, you know," she replied, and Harry noted a tense note in her voice. "I can't stand thunder."**

**Tidus walked back towards the group, and he stopped by Lulu again. "Lulu..."**

**"I've talked enough about that," she said.**

**"What?" he asked.**

**Lulu smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, just forget about it."**

**Tidus grinned at her again. "Geez! Grumpy!"**

**Lulu seemed even sadder. "You'll understand one of these days. I just don't want to give it words. Not yet." Then she turned to stare at him. "I shouldn't have to say this, but don't fall in love with her."**

**"Too late," Tidus replied, and Harry gasped. 'Oh Gods, what if that is Dr… Malfoy?"**

**Lulu's expression became unreadable. "I see. But... You must keep your feelings inside, until the pilgrimage is over."**

**Tidus walked away, starting to move down the tunnel to the Thunder Plains. But before he got very far, he ran into Shelinda.**

**Shelinda began the prayer. "My... Was the lady summoner not with you?" she asked, frowning.**

**Tidus shook his head. "No. She's at Seymour's place."**

**Shelinda looked put out at the disrespect in his voice. "That's 'Maester Seymour'. Or 'Lord Seymour'."**

**Tidus didn't seem bothered by her correction. "Oh, I'll be careful. Sorry."**

**"That's all right," she replied, and then she looked back at the tunnel. "Maester Seymour left Guadosalam a short while ago."**

**"You serious?" he asked.**

**Shelinda nodded. "I believe he went to the temple in Macalania. Maester Seymour is also the high priest of that temple."**

**"Whoa, I gotta tell the others!" he exclaimed.**

**Harry watched as he rushed back and began to tell the others, then he walked up the stairs, looking at Maester Jyscal's portrait. "Lord Jyscal, please tell me. What can I do to help?" he asked.**

**Then Rikku stuck her head in the doorway. "Yuna, let's go!"**

**Outside, she watched as Tidus became animated. "They say Seymour went to Macarena Temple." 'Macarena,' Harry thought, 'Wasn't that some crazy dance craze a few years ago?'**

**Wakka slapped him on the back of the head. "Macalania Temple."**

**Tidus gulped. "Aye."**

**"What I don't get is..." Wakka began, "why would the lord Maester head off without a peep to anyone?"**

**Rikku shrugged. "Maybe he wasn't expecting Yuna's answer so soon."**

**"Ah, that's probably it," he agreed, nodding.**

**Auron however, was staring at Harry. "Yuna, what is it?"**

**"Oh, nothing," he replied, feeling another blush coming on.**

**"Hmm… You're a poor liar." The man was still staring, almost as though he could see Harry, underneath the character.**

**Harry shook his head. "It's true. It's nothing!" he replied again, and began walking towards the exit. "Come on, let's go."**

**'Yeah, nothing, except I think my worst enemy from school is in love with me… and I think the feeling's mutual."**


	20. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in his world. I also don't own the rights to Final Fantasy, although I do own a copy of the game.

A/N: This was just a random idea that I had, and it's taken over. I don't even know why. Dumbledore casts a spell, which puts the witches and wizards into a Muggle game, but will they be able to return? And who are they playing? But obviously, Draco is Tidus and Harry will be Yuna. The similarities are too close.

There will be three stories, and each one will have the characters in a different universe. And if you can't tell this story is Draco/Harry. But they probably won't actually get together until the third story.

This chapter and the next one are kinda short, but I hope to get things moving again shortly.

Dreaming

Chapter 18: The Thunder Plains

Draco felt his jaw drop as he got his first glimpse of the Thunder Plains. 'Well, now I see where they got their name,' he thought. There was a storm raging across the plains, and the lightning seemed endless. It was definitely not going to be an easy crossing.

Rikku was petrified. "Oh, no… We're here."

Lightning struck and it scared her even more. She ducked.

"How are we supposed to cross that?" he asked.

Lulu pointed. "See the lightning rod towers?" she asked. "The lightning is drawn to them… hopefully."

Wakka nodded. "We head north, not too near and not too far from the towers, ya?"

"Meaning we should avoid wide, open areas," Lulu added.

The lightning struck again and Rikku jumped. "I think I forgot something in Guadosalam," she said, turning.

Auron only looked at her. "Nice knowing you."

Rikku groaned. "Okay, okay! I'll go!"

As they started across the plain, Draco was beginning to wonder if this dream was out to get him. First the water, now lightning. Would he ever get to a place where nature wasn't trying to kill him?

As he walked, making sure to stay close enough to the towers that he wouldn't get struck, he noticed a lone figure standing beside one of them. 'Bloody hell, not him again,' he sighed to himself, but walked over to the figure anyway.

"Well, hello there," Maechen greeted him, jovially. "Would you like to hear about this place?"

Draco resigned himself to another speech, and sighed. "Sure."

The old man smiled. "Very well, let me tell you about the Crossing. A long time ago, this place was a traveler's nightmare."

'And it's a walk in the park now?' Draco wondered, staring at the man.

"'Plains of lightning, plains of thunder, those who cross are torn asunder'. Or… so they used to say," Maechen continued. "Then a man by the name of Bilghen appeared. Using machina, he built towers that served as lightning rods across the plains. Finally, travelers were able to cross in safety. Bilghen was building that tower over there… when he was struck and killed by lightning. Bilghen was an Al Bhed. Our history books never mention him," he stated, then began to walk away. "Take care and farewell."

Draco stared after him. 'That man is as crazy as they come,' he thought, beginning his walk again. He was determined to make it across these plains.

"Oh, good day!"

Stopping short, he stared at Shelinda, who was standing beside another of the towers. 'How do they get so far ahead of me every time,' he wondered.

"Hi there," he said.

"Is it true?" she asked, peering intently at him. "I heard that Maester Seymour, and Lady Yuna are to be wed. It's such great news! I have to tell everyone!"

Draco stared at her in shock. "Where'd you hear that?" he asked in amazement.

"From the Guado," she replied. "They were all very excited."

"I'm afraid you heard a little wrong," Draco said, hearing an edge in his voice. "Yuna's going to turn him down."

Her face fell. "Oh… really?"

"Yep!" He nodded firmly. "No wedding!"

"I see… That's unfortunate," she said, and Draco found himself getting madder. Everyone wanted Yuna to marry Seymour, when she barely even knew the man. "Well, I'm sure that people would have rejoiced all over Spira. Please give Lady Yuna my best regards."

Draco nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and kept walking.

He saw what looked like an Al Bhed shop in the distance, and headed towards it. Then, suddenly, he stopped as lightning struck nearby.

Wakka shook his head. "Whoa! That was a close one!" He was picking on Rikku.

Lulu glared at him. "Stop kidding around."

Wakka saluted her. "Yes, ma'am…"

Rikku was scared to death. She was shaking, and had her hands clasped in front of her. "Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..."

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Wakka asked, looking at her.

"Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh..."

Draco stared at her. "'Heh heh heh…' You're givin' me the creeps!"

Lightning struck again, and Rikku freaked out. Rikku began crawling, and grabbed Tidus' leg.

"I wanna go home! I hate lightning! I hate thunder!" she cried. Then she pointed to the shop. "Let's go rest over there! Please?"

Auron stared at her. "This storm never stops. Better to cross quickly."

Rikku moaned. "I know, but… Just for a little while?"

"Heh, well? What now?" Draco asked, and Auron shrugged.

As they arrived at the shop, Auron and the others kept walking, as Draco watched Rikku cower in front of the door.

"Pretty please? Just a few minutes?" she asked them.

Auron had finally gotten fed up. "Fine, we rest. She's worse than the storm."

When they got into the shop, which was indeed another of Mr. Rin's, Yuna glanced at everyone. "I'm… a little tired," she said. Then she walked over to the counter. "Do you have a room available?"

"Ah, Lady Summoner," the clerk said. "Yes, just over that way."

"Thank you," she replied, and headed back.

Wakka stared after her. "Uh, Yuna?"

"It's not like her," Lulu said, worried.

Tidus looked at Kimahri, who was standing by the door. The Ronso just glanced at him. "Yuna resting. Go away. Kimahri say 'go away'."

Auron sighed. It's not easy being a guardian to someone so young. This is going to be some journey."

"I wonder what's wrong with Yuna…" Wakka asked, looking back at the doorway she'd disappeared through. "No point asking--mood she's in."

Lulu was watching the doorway as well. "Yuna looked preoccupied. Was it because of Jyscal?" Then she looked over at Draco. "Don't tell Rikku, but we leave as soon as Yuna's better."

Draco walked over to where Rikku was cowering by the front entrance. "Are you that scared?" he asked.

"When I was little, a fiend attacked me while I was swimming at the beach," she replied. "My brother tried to beat it back with a spell." She began shaking again, as lightning struck outside. "But he missed and hit me instead! It was a Thunder spell - Bzzzzzzt!"

"Ouch!" Draco exclaimed. 'That must have hurt."

Rikku nodded. "I've been scared of lightning ever since."

Lulu, who had been listening to the conversation, broke in. "But… it can be effective. Magic is effective against marine fiends."

"My brother said that, too," Rikku sighed.

"You should learn some spells, too," Lulu asked. But as she watched Rikku's reaction to the next bolt of lightning, she shook her head. "Hmm… Maybe later."

Then, Rin appeared from the back. "Nice to see you again. Welcome to the Rin Travel Agency," he said. Then, as he noticed Rikku, his eyebrows shot up. "Oh?"

Rikku shook her head. "Shhh!"

"Hmm," the man said, apparently deciding to play along. Then he smiled at Draco. "How goes your study of our language?" he asked.

"Okay," Draco sighed. He'd looked at the book Rin had given him, but it was difficult to study while they walked.

"That is good to hear," Rin replied, moving over to a bookshelf. "Allow me to present you with this book to study." As he walked back, and handed Draco the book, he asked, "I wonder… Would that be Sir Auron, by any chance?"

Draco grinned. "Yeah! That's him!"

"Ah, as I thought! I've been wondering since I saw him at the Mi'ihen Highroad branch." He walked over to Auron, and bowed slightly, "Sir Auron! I wonder if you remember me? Ten years ago? At the beginning of Lord Braska's Calm?"

Auron smiled, very slightly. "Yes," he said. "I should thank you."

Rin shook his head. "Not at all! I could not leave a wounded man to die. However," he added, with a calculating look, "I was surprised when I saw you gone the next morning, with that wound. An ordinary man would not have been able to walk."

"I'd rather… drop that subject, Rin" Auron replied with an uneasy look at Yuna.

"As you wish," Rin replied, moving back over near Draco.

'That was weird,' Draco thought. 'I wonder if it has anything to do with Seymour's comment about the Farplane scent?'

Rin smiled at Draco. Maester Seymour and his entourage passed by a while ago. And the maester is to be married soon?"

Draco growled. "Excuse me, where did you hear that?" he asked.

"The Guado are telling everyone," Rin replied.

"Oh, they are, are they?" Draco asked, seething. 'How dare they say something like that without Yuna's answer.'

Draco was sick of waiting. He walked down the hallway, and paused outside Yuna's room, hearing something strange coming from it. It sounded as though someone other than Yuna was talking.

"Wha…?" He tried to put his ear to the door, but ended up tumbling into the room. "Whoa!"

"Y-Yes?" Yuna exclaimed, scrambling to hide something. He caught a glimpse of the sphere she'd picked up earlier, and saw what looked like Jyscal hovering above it.

"I… well… It's nothing, really. I… I just, uh… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have come in," he mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed by his reaction. Then he tried something else. "H-Hey! Wasn't that that Jyscal Guado guy?"

Yuna nodded. "The sphere is his will… It says, "Take care of my son," she replied.

Draco stared at her for a moment. "His son…? Seymour?" he asked, and she nodded again. He glared at the wall. "Well, I know one way to take care of him."

Yuna gathered up her things and left the room. "I'm sorry."

Draco noticed that she had left the sphere sitting on the table, and began to edge his way towards it. But, before he could touch it, Wakka came in, and grabbed him around the neck.

"What do you think you're up to?" he asked.

Draco struggled to speak. "Yuna… Yuna was acting funny, s-so…"

Wakka gave him a noogie. "Yeah, yeah! She'll tell us when she's ready, so hold your chocobos till then, ya?"

"All right! All right! All right!" Draco stated, squirming out of the hold.

He walked back into the outer room, and Wakka stopped him. "Whatever happens, we're still Yuna's guardians," he said quietly.

"Yeah, but…" Draco couldn't finish the sentence. 'What if she decides that she needs to marry Seymour after all?'

"I know how you feel," Wakka replied. Then he grinned. "Let's give Rikku a kick in the butt and go."

"We're not through the Thunder Plains yet, so be prepared, all right," Lulu said to him as he passed. Then she looked back at Wakka. "Did you two have a fight?"

Draco just walked over to stand beside Auron, who was staring at Rikku. "She's not going to move, unless we do something," he said.

"If it's okay with Rikku, " Yuna spoke up, "shall we go."

Draco walked over to Rikku, wondering if Yuna had managed to retrieve the sphere.

Rikku was still cowering every time the bolts struck. "It's not stopping, is it?" she asked.

Auron snorted. "Don't tell me you were hoping it would." As the lightning struck again, he began walking towards the door. "Fine. Stay here." Then he left.

Rikku shook a fist at the doorway. "All right, already. But! You didn't have to say it like that, you know! You could be more comforting or something!" she yelled after him. "You know, try to cheer me up? You just don't get me at all, do you? Hey! Are you listening?"

Then, as the lightning struck again, she squared her shoulders, and stared bravely out into the storm. "I'm not scared! I'm not scared, you hear?"

They left the shop, and as they were standing outside, the strange guy who kept appearing everywhere… the one from the boat, walked up, and snapped a picture of Yuna. Then he ran away, and the group began moving again.

'Man, do we have issues,' Draco thought, as they headed back out in the storm.


	21. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in his world. I also don't own the rights to Final Fantasy, although I do own a copy of the game.

A/N: This was just a random idea that I had, and it's taken over. I don't even know why. Dumbledore casts a spell, which puts the witches and wizards into a Muggle game, but will they be able to return? And who are they playing? But obviously, Draco is Tidus and Harry will be Yuna. The similarities are too close.

There will be three stories, and each one will have the characters in a different universe. And if you can't tell this story is Draco/Harry. But they probably won't actually get together until the third story.

This is Snape's chapter, which is why it's short. He's really hard for me to figure out. I know some people have been waiting for his view though, so I hope you like it.

Dreaming

Chapter 19: Message from the Past

Severus Snape was extremely pissed off. He had woken in Spira, and instantly realized what was happening. 'That meddling old bastard,' he thought, fuming. 'He had the audacity to use the dream spell, now? We could be attacked at any moment."

But, as he'd found himself being drawn into the story, he couldn't help but be amazed by how the people he encountered were mirroring their real selves.

He'd seen Tidus in Zanarkand, and wondered briefly if the boy was Potter. They seemed to have the same kind of parental issues… but then he'd shaken the thought off. He'd seen Sin, and known instantly that Jecht was Lucius Malfoy… which made Tidus Draco.

He was still upset, however. He not only had to come along, feeling like a chaperone to Potter and his friends, who he'd instantly recognized when he met Yuna and her guardians, but he also had to be… nice to him.

'When I get back, I'm going to tell Albus Dumbledore exactly what I think of his interfering!' he thought to himself, as they left the shop.

They hadn't gone all that far when Yuna stopped. "Everyone… wait," she said.

Wakka looked at her. "What's up?" he asked.

"I have something to tell you," she replied.

Lulu was surprised. "Here?"

He noticed, with some satisfaction, that Rikku was still scared, and trying to get off the plains as quickly as possible. "We're almost out of here! Let's go!"

Yuna shook her head. "I have to say it now!"

Severus noticed a small covered shelter, and nodded towards it. Over there."

As they entered it, he heard Tidus' thoughts and couldn't help smirking a little. Luckily for him, the clothes he was wearing hid his expression. "Somehow, my bad feelings always come true."

Yuna looked around at them all, and when she spoke it was to say what they all had been dreading. "I've decided to marry," she told them.

Lulu was the only one who didn't really look surprised. "I thought so."

Rikku jumped as the lightning struck just outside the shelter.

"B-But why?" Wakka asked. "Why'd you change your mind?"

Personally, Severus was wondering the same thing. He knew who Seymour was, and he had no doubts that Potter did too.

"For Spira's future… and Yevon's unity," Yuna replied. "I thought it would be the best thing to do."

"That's not good enough," he said. 'The damn fool just has to play the martyr. If he thought things would be better for the world, he'd join Voldemort?"

Lulu had another thought. "Wait, is it… Is it because of Lord Jyscal?"

"Hey! That sphere!" Tidus exclaimed.

'Of course. The sphere Jyscal dropped. There must have been something important on it.' He turned to look at Yuna. "Show me."

She shook her head. "I can't. I must speak to Maester Seymour first." Then she began bowing. "I truly am sorry, but this is… It is a personal matter."

Wakka groaned. "You're kidding, ya?"

Severus just sighed. "As you wish."

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"Just one thing," he said, wanting to clarify the situation.

Yuna looked up. "I won't quit my pilgrimage."

"Then it is… fine," he said. But of course, it wasn't.

Tidus was getting pissed again, and Severus knew that the spell was working. It was designed to bring soulmates closer together. He wasn't sure how he felt knowing that Draco and Potter were supposed to be together, but… "Wait a minute, Auron! You don't care? I mean, you're not going to stop her?"

"No, I'm not. As long as she is willing to face Sin… all else is her concern," he replied. "That is a summoner's privilege. As long as she journeys."

"But that's…" Tidus broke off, frustrated.

"Yuna, just one question. Can't you just talk to Maester Seymour?" Wakka asked. It was clear that Potter's friends didn't like the idea anymore than he did. "You've got to marry him?"

Yuna stared at them all. "I don't know. But I think it is the right thing to do."

"Okay, I guess," he grumbled.

Rikku walked over to stand beside her. "Yunie…" she began, but another bolt of lightning interrupted her. "Quiet!" she yelled, then turned back. "I wish we could help somehow, some way!"

"It's okay… I'll be fine," Yuna said, smiling at the girl.

Then the voice spoke again. "She says, "I'm sorry," He says, "It's fine." She's "willing" to face Sin. She's "privileged." I didn't understand. But somehow, I felt I didn't belong. But if I didn't belong with them, I'd be stuck in Spira, alone. And being alone in that place, well, I didn't want to think about it."

Severus spoke up, breaking the silence that had engulfed them. "Next, we're going to Macalania Temple. Yuna can talk with Seymour there. We guardians will wait until they're done, and plan our next move. Understood?"

They left the shelter, and continued their journey to Macalania Woods. Just inside, the group passed him, but Tidus hung back. "You're worried about Yuna," he stated, looking at the blonde.

Tidus glared at him. "'Course I'm worried about her. What is she thinking?"

Severus thought for a moment. "The simplest answer would be… in exchange for agreeing to marry him… she hopes to negotiate with Seymour."

"Negotiate what?" Tidus asked.

"I wonder." Severus wanted to know as well.

Tidus couldn't accept the idea though. "What? All by herself?"

"She's strong," Severus said slowly, "but Seymour is the better negotiator."

"Well then, why don't we do something about it?" Tidus asked, and they watched everyone gather in the clearing ahead.

The answer was simple. "Yuna wants it this way."

Tidus snarled. "Argh! I just don't get it! Doesn't she trust us?"

The thought struck Severus then that he and Draco were the only Slytherins in this group. And he had to say something that might comfort the boy. "On the contrary… She doesn't want us caught up in whatever it is she's planning."

It seemed to work. "Yeah, that's what I thought. But that makes me worry even more. She could just tell us."

"That's the way she is. She's naive, serious to a fault, and doesn't ask for help," Severus replied, realizing again how much the description could be used to describe Potter.

Tidus smiled. "You're probably right."

"Yuna's easy to read," he replied.

"Yeah, she is," Tidus said, heading for the group.

"But hard to guard," Severus continued. "Stand by her, always." Then he frowned. 'Did I just give them my blessing?'

Then, they caught up to the group.

Rikku grinned at them. "Slowpokes!"

Tidus smiled back. "Sorry!"

Then the voice took over. "It's funny how calm I was. Maybe it was because I'd realized that Yuna wasn't marrying Seymour for love. Not really. It was just her duty-something she had to do before returning to her pilgrimage. That's what I kept telling myself, anyway. And well, maybe… I realized that Yuna and I'd never… You know…"

"Yuna, let's go," he said, and she nodded.

Severus realized that Yuna had been watching him throughout the narrative, and he wondered if Potter knew that it was Draco speaking.

Then, they saw Lucil and Elma standing off to the side, and Yuna walked over to them.

"Lady Yuna, it is good to see you made it through safely," Lucil said, smiling. And if I may, congratulations on your betrothal."

Elma grinned at them, and suddenly, Severus knew who she was. That infuriating grin was a dead giveaway. 'Nymphadora Tonks, of course. She's constantly trying to help Molly, thinks it makes her more useful.'

"Maester Seymour's people are expecting you," she said, letting them know how they'd heard the news.

Lucil pointed up one of the paths. "Take that road to go to Macalania Temple," she said, then turned to look directly at Yuna. "We've received several reports of summoners disappearing these last few days. Please be careful my lady." Her expression grew thoughtful. "When our assignment here is done we will be heading north. Hopefully we will catch some chocobos and rebuild our unit. But, I must say… It's been a while, maybe too long since we've had anything to celebrate."

Elma nodded. "We're on watch duty at the temple, at least until the wedding's done. Anyone tries to crash our party, we'll send 'em packing! Oh, yeah," she added, noticing Tidus looking around, "Clasko's back there with the chocobo. Stop and say hi if you've got the time. Next time you see us, we'll be the proud Chocobo Knights once again!"

They moved on, running into a few Guado, who mentioned that Seymour was expecting them at the temple. Then, they saw Barthello running towards them.

"Hey! You, have you seen Dona?" he asked them, panting.

Tidus shook his head. "Dona? Can't say I have."

Wakka seemed to remember the warnings about missing summoners, because he looked worried. "What's up?"

"We got separated on the way here," Barthello said. Then he grimaced. "Damn it all! I've got to find her!"

Severus glared at him. "Calm down."

"But, if anything happens to her…" he began.

"Running around in a panic is not going to help," Severus said. "Right now, you have to keep cool, and search."

"But-"

He couldn't get a sentence out before Severus interrupted him again. "Guard your emotions, then guard your summoner."

Barthello nodded. "You're right."

"Shall we search?" Severus asked.

Barthello shook his head. "No, I've taken up enough of your time. Thank you, Sir Auron."

As Barthello left, Rikku started to run after him, like she had something to say to him, but he was already gone.

Wakka looked at her. "What's up?"

She hesitated slightly. "Oh, I just wanted to wish him good luck," she replied. But Severus highly doubted that was the case. She had been acting odd ever since they had found her.

As they neared the edge of the forest, Severus had to stop. Auron's memories were demanding it, and so he commanded the group to halt. "Wait. It is here… somewhere."

"What's here?" Tidus asked.

"Something you should see," Severus replied, knowing that whatever it was, it was important.

Yuna bit her lip. "But, Sir Auron…"

"It won't take long," he said. Then he used his sword, and sliced away at a tree which was blocking their path. They entered a small grotto, with a lake, full of a crystalline substance.

Tidus stared around him in amazement. "This place… It's just water, isn't it?"

Severus shook his head. "This is what spheres are made of. It absorbs and preserves people's memories."

Suddenly, something rose from the water, and they gasped.

"What's that?" Wakka asked, alarmed.

"Fiends are also attracted to these places," he replied, and they set to work vanquishing it. When it finally dissolved, an ancient sphere fell to the ground.

"Whoa, this is old!" Wakka exclaimed. "Don't know if you can play it back."

Somehow, Severus knew better. "Jecht left it here ten years ago," he said to Tidus. "Play it back."

They watched as the scene appeared on the monitor.

Snape stared at the young Auron on the screen, then his gaze flicked to Braska, and his eyebrows shot up… It was Sirius Black! "What are you taking?" he heard himself ask.

"Well, you said it was gonna be a long trip," Jecht replied, out of sight. "We'll be seeing a lot of neat things, right? So I thought I'd record it all in this. To show to my wife and kid, you know."

The Auron in the sphere glared at him. "This is no pleasure cruise!"

Jecht's voice spoke again. "Hey, Braska. Ain't this supposed to be a grand occasion? Where're the cheering fans? The crying women?"

"This is it," Braska stated. "Too many good-byes-people think twice about leaving."

"Hmm… If you say so. Well, it better be a lot more colorful when we come back," Jecht said. "A parade for Braska, vanquisher of Sin!"

Braska avoided looking at him. "We should go. Day will break soon."

Then the scene shifted, and Auron was standing beside Jecht, which meant that Braska was probably holding the recorder.

Braska's voice confirmed that. "Auron, could you stand closer to him?"

Auron moved slightly, standing closer to Jecht.

"Good. That should do it," Braska stated.

Jecht turned to look at Auron. "What's the matter? Afraid I might bite?"

Auron glared at him. "Jecht…"

Jecht interrupted, looking at Braska. "Braska! You should take one, too. It'd make a great gift for little Yuna!"

Braska sighed. "I suppose."

Auron's temper was up. "Lord Braska… We shouldn't be wasting our time like this!"

Jecht seemed to be getting pissed off as well. "What's the hurry, man?"

"Let me tell you what the hurry is!" Auron replied, getting in the other man's face.

Braska called out, as the screen went dark. "Auron!"

Then the recording stopped. Tidus looked upset as well. "What's the point? He wasn't on some pleasure cruise."

Rikku smiled softly. "I think there's more," she said, fiddling with the mechanism.

Jecht was leaning against a tree, in the same clearing that they were in. He was talking to the recorder. "Hey. If you're sitting there, watching this… it means you're stuck in Spira, like me! You might not know when you'll get back home, but you better not be crying! Although, I guess I'd understand. But you know what? There's a time when you have to stop crying and move on. You'll be fine. Remember, you're my son. And… Well, uh… Never mind. I'm no good at these things." Then he stood up, and the screen went dark. But, after a moment, it started again. "Anyways… I believe in you. Be good. Goodbye."

The recording ended for good.

Tidus sighed as he put the sphere away. "He sounded almost serious, but it was too late."

Severus stared at him. "He was serious. Jecht had already accepted his fate."

"His fate?" Tidus asked, confused.

"Jecht… He… He was always talking about going home, to Zanarkand. That's why he took all those pictures-to show them to you when he returned," Severus said, relying on Auron's memories to help him out. "But as he journeyed with us and came to understand Spira, and Braska's resolve… It happened gradually, but Jecht changed. He decided he would join Braska in his fight against Sin."

Tidus sounded almost sad. "So then, he gave up going home?" he asked.

Severus nodded. "That was his decision."

The voice broke in again. "I guess I understood. My old man… he knew there was no way back home, back to Zanarkand. He wanted to go home, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't go on until he accepted it. Besides… even if he had found a way back… I don't think he would've left his friends behind before their journey was complete."

Then, Tidus called to the group. "All right! Let's go guys!"

And as they began walking again, the voice was thoughtful. "Maybe I had to start accepting my own fate."

Severus stopped him, before they left the clearing. "Wait."

"Yeah?" Tidus asked, clearly not really interested.

He practically had to force the words out. "Jecht loved you."

Tidus groaned. "Oh, come on, please!"

"He just didn't know how to express it, he said," Severus stated, hating the mushiness of the words.

"Enough about my old man, okay?" Tidus replied, turning away.

He sighed. "I just thought you should know."

"Okay," Tidus said. Then quietly, so low that Severus almost couldn't hear him, he sighed. "Thanks."


	22. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in his world. I also don't own the rights to Final Fantasy, although I do own a copy of the game.

A/N: This was just a random idea that I had, and it's taken over. I don't even know why. Dumbledore casts a spell, which puts the witches and wizards into a Muggle game, but will they be able to return? And who are they playing? But obviously, Draco is Tidus and Harry will be Yuna. The similarities are too close.

There will be three stories, and each one will have the characters in a different universe. And if you can't tell this story is Draco/Harry. But they probably won't actually get together until the third story.

I know this chapter has taken a while and I'm sorry, but I've been in the process of moving, so I've had to wait for our phone to get hooked back up. This is Ginny's chapter, and I really liked it, so I hope you do. And if you've played the game, you may have got a different conversation than the one at the end of the chapter… it depends on who Tidus has the best rapport with at the time. Also, I re-edited Chapter 18, so you might want to reread it.

And as always, Al Bhed translations are at the end of the sentences.

Dreaming

By: Whyteroze28

Chapter 20: Revelations

It was still strange, being in this world. She had always felt insignificant… being the youngest Weasley, and it had led to her unique transformation at the end of her fourth year. She had finally gotten tired of hearing about all the amazing things Ron, Harry and Hermione had done.

Oh, she knew that there would be danger… hadn't she once been at the center of a crisis, controlled by Voldemort/Riddle. And yet Harry still thought of her as the child that he had rescued nearly five years ago. It was as though her membership in the D.A. and their excursion into the Department of Mysteries meant nothing.

Well, she was tired of trying to make him see her. She'd realized not long after Harry's latest re-entry into the wizarding world the past summer, that Harry wasn't particularly interested in girls at all.

She had overheard Ron and Hermione discussing it at the Burrow, and couldn't help but be shocked s Ron revealed that he had overheard Harry in a rather intimate moment, but when he'd heard the name Harry called out he'd fled in terror. It had been Draco Malfoy's name. She doubted that he'd ever mentioned it to Harry.

She had realized early on that Tidus was Draco. He had been the obvious choice ever since his description of his life before entering Spira. She had heard the bitterness at the mention of his father, and seen the sheer ruthlessness when he'd helped the Aurochs win at Blitzball. She had been well hidden in the stadium, but she knew that Harry could never have played that brutally. Not just for a game.

Realizing that she had been lost in reflection, she grimaced, and looked up in time to see Tidus speaking to O'aka.

The man was definitely persistent, she'd give him points for that. "Welcome! Holiday prices on all items in celebration of Maester Seymour Guado's wedding!" As they examined the prices, Ginny saw Tidus' face darken with the comment about Seymour. She couldn't blame him. He'd felt Tom Riddle's aura when she'd met Seymour.

O'aka however misinterpreted the look. "Too expensive, ye think?" he asked.

Tidus nodded. "Too pricey."

The merchant made a few changes, then showed them the new prices. "How about this?" They agreed, and he smiled. "I'll go with these prices for a while!" Then he turned, and headed out of the forest.

They followed him through the forest, but stopped short in amazement at the view. They were beside yet another of Rin's shops, but this one was on a slope overlooking a vast ice lake. Farther in the distance they could see what appeared to be Macalania temple.

Before they could walk into the shop, O'aka walked out in a huff.

"Curse that Rin for taking up a place like this! He'll be rich by tomorrow all on account of this celebration thing!" Then he glanced at Tidus. "Hmm? What? You buying somethin' from me?"

"Of course!" Tidus exclaimed, grinning.

O'aka's expression went from glum to excited as he opened his pack. "Great! I knew I could count on you, lad!"

Then they spotted Clasko standing on the other side of the building, standing by the chocobo.

"Hi there," Clasko said, grinning. "Would you look at this? They always leave me behind."

The chocobo that was standing beside him gave loud squawk, and he turned to it.

"Oh. You want me to scratch you?" he asked, putting a hand up to scratch its neck. "There. Good boy!"

"How'd you know what it wanted?" Tidus asked in amazement.

The expression on his face was like the one Neville got when asked about Herbology. Proud, and slightly embarrassed. "I've always been able to tell how chocobos feel. Maybe I'd make a better chocobo breeder than Chocobo Knight, huh?" Then he turned to look at Tidus. "Hey, what job do you see me doing?"

Tidus smiled at him, then replied, "Chocobo breeder!"

"Yeah! I think so too!" Clasko grinned. He looked happier than he had since they met him. "Hmm… You know, I might just give it a try." Then he began to mumble to himself. "Should I resign my commission? Would Captain Lucil let me? Elma would probably laugh at me."

He glanced back up at them, and laughed. Wow, I think this is the first time I've seriously thought about my life."

They walked into the Travel Agency, and Ginny sighed as she spotted Maechen standing just inside the door. She assumed that Dumbledore had gotten the role because of the fact that he constantly gave people vague and confusing advice, under the guise of being helpful.

"I've heard Lady Yuna is to wed Maester Seymour," the old man stated, ignoring Tidus' darkening expression. "It is great news. I'd like to congratulate her. But… it is a pity. I'd hoped Lady Yuna would defeat Sin and bring the Calm to Spira."

Tidus shook his head. "Yuna's still gonna journey, even after she's married." Ginny noticed that the last word came out through clenched teeth.

But, if Maechen noticed, he didn't let on. That is also great news! Her resolve is admirable!" Then he looked slyly at Tidus. "Would you like to hear about Macalania?"

"Go ahead!" Tidus exclaimed, obviously glad to change the subject.

"Lake Macalania is frozen over all through the year," Maechen said. "It stays frozen even on the hottest of days. It is said that the temple's Fayth is the cause of this fantastic phenomenon! And that is all for today." Then he smiled. "Hopefully I can be present at the wedding. It is not everyday that one can attend such a joyous event."

Tidus moved away from him quickly, and moved to stand by Lulu. She looked up. "Yuna's really quiet," she stated. "Sitting here, like this, you really get to thinking."

Tidus nodded, and then Wakka glanced over at them. "Seriously… A wedding's not supposed to make people feel this bad, huh?" he asked.

"Come on, don't say that!" Tidus said, glancing at Yuna, to see if she was listening.

"Hmph!" Wakka snorted. "I say what I want, ever since I was a kid!"

"Ginny stifled a giggle. That was certainly true. Ron spoke first, and let his brain catch up later, which was usually the reason Malfoy always got to him.

"Oh, so you're an adult now?" Tidus said, sarcastically.

Wakka grinned. "You know it!" Then he sighed. "Anyways… How long we supposed to stay here, you think?"

Tidus held up his hands. "Hey, don't ask me!"

"Things've sure gotten complicated since Sir Auron joined us," Wakka stated, quietly.

Tidus nodded. "You think so, too?"

He moved over to where Auron was sitting, but before he could speak, Kimahri growled, "Temple not far, why stop here?"

Auron looked up at Tidus who was staring at him. "Anything can happed," he said.

Tidus smiled. "'Make sure you're prepared', right?" he asked.

"There is a saying: 'Hurry up and wait'," Auron continued. "It means prepare quickly, so you're ready for whatever comes next."

"Sounds like something an old man would say," Tidus joked.

"Forgive me." Auron's voice was icy, and Ginny heard Snape in it.

"Hey, just being honest!" Tidus laughed, before moving over to where Yuna was standing. She was facing away from everybody, and Ginny thought it looked as though she might have been crying.

"Hmm?" she asked, turning around.

"Don't forget to smile," he told her.

She looked confused for a second, then smiled. "Oh, you're right. I'll try and remember. Smiling…"

"Right! Keep at it!" Tidus grinned.

Ginny stood up. "Can we go now? I'm tired of waiting!"

As they left the shop, Ginny smiled at O'aka, and could have sworn that he knew who she was. It was a Weasley thing. She knew he was Fred, after all who else was that pushy about selling things?

Then she noticed that Tromell Guado was approaching them, with an escort, coming up the slope.

"Lady Yuna, we've been expecting you," he said. "We were surprised you decided to come so soon. Pleasantly surprised, of course." She doubted that. Everyone they'd met since leaving Guadosalam seemed certain that Yuna was going to marry Seymour. "Lord Seymour sends his apologies for having left without notice."

Yuna stepped forward. "It's quite all right. I have one question if I may, sir."

"My lady?" he asked, curious.

"I want to keep journeying, even if I marry," she stated. "Do you think that Maester Seymour would let me?"

Tromell was quick with his response. "But of course, my lady. Lord Seymour wishes nothing else, I'm sure."

'I'm sure' Ginny thought, sarcastically. 'He lets her destroy Sin, then he becomes more powerful, as her husband.'

Yuna turned to face them, and her expression was unreadable. "Goodbye."

"Well... We must follow Guado tradition," Tromell told them. "I'll have to ask you to wait here a little longer. I'll send someone to escort you."

"I..." Yuna broke off, not sure what to say.

Auron nodded to her. "We're all with you. Do as you will," he said quietly.

"Thank you," she said, bowing.

Auron glanced sideways at Tidus. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Huh?"

"That was your line," Auron replied.

Tidus seemed to come out of a daze, and hurried forward. "Yuna!" As she turned to look at him, he put his fingers to his lips, and blew an ear-splitting whistle.

Yuna grinned, and waved. "Yessir!"

Suddenly they heard a noise out on the lake, and watched as Al Bhed surrounded Yuna.

"Oh, no!" Ginny exclaimed, as she realized what was going on.

"Al Bhed!" Wakka exclaimed angrily, and they started down the slope.

As Tidus followed them, Ginny noticed that he looked scared for Yuna.

"Stand back," Auron shouted at Tromell and the Guado.

Tromell grabbed Yuna's hand to lead her off the ice. "Thank you!" he called to the guardians.

Yuna however had other ideas, as she broke away, and moved to stand with her friends.

"Lady Yuna!" he gasped, moving away.

Just then, Ginny herd a voice, calling her name. A very familiar voice. She looked up, and saw the guy who'd ordered Tidus to help them locate the airship.

"Rikku! Tyh'd ehdanvana un oui kad dric!" (Rikku! Don't interfere or you get this!)

A giant machina appeared beside him, and she glanced at Tidus, to see how he was holding up.

"Oain bnaciuic magic and aeons yna caymat!" (Your precious magic and aeons are sealed!)

"Oh, no!" she gasped, glancing back at Tidus.

"Translation?" he asked, confused.

She pulled a face. "He's gonna use an anti-magic field on us!"

"Ked dras!" the guy shouted. And the machina moved until it was in front of them on the ice. (Get them!)

The battle wasn't difficult, since Wakka took out the field generator, which was floating above the machina. Then they battered the thing with magic spells.

"My lady!" Tromell stated, leading her away as soon as the battle was over. Ginny was really beginning to hate that guy.

"Rikku! I femm damm Vydran!" came the call from above their heads, and she decided to glare at him as well. (Rikku! I will tell Father!)

"E ys dra guardian of Yuna, oui caa?" she called, noticing Wakka's eyes get wide as she spoke Al Bhed. She knew how upset he would be when he finally realized her heritage… and Yuna's. "Yuna ec cyva! Fa femm kiynt ran! Cra ec cyva!" (I am the guardian of Yuna, you see? Yuna is safe! We will guard her! She is safe!)

"Oui tu drec ymuha, cecdan!" was the reply, before he turned and walked away. (You do this alone, sister!)

"I told him I was a guardian," she said, in reply to Wakka's searching look. "Well, guess I had to, really."

"How come you speak Al Bhed?" Wakka asked, a confused look on his face. Then he turned to look around at everyone's guilty expressions. "Why?"

Tidus began stammering. "Uh, well… uh…"

Ginny sighed. "Because I'm Al Bhed. And that... was my brother."

She thought it was funny, in a way. She was talking to her real brother, about someone who was just pretending to be her brother. And yet, it felt natural to her.

Wakka sighed heavily and stared at Tidus and Lulu. "You knew?"

There was a hint of fury in his voice as he watched them nod. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lulu spoke quietly, trying to calm him. "We knew you'd be upset."

This is great," he growled, glaring at Ginny. "I can't believe I've been traveling with an Al Bhed! A heathen!"

Ginny glared right back. Heathen, indeed. "You're wrong! We have nothing against Yevon."

"But you Al Bhed use the forbidden machina!" he shouted. "You know what that means? Sin was born because people used machina!"

'Oh please,' she thought. 'That's like saying that all witches and wizards were evil because some of them used dark magic. "You got proof? Show me proof!" she shot back hotly.

"It's in Yevon's teachings! Not that you'd know!" Wakka was stubbornly holding to his opinion, and she could remember when she was five, and Ron had once been mad at her for weeks when he'd caught her on his toy broom.

"That's not good enough!" Ginny snarled, feeling her Weasley temper rise. The other boys always said she got her temper from her mom. "Yevon says this. Yevon says that. Can't you think for yourself?"

"Well, then you tell me! Where did Sin come from, huh?" he asked.

She stopped, suddenly unsure. "I... I don't know!"

Wakka laughed harshly. "You bad-mouth Yevon and that's all you can come up with?"

"But... that doesn't mean you should do whatever they say without thinking!" She knew better. That was the way most people followed the Ministry… blindly. "Nothing will ever change that way!"

"Nothing has to change!"

"You want Sin to keep coming back?" she asked. "There might be a way to stop it, you know!"

"Sin will be gone once we atone for our past mistakes!" The religious fanatic again. It was really getting on her nerves.

"When? How?"

Wakka was adamant. "If we keep faith in Yevon's teachings it will be gone one day!"

"Why do I even bother?" she sighed, turning away.

"Rikku!" Auron called, glancing down at one of the Al Bhed sleds. "Will this move?"

"Yes!" Ginny raced over, and began working on it, keeping an ear on the others.

"We're not using that, are we?" Wakka asked. "Wait... Sir Auron isn't Al Bhed too, is he?"

"Come on, Wakka... " Tidus groaned. She smiled to herself. Draco Malfoy, who was always spouting his father's opinion on Muggleborns, defending the Al Bhed, this world's outcasts? It really seemed as though he was changing for the better.

"What?" But apparently, Wakka didn't buy it.

"I mean, getting angry just 'cause you found out Rikku's an Al Bhed..." Tidus stated. "You guys got along fine till now, didn't you?"

Wakka was at a loss for words. "That's different, I mean..."

"Well, I don't claim to know much about Spira," Tidus replied. "And I probably know even less about the Al Bhed, but... I know Rikku's a good person. She's just Rikku."

Ginny giggled quietly. What would Harry have made of that comment?

"Lu?" Wakka asked, hopefully, turning to her. He was trying to find someone on his side, probably.

But Lulu just gazed calmly at him, before speaking. "Just think of this as an opportunity to learn more about the Al Bhed."

"Ha!" Wakka turned on his heel, and left, walking towards the temple.

Auron watched him leave, then turned to Tidus, who had moved, as though to follow him. "Let him go. Give him time to think."

"I'm sorry," Ginny sighed, as she stood up, the sled fixed.

Lulu put a hand on her shoulder. "You've done nothing to apologize for."

Tidus grinned, and looked at the sled. His face resembled her father's when someone mentioned Muggles. "All right! Let's ride!"

"You sure you know how to drive this?" Ginny asked him, warily.

Kimahri flipped the sled right side up, climbed onto it, and zoomed away across the ice.

"Better than Kimahri does!" he laughed.

Rikku climbed onto the back of the Speeder that he chose.

"Sorry about Wakka," He called back as they started off.

"He didn't have to be so mean, yeah?" she asked, still upset with the attitude she'd gotten from her brother. She knew it wasn't really Ron's opinion, but it still hurt. "I almost cried."

"Uh… Rikku?" The concern in Tidus' voice stunned her, and she realized that he was worried about her. That made her feel better.

"Just kidding!" she joked. No reason to get him down, after all. "It's okay. At least you're still nice." Then she leaned back a bit. "Hey, do I look like Yunie, you think?" she asked, and smiled as she saw the confused look on his face. "Well, my dad's sister is Yunie's mother, you get it?"

Tidus laughed. "I had no idea! If you say so."

"Um-hmm." She nodded, knowing that Wakka would really freak out if he knew he was guarding an Al Bhed… even if she was only half.

"Okay!" he exclaimed happily. Then he glanced back over his shoulder at her. "I guess you're guarding your family, then."

"Yuna's not the only one that I want to protect," Ginny said quietly. It was hard, knowing what she did, and not being able to reveal the truth. She knew that Draco would be horrified if he knew.

"Huh?" he asked.

"We Al Bhed want to protect all of the summoners, you know?" she said. That's why she'd started to run after Barthello. She'd wanted to let him know that Dona was safe. "Summoners are… Well, you could say that… they sacrifice themselves to, well… to bring happiness to Spira."

"What do you mean?" he asked, and she gulped.

She had to think fast to explain herself. "Oh".

"Rikku?"

"Yes?" she asked, stalling for time.

"'Sacrifice themselves'?" he asked.

"You know, the pilgrimage… It takes a lot out of you," she replied, vaguely.

"Oh, right. But, you know, Yuna's real serious about being a summoner," he stated. He sounded in awe of her. "For Yuna, well the pilgrimage kinda means everything to her. You are going to help her, aren't you, Rikku? So you shouldn't say that Yuna's sacrificing herself. Rikku?"

"I hope you're right," Ginny sighed, burying her face in his shoulder. 'For all of our sakes, not just Harry's."


End file.
